


Diamond in the Rough

by TheWritingDork, what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Attempted Murder, Autistic Michael Mell, Corrupt Law Enforcement, F/F, Forced child abandonment, Genie - Freeform, Implied (But Untrue) Manipulation of Feelings, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Original Broadway Cast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, corrupt monarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Michael was three years old when his parents were arrested at the order of the royal family. After being found by the twins, Dustin and Derek, he starts his life on the streets. Then he meets and befriends Jeremy, the young prince who desperately wants a friend.The two grow up together until their untimely separation. But when Jeremy is forced by the royal adviser to choose a partner and Michael is arrested for a crime he never committed, both of their lives are destined to change forever.Michael and his newfound magical friends set a course to the palace to not only find out the truth of what happened to Michael’s parents but to hopefully rescue them. To do so, he needs a reason to stay, which is why he must woo the prince.But when feelings get complicated, magic goes awry and royal advisers set their mind to have more than what they deserve, can the two childhood friends keep everything afloat or are they doomed to sink and drown?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Original Male Character(s), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Jake Dillinger & Christine Canigula, Michael Mell & Original Male Character(s), Minor (at the end) Brooke Lohst/Christine Canigula, Minor Dustin Kropp/Male Original Character
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari (TheWritingDork/ michaelmellancholy on tumblr) here!
> 
> So, this fic is a bit of a weird one in terms of inspiration. I came up with the idea because I had a dream about this and I nagged Mara (what_in_the/ booglebug on tumblr) and she thankfully agreed. Now it is here, and I am glad we did this.
> 
> Some changes for this fic though compared to normal ones: I am not doing the normal spacing like for previous fics and we are not doing chapter titles. I do the editing/posting on AO3 most days, and that is too tiring to do, especially since I'm doing my BA Senior Thesis among other things this semester. Yeah, it's busy for me.
> 
> So yeah. Thank you all for being understanding. Also, this fic has a very heart-breaking start. You have been warned.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara (what_in_the/ booglebug on tumblr):
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! We’re back at it again with another fic for all you lovely people. This time we take a trip to a world full of genies and magic and kingdoms and, most puzzling of all, derpy panthers. It’s gonna be awesome.
> 
> This one was written all the way back in October, just after we wrote cabinet man, which means we’re back in line with the evolution of our writing. Woo! It also marks one of the last fan fics we’ve done in ages since Ari and I have been writing a real book! Which is gonna be published! I can’t believe it! We’re close to being ready to publish the first of that series so we’ll let you know. :3
> 
> In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this fic! I had a blast writing it with my favourite person.'

Dustin hurried with his twin, Derek, into the recently-abandoned house. The guards had been busy all of yesterday taking possible threats to the kingdom, so that meant a lot of new scavenging spots. This one looked promising, so he hurried inside the house with Derek. "C'mon, we should be able to get some fresh food here. Maybe we'll find more than cans and bread," he said to Derek, carefully shutting the door behind them. "We could even find things in here to take and sell to vendors. Imagine how much money we could get for food!"

"Dustin, be careful," Derek hissed back, grabbing Dustin's arm roughly. "Listen." From inside the door to their left, what was probably a living room of sorts, Dusrin could hear faint sniffles.

Someone was crying.

Curious, Dustin opened the door to peak in, trying to see who could be crying so quietly but so much.

A little boy sat in the middle of the floor. He had to be around three at most, and he looked utterly distraught. He wasn't a threat, and the nod from Derek told Dustin that going in and looking after this kid would be a good thing. It was an alibi as to why they were here, as well as getting information about who was here. Not to mention, neither Dustin nor Derek liked seeing people upset, especially kids even younger than they were.

They were only seven, but that didn't mean they didn't have hearts for those in need. Dustin was sure to lead the way into the room. He was better at being nice and soft to people. Derek hadn't learned that yet, he told people how it was. 

The boy looked over when they were close enough, sniffling sadly as he tugged the blanket closer around him. "Who- who're you? Where's Ina and Mama?"

"I'm Dustin and this is my brother Derek. We came to see if anyone was still in this house." Dustin explained. Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Your moms got taken by the guards yesterday. Didn't you hear them come in?" Derek asked, a little blunt. Yeah, his brother lacked tact.

The little boy's face filled with worry and more tears (somehow), way to go Derek. "I- I did. Ina told me t'wait. She said they'd be back soon. When will they be back?" Oh, the poor kid.

“They probably won’t be back. The guards took ‘em to the palace.” At least Derek sounded apologetic for that.

“But, we can help you out!” Dustin cut Derek off before he could do more damage. “This is your house now, which means you can tell us what we can and cannot take. I can help you get some food. You haven’t eaten since yesterday, right?”

Before the boy could answer, his stomach answered for him. He whimpered as he curled up closer to himself. "She told me t'wait, so I've been waiting. I d'nno how t'cook or get food, it's too tall up."

Before Dustin could reach into his bag and grab one of their meagre snacks, a hand shot out from behind him, holding a small bread roll.

“Here. You can have my one,” Derek offered, sitting down next to Dustin. “And once you’re finished, we’ll help you have a bath. You haven’t moved from that spot at all, have you?” The boy shook his head. “Well... we’ll help you get clean. And help you use the toilet if you still need to after... that.”

"I..." The boy looked embarrassed as he took the roll. "I don't need t'go, but thank you." He didn't seem to want to explain anything further, pushing his glasses up his face before eating the roll eagerly.

“Well either way, Derek is right. We’ll help you get cleaned up and in some comfy clothes. Is that okay?” Dustin asked, smiling at the boy.

The boy nodded around a bite of the roll, and he cleared his throat after finishing it. "Thank you, you two're nice... 'M Michael."

“Nice to meet you, Michael.” Dustin smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small bottle. “D’you like orange juice?” he asked as he twisted the lid off and offered it to Michael.

"It's eh," Michael said, and even if he sounded grossed out a bit by it, he took the drink and quickly drank it down. "Thank you, um... sir."

Dustin giggled at that. “I’m not a sir! I’m just Dustin, cause I’m still a kid. Derek is even less of a sir, ‘cause he’s not very good at talking to people.”

Derek frowned playfully, shoving Dustin. "Hey, we're the same age 'cause we're twins. We're the same level of being a sir."

"I have trouble talkin' with people. It's alright, Derek."

Derek pouted at looked at Dustin accusingly. “See? He’s nice to me.” That got a small giggle from Michael. Dustin decided he liked the sound.

“Yeah, well that’s only ‘cause you gave him your food. You’re nice to _me_ when I feed you.” Dustin stuck out his tongue, but Derek reached out and pinched it. They got into a play fight, making it clear to Michael that it was just a game.

Michael laughed from where he was seated, and Dustin felt his heart swell. He liked that sound a lot too. "You two're funny too."

Derek stopped fighting to grin at Michael. “Are we?” Dustin used the distraction to tickle Derek under his arms, sending him sprawling to the floor, howling and squealing with laughter.

"You are!" Michael was grinning and he looked so cute. "Don't tickle me though, it hurts me."

“We won’t!” the twins chimed together.

Dustin crawled off of Derek and back over to Michael. “Since we dunno when your Mama and Ina will be back, would you like to stay with us until then?” he offered gently.

“Yeah! You can be our little brother. And we can check every day to see if they’re back,” Derek added, crawling over as well.

Michael's eyes lit up before he nodded. "Yeah, we can. And we can bring some of my things and things for you guys from here. I have some nice stuffies and blankies."

“You’re gonna share your stuffies with us?” Derek sounded mystified. Dustin knew it was because he loved stuffies, and they hadn’t had any since the fire. Dustin had to admit, he loved stuffies too.

"Yeah! I have a lot. You're my brothers now so I'll share. Sharing is caring," Michael said, sounding proud of it.

“It is,” Dustin agreed seriously. Then he grinned. “Could you please teach that to Derek? He never shares any of his chocolate he gets.”

“Hey!”

"Yeah, I can teach him how to share! It was hard for me t'learn," Michael said with a smile before shifting where he sat, frowning when he did. "Mm... I'm icky."

“I’m gonna go upstairs and run you a bath.” Derek nodded, climbing to his feet. “Can you show Dustin where your room is so he can get you clean clothes?”

Michael nodded from where he was obviously uncomfortable. "It's down t'hall," he said as he pointed down the hallway. "It's at the end to the, um..." He looked at his hands, making an 'L’ with each hand. "The left."

Dustin nodded as he peered at Michael. He was small, probably small enough for Dustin to carry. He could just wash his hands later, or jump in the bath with Michael.

“Since you’re all done, do you wanna come with me and choose some clothes? I’ll carry you so you don’t have to worry about feeling too icky,” he offered.

"But then you're gonna get all icky too," Michael said, wrapping his blanket tighter around him.

Dustin smiled. “I can have a bath with you, if that’s alright. Or I’ll have one later.” One of them would need to stay with Michael always, so it would make things easier if Dustin did get into the bath too while Derek got to work collecting what food would be good for them to keep.

Michael seemed to think hard about that before nodding. "OK, if y'wanna. 'M still sorry. Mama told me not t'move, so I didn't..." He sniffled before slowly standing, whining as he did so.

“S’okay. You did really good, Mikey!” Derek grinned before ruffling Michael’s hair and running off. Dustin walked over to Michael and picked him up. He just seemed to be wet, luckily, so that made things easier.

“I gotcha. Big brother Dustin’s gonna look after you, Michael.” They started towards his bedroom.

As he walked, he felt Michael lean against him. He sniffled, resting his head on Dustin's shoulder. His heart swelled happily as he walked into Michael's bedroom. Michael picked out a comfy outfit, even if it didn't really match. He seemed happy to be picking out his own clothes.

The bath was ready by the time the clothes were all organised (Derek had even added some bubble bath suds!). The bath itself didn’t take long, and soon both Dustin and Michael were clean.

Derek jumped into the bath after they got out and Dustin went to help Michael get into his comfy clothes.

“So, which stuffies are your favorites?” Dustin asked, slipping his own shirt on and looking over to the fully dressed Michael who was on his bed.

Michael looked around the bed, seeming to think before reaching over and grabbing a raven, a black dog, and a mouse. "These stuffies. Darling, Ellie, and Cheese," he said, naming them in the order that he grabbed them. "I love 'em lots."

“Oh, I love Ellie. Can I give her a hug, please?” Dustin asked, hurrying over to sit next to Michael on the bed.

The little boy nodded, holding out the black dog to Dustin. "She's big and strong and sweet. She snorts like a pig sometimes too."

“Oh, like this?” Dustin made Ellie walk around on the bed, making pig noises and making her tail wag. “She’s so happy, look! She’s happy to see you, Mikey!”

Michael giggled as he held Darling and Cheese close. "She's so sweet!" He reached down and patted the stuffie's head. It looked like stars were twinkling in his eyes.

Dustin beamed. This kid was so sweet. If there was any doubt that Dustin wanted to take care of him before, it was gone now. Having this little brother around, like the one he had missed out on taking care of, made him happier than he had been since the fire. Michael was special. Dustin would take care of him.

"What are your other stuffies like?" he asked, making Ellie lick Michael's cheek before pulling her close to his chest.

“Well, Darling has, um...” Michael seemed to be trying to remember something. “Ina said she was ‘sassy’ or something. Also that she’s, uh, picky with who she likes. Cheese is very shy but nice. He likes to be held.”

Derek came in at that point. “Could I hold Cheese please?” he asked almost shyly, climbing onto the bed.

Michael nodded, carefully handing over the mouse. “Be careful with Cheese.”

Derek was surprisingly gentle with the little mouse, cuddling him close and nuzzling into his soft fur. “I love him, he’s so fluffy.”

“Yeah, he is. He loves cuddles,” Michael said with a nod before holding his raven stuffie close. He yawned, nuzzling his head against Darling.

Dustin instantly noticed this and nodded to Derek. “Why don’t we all have a nap and then get some more food? Your bed is really comfy, Mikey.”

“Yeah, it is, and I’m sure all your stuffies want to nap with you too.”

Michael blinked, reaching up and rubbing his hands against his eyes and face. “Mm, OK. ‘M tired so... yeah.”

Dustin crawled over to the pillow and lied down, and Derek did the same. There was a small space between them, just big enough for Michael to fit in once they lifted their arms. “C’mere.”

The little boy scrambled over, flopping down and almost hurting himself with his glasses. He seemed too tired to care, yawning as Derek carefully took them off and put them to the side. 

When Dustin pulled a blanket over them, Michael was, somehow, already asleep, holding Darling close. Dustin made sure to put Ellie next to Michael, and Derek did the same with Cheese. “I’m glad we came to this house, Derek.”

“Me too,” Derek agreed, the both of them dropping their arms to rest on top of Michael before they both fell asleep as well.

  
  


Years passed and Michael grew up pretty well on the streets. His big brothers Dustin and Derek both took great care of him, always making sure he ate and had everything he needed. Derek had even stolen glasses for him. They didn’t have quite the right prescription, but it was close.

Michael’s days were spent thieving, hiding from the guards and playing in the streets. It was a simple life, but he loved it, even if he still missed his moms.

When Michael was six, something strange happened to his routine. He was playing in a large alley with his brothers when a small face appeared around the corner.

“Hi! What are you playing?” the boy asked. His thick glasses, freckles, and apparent shortness made him seem cute and friendly. Still, Michael was nervous.

Michael felt himself sort of clam up (no, he didn’t become a clam, it was a grown-up phrase) at the boy’s appearance and question. “Oh, um, we’re playing pretend,” he murmured as his brothers seemed to quickly recover from the kid’s sudden appearance. 

“Do you wanna play? We could always use more people,” Derek offered.

The boy lit up (he smiled; it was another grownup expression). “Yes please!” He ran around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of Michael and Derek. “What are you pretending? Oh, are there dragons involved? Or maybe magic carpets? Oh, oh! Is there someone who we’re rescuing?” The boy certainly had a lot of energy.

Dustin placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Michael here was fighting the big bad evil men. My twin and I are being the big bad evil men. We don’t have anyone to save, but you could be the person who needs rescuing. We were just having him rescue his stuffies.” Dustin pointed to the three loved stuffies near their stuff.

“Can I fight with Michael please?” the boy asked. “That sounds like fun!”

Before Derek or Dustin could answer, another boy appeared at the entrance to the alley. He was tall, a little taller than Dustin but not as tall as Derek, and he had long dark hair in a ponytail. He looked about the same age as the twins too.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” the tall boy said to the younger boy with glasses.

“I was about to play with my new friends!” The boy turned to face the twins again. “Can my big brother join too?”

“I- you- uh-“

“We would _love_ for you both to join us,” Derek said instead of Dustin. Weird, Dustin normally was the one that could talk well to people. “That is, if you both wanna play.”

The younger boy ran over to his brother. “Please, Marsh? _Please_?” he begged.

The older boy, Marsh apparently, sighed heavily.

“Fine, Jere. But we have to get home right after. You _know_ we aren’t supposed to leave the garden.” The little boy, who seemed to be called Jere, cheered happily, clapping his hands and spinning for a moment in his joy.

“Well, if we’re gonna play, you should know who we are,” Derek said, wrapping an arm around Dustin’s shoulder with a grin. 

“What are you do-“

“Shh, let me handle it,” Derek interrupted before grinning at Marsh and Jere. “I’m Derek, this is my twin brother Dustin. This is our little adopted brother Michael.” He gestured to Michael, and oh geez, the attention was on him. He just waved and hid a bit behind Derek. Dustin seemed too squirmy to be good to hide behind right now.

“I’m Jeremy,” the little one piped up, stepping forward. Then he glanced at his brother and started chewing on his lip. “I mean... Jeremiah Noah Heere, the third.” He did an awkward bow. “Mama says I gotta practice my introductions.”

“I’m Marshal. I’m Jeremy’s half brother.” The other waved. “You didn’t need to be formal with these guys, Jere. That’s only when we’re talking to adults.” Jeremy nodded and sighed.

“It’s stuffy and awkward.” He pouted.

Michael took a step from around Derek to do his own awkward bow. Awkward bows were formal? Apparently. “It’s nice t’meet you both.”

“Yeah, it is. Dustin, why don’t _you_ do a bow-“

“I will end you if you try to continue embarrassing me,” he whispered to Derek (no way Marshal and Jeremy could’ve heard).

“I’m trying to help improve your chances, ‘ya dip,” Derek whispered back before giving another big grin to the two, especially Marshal.

Chances? Chances with what? Oh well, it didn't matter. Jeremy sort of bounced over and peered around Derek at Michael.

"Y'wanna rescue your stuffies together?" he asked, picking up a stick from the pile Derek and Dustin had made, offering it to Michael almost shyly.

Michael nodded as he took the stick. “Yeah. I think you’d like Ellie,” he said softly before giving Jeremy a smile. “Thanks for the sword, by the way.” Jeremy looked confused. “The sword... I’m pretending the stick is a sword. I know you didn’t give me an _actual_ sword.”

Jeremy's eyes widened in understanding as he nodded excitedly, and he grabbed his own 'sword' from the pile. He held out his hand to Michael. 

"Quick! We gotta get away from the bad guys so we can rescue Ellie and the others!" he cried.

Marshal seemed to pick up on what they were playing, because he did an evil laugh. "Mwahahaha! You will never rescue them!" He moved to stand on the other side of Dustin, grabbing a sword as he went.

“We have them locked up nicely in here. You will _never_ get- Hey!” Dustin cried as Michael laughed, whacking and shoving him a little into Marshal as he dragged Jeremy over to the stuffies. 

“I don’t even need to help, Michael has you covered,” Derek snickered as he stood in front of the stuffies with _two_ ‘swords.’ “You will _never_ be able to get past me, you heroes!”

"Yes we will!" Jeremy cried, getting into a funny sort of position. He started fighting Derek along side Michael, somehow managing to move his 'sword' in a way that it almost grabbed Derek's and knocked it away! "Haha!"

Woah, how did he do that?! No, focus. They had to save the stuffies. 

“Power fire kick!” Michael cheered as he kicked Derek’s leg. Derek wailed dramatically as he held his leg. 

“Oh no, I’m on fire now! And my leg is broke ‘cause of the powerful kick! No, the captives!”

Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him to the stuffies, cheering as they reached the three. "We have rescued them! We're the heroes!"

Michael cheered with him, grinning as he picked up Ellie in particular. “Oh, the precious Ellie girl is coming to thank you.” He put her next to Jeremy’s face, having her give pig snorts before ‘licking’ his face. “She’s giving you kisses! She barely ever gives kisses to anyone.”

"Wow!" Jeremy sounded really happy about that. He turned his head and kissed Ellie's muzzle. "Thank you Ellie girl! You're such a lovely, good girl!"

"How could we have been defeated so easily?" Marshal whined, leaning dramatically on Dustin, whose cheeks went red.

From the corner of his eyes, Michael saw Derek giving Dustin a thumbs up. That made his cheeks redder. “They’re too powerful, too strong,” Dustin wailed, shutting his eyes and throwing an arm over his forehead. 

Michael couldn’t help but giggle as he let Ellie sit on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Now she’s thanking you by staying with you.”

"Awww! I'm so lucky." Jeremy grinned, nuzzling against Ellie. "Who else did we rescue? I bet they're just as awesome."

“We saved Darling the raven and Cheese the mouse,” Michael said as he picked the stuffies up and showed them to Jeremy. “Darling is very, uh... sassy, and she likes me most. Cheese was born a boy and has a very deep voice but realized last year that she’s a girl. She is very shy but also loud and proud when she wants to be.”

Jeremy got excited and flapped his hands a little, almost knocking off Ellie from his shoulder. "Oh, like me! I was born a girl but I'm actually a boy!" He looked so happy as he peered down at Cheese. "I love you Cheese. You're so pretty." He kissed her head.

Michael had Cheese squeak before having her give Jeremy a kiss to his forehead. “And you’re a handsome boy,” he said with a proud nod.

Jeremy blushed a little, looking away and grinning."Thanks."

Marshal came over, smiling proudly. "Jeremy has been really trying to help people understand about who he is, so having someone already know is a really big deal."

“But if he says he’s a boy, he’s a boy, so why are people not getting that?” Michael asked with a frown.

"Because not everyone gets it," Jeremy explained. "They think that because I have girl parts, I have to be a girl. They don't always listen... Mama doesn't listen, but Dad does so I get to be Jeremy now instead of Annabelle. Dad even picked out my name like he would have if I had been born a boy." He sounded so happy about that. Michael was happy for him too.

“That’s awesome. Your dad is good for getting it and your mama needs to get smarter to understand.” Michael heart hurt as he thought about Mama. “Maybe you can explain Cheese to her and she’ll get it.” He missed Mama. He missed Ina too. Ow.

"Yeah." Jeremy shuffled his feet about, sort of sadly. Then he looked up at Michael and frowned. "Are you okay, Michael? You look sad..."

“Yeah, I just miss my own Mama and Ina.” Michael held Darling close. He saw Derek and Dustin come over then, giving him a hug. They stopped checking on the house a year ago, around when Cheese came out as a girl. Someone had bought their house and threatened to call the guards on them.

“Oh... well where are they? I can help you find them!” Jeremy offered hopefully. He sounded genuine about that, like he really did want to help.

“Jere...” Marshal sounded like he was trying to warn Jeremy about something, but Jeremy just shook his head.

“No, I wanna help. He’s my friend. And I’m sure an extra person will make a difference if we’re all trying.”

“The guards took ‘em years ago,” Derek said. Good, Michael still couldn’t say that without crying. He didn’t remember too much about them, but he remembered enough to miss them. “We found him in his house, waiting for them to come back ‘cause his Mama told him to hide and wait.”

“The guards...?” Jeremy asked slowly before turning to Marshal, tugging on his brother’s shirt urgently. “Marsh, we gotta go home and tell Dad! He could find them and get them home to Michael!” 

“Jeremy, it’s not that simple...” Marshal sighed, looking both nervous and guilty.

Before Jeremy could say anything more, a voice that Michael grew to hate called out. “There you two are! We have been looking for you everywhere- hey, get away from the royal family, you street rats.” One of the head guards came around with his group with real swords. 

Dustin and Derek both tugged Michael back, sort of putting themselves in front of him as the guards came over to Jeremy and Marshal. “You two know you aren’t supposed to go past the castle gate and walls, why did you go?”

Jeremy carefully put Ellie back down where she was sitting earlier before stomping forward, his stick sword still in his hand. He looked angry.

“I came out to play with my friends. We don’t need you, go away. And stop being mean to my friends!” he ordered. Wait, _ordered_?

“You are in danger when you aren’t guarded. You both should know that. And you don’t know if these people are trying to use you or not for your status.” The head guard talking gave Marshal a look that made him look freaked. Oh no. 

“I’m sorry, I should have kept a better eye on him. I came after him to make sure he was safe. These people are safe-“

“You don’t know that, Marshal.” Marshal gulped, and Michael felt Dustin tense. “Now come on, the both of you-“

“No! I won’t!” Jeremy yelled, stomping his foot. “The castle is boring and I don’t want to go back to having no friends! These boys didn’t even know we were princes until _you_ told them, we were just playing!” He was so angry. “Marshal was protecting me. That’s his job as my big brother and as my personal guard. You guys go or I’m telling dad _and_ Commander Valentine that you were being mean to the people again!”

While Jeremy was stomping, Michael saw the guards give Marshal another mean look. He tensed before he went and gently rested his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Hey, if we wanna look into the thing we were talking about, we should probably go. Talk to dad and get what we can, right?”

Jeremy scowled, then glanced back at Michael and sighed. “Fine,” he said, looking over to Marshal, then the guards. “But I’m saying goodbye properly. If you rush me, I’m telling dad _everything_. Including how you stole the cinnamon roll from that old lady’s cart this morning.”

One of the guards almost yelped at that, but they settled reluctantly. It was weird seeing adults listen to a kid. “Alright, but you can’t hold it out for a long time. A quick, proper goodbye.”

Jeremy nodded, spinning around with his nose in the air. Then he ran over to Michael and his face looked less angry and more sad.

He stopped just in front of Michael, hesitating and shuffling his foot in the dirt.

“Can I give you a hug, please?“ he asked shyly.

Michael nodded, but before they hugged, an idea came to him. “Wait a sec.” Jeremy nodded, even if he looked confused. 

Hurrying over, Michael picked up Ellie again and brought her over. “You keep Ellie and have her protecting you. Sharing is caring, and she really likes you.” He had her ‘lick’ his cheek again.

Jeremy stroked her gently, eyes going wide. “Are you sure, Michael? She’s one of your special stuffies...” When Michael nodded, Jeremy jumped forward and grabbed onto Michael in a tight hug, squishing Ellie between them. “Thank you so much. I promise I’ll take good care of her.”

“I know you will, that’s why I’m giving her to you. I’d give you Cheese too, but Derek would be too upset and cry a lot if I gave you her.”

Jeremy sniffled a little. “I’m gonna bring her with me next time I sneak out, so you can still see her,” he promised with a nod.

Michael nodded with a smile before he gave Ellie a kiss on her head. “You take care of him,” he said to her, and he had Ellie nod before putting her on Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy nuzzled against her before smiling at Michael. He had tears in his eyes.

“You’re my very bestest friend, Michael. Today was the best day ever.” He scrubbed at his eyes. “I’m gonna find them for you. I promise.”

Both Dustin and Derek both stepped forward and held out their arm. Jeremy grabbed them into a hug too. “Bye bye, Dustin. Bye bye, Derek. I’ll be back as soon as I can be,” Jeremy promised, nodding before slowly letting go and stepping back. “I’m a prince, so I always keep my promises. That’s one of my own rules for me.”

“I believe that,” Michael said with a smile. 

He saw Marshal start to walk over, but he stopped when he got a look from the head guard of the group. Instead, he waved over at them and smiled sadly. “Sorry we can’t stay. Bye. C’mon, Jere.”

Jeremy frowned. “No. Guards, step back. Marshal can say goodbye too. He’s a prince, even if he’s not ele- elig- not next to be king.” Jeremy hugged Ellie to his chest. “I’ll come home without another fuss if you let him.”

The guards seemed bothered by this but did as Jeremy said. Marshal’s eyes lit up, and he gave Jeremy a warm smile before coming over. He ruffled Michael’s hair, gave Derek a quick hug, and gave Dustin one that lasted a bit longer. He whispered something into Dustin’s ear and pulled back, giving a smile that Michael didn’t get. Dustin’s cheeks were also very red. 

“Bye guys. I hope we can see you soon.” He held out his hand and Jeremy took it, keeping Ellie close to his chest with his free hand.

Jeremy followed Marshal and the guards, leaving the alleyway where they had been playing. He turned and smiled sadly at Michael, waving Ellie’s paw as he vanished around the corner and out of sight.

Michael waved back, his heart hurting. Jeremy had said they were best friends. Now he didn’t know when he’d see his best friend again. Derek hugged him as he sniffled, and Dustin did too after a minute. “I miss him already.”

“Me too. Him and Marshal were the first kids to actually _want_ to be our friend.” Derek sighed. Then he poked Dustin. “What did Marshal say to you that made you so red?”

Dustin’s face got even more red. “He said I was nice, and that I looked really cute when I got excited about playing.”

“Ha! Dustin’s got a crush on Marshal!” Derek sang, clearly trying to cheer them all up.

“Shut up,” Dustin whined, his cheeks getting all red. 

“No way! You have a crush and he might have a crush on you too! He called you cute!” Dustin only whined at Derek’s reasoning, hiding his face in his hands. Michael couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little at that. 

“Mikey, you’re not helping!”

“Yes he is!”

“You two would be cute together.” Michael nodded. “He’s like... black and white, and you’re warm browns.” They would look nice together. They did. Like opposites.

Dustin’s face was super red, and he whined and tried to curl up. “Y- you think so?” Michael nodded, and Derek cooed playfully. “Shut up before I punch you!”

  
  


It had been weeks since Michael had met Jeremy. Weeks since he last saw his best friend, and he wasn’t so sure he’d ever see him again. Jeremy was the prince, the crown prince according to Derek, so he would struggle to escape.

Michael was very sad. Even Dustin’s promise of getting something awesome, like orange chocolate, wasn’t cheering him up as he sat on the steps up to their little broken tower. He cuddled Darling and Cheese close, missing Ellie but also happy that some part of him would be with Jeremy. This way, Jeremy had a reminder of Michael and hopefully he would come to visit.

“Hey up there! You missing someone from that cuddle pile?” a familiar voice called from below. 

Jumping from shock a little, Michael peered down. Jeremy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, Ellie in one arm and a bunch of papers in the other. He was grinning brightly.

“Jeremy!” Michael quickly looked around before getting up and rushing down the steps. He hugged Jeremy tight, grinning before taking Jeremy’s hand. “We gotta get you inside! If any of the guards come by and see you, it’ll be bad!”

Jeremy shifted Ellie to under his arm and followed after Michael. “I gave ‘em the slip at the palace. We have at least an hour, maybe two, before they even know I’m gone.” He cackled.

“That’s great!” That was way more than the short time they had before! At least, he guessed so. It sounded like a lot of time. “Dustin and Derek went to get food, they’ll be back soon. We can be up in the tower and surprise them. They’ll be so happy to see you!”

“Awesome! Also I brought some stuff for you guys, and I brought Ellie like I promised.” Her head flopped a little as they ran up the steps, like she was just so happy to see Michael.

“You didn’t have to bring anything, but it’s so good to see Ellie.” Michael made it to the top of the steps, waiting before he went to pull back the blankets that covered the secret stairs to their home. They were thick blankets that covered the hole super well. “Oh my goodness, you gave her a pretty, um...” There was some pink and blue fabric around her neck. “A pretty necklace! It looks good on her!” No, it wasn’t a necklace, but he didn’t know what the thing was called.

“It’s called a collar,” Jeremy explained, not sounding upset that Michael had made a mistake. “It’s like a necklace for dogs and other pets.” 

He ducked into the hole once Michael showed it to him, emerging in Michael’s home that he shared with his brothers. Jeremy looked around, looking stunned and really happy as turned around and around, trying to see everything. Michael pulled him away from the stairs, just in case he made himself dizzy with all the spinning.

There wasn’t much, not like how there was in his home before this. At least, he didn’t think so. There were two different pillow and blanket piles for their beds, and they had their clothes near their ‘beds.’ They hung a lot of decorative blankets- no, they were called tapestries, that’s what Dustin said- around and hung some in front of their window. It was still a window, even if there wasn’t glass or anything. They also had some crates and boxes to hold things and act as tables. “It’s not much, but it’s nice.” Michael went and put Darling and Cheese in his bed, the smaller one. Dustin and Derek slept together, they always did when Michael wasn’t sleeping with one or both of them.

Jeremy shook his head. “It’s really nice. It feels cozy... Nothing like the rooms in the palace, not in the slightest.” The way Jeremy said that was almost enough to make Michael believe that he preferred this small room to his room in the palace. Almost. How could he? It was a _palace_.

“Well, it probably doesn’t compare to the palace though, but it’s home.” Michael gave a smile before sitting down at the crate table. “What things did you bring? I know it’s papers, but what kind of papers?”

Jeremy held them up, beaming, then put them all on to the crate table. "They're letters! Marsh wrote you all letters, and so did I. He said that since you're not in school, you might not be able to read, so I can teach you using these!" He pulled out a sheet of paper with pairs of symbols written on it. "This is the alphabet. I wrote it out myself." He grinned proudly.

“The... alphe...” Michael frowned. “Alphabet... Oh, those are the symbols I see at the marketplace on signs for different stalls.”

Jeremy nodded. "They're letters. You combine different letters to make words. Like how we speak, but just with writing,” he explained. 

From his pocket, he pulled out a weird stick thing with a sharp tip (was it called a pencil?). Then he grabbed a piece of paper without anything on it and started drawing on the paper, the pencil leaving a grey line behind it.

"So your name would be M. I. C. H. A. E. L. See? Michael." He showed the word off to Michael proudly. The letters weren't as neat as the ones in the market stalls, but Michael could easily match them to the alphabet that Jeremy showed him. "That's how Marshal said you'd spell it anyways."

Michael nodded, looking down at his name and feeling something in his chest. He wasn’t sure what he felt, but he couldn’t help but smile as he wiped away some tears. “Um, can I try to spell it, please?”

Jeremy nodded and gave Michael the pencil and the paper he had written on. "You hold the pencil like this." He moved Michael's fingers around until the pencil was resting sort of weirdly but comfortably. "And you can use whichever hand feels best. I use my left hand, but most people use their right hand, like you've got now." He scooted behind Michael, pointing at the first letter. "This is the letter M. It sounds like 'mmmm.’"

“Mm...” Michael tried to mimic the letter, finding it odd to try to write it out. Still, he got it after his second try. “OK, what’s the next one called?”

"That's good!" Jeremy beamed. "That next one is I. Like when you talk about yourself. It's the easiest letter to write."

He nodded as he wrote it out, smiling. It _was_ super easy, it was just a line. “What’s the next one, Jeremy?”

"The next one is the letter C." He traced the letter with his finger. "It makes a 'k’ sound in your name, but it has other sounds it can make too."

Nodding, Michael tried to follow how Jeremy traced the letter, smiling once he got it. He had three letters written and he was proud that he had written anything.

"You're doing it!" Jeremy cheered. "Now... the next letter is H. It's silent in your name, but it's still important." Jeremy drew it out with his finger on the paper, which helped a lot. Seeing how Jeremy did it made it easier to copy.

“If it’s silent, why is it there?” Michael asked as he copied the letter after the C he had written. It was coming together quite nicely.

"I dunno." Jeremy shrugged. "Some words have them, but I haven't learned why yet. Words are weird. But you're doing great!"

Michael nodded before pointing to the letter after H. “And what’s that one called?” He tried tracing the letter as he asked to see if he could write it without Jeremy’s help.

Jeremy looked. "That's the letter A. It's the first letter in the alphabet." He grinned.

“Alright...” Michael managed to write that down, and he felt so happy when he could do it by himself.

"You've almost got your entire name!" Jeremy cheered. "Just two more letters. The next one is the letter E. It's the most used letter in the whole alphabet according to Marsh. I have two in my name."

Michael nodded, tracing the letter a few times before writing it down. “Marsh is really smart. How come he couldn’t come with you?”

"He had his guard training lessons today, which is how I know I won't be followed. Everyone thinks I'm up in my room like normal." Jeremy's grin was mischievous (that's the word Dustin used to describe Derek when he was going to play a prank). "But he knew my plans and that's why he gave me all his letters for you guys." Jeremy peered at the paper. "You only got one letter left. It's the letter L. It makes an 'l' sound." Jeremy stuck his tongue out a little as he said it, making Michael giggle.

Michael nodded as he traced the letter before writing it down. “He’s your older brother... Shouldn’t he be the next king instead of you?” That still confused him. It was always the oldest got to be King next. Well, that’s what Dustin and Derek had told him.

"He's only my half brother," Jeremy explained as Michael wrote. "He was Mama's son _before_ I was even born, before my dad married my mom. So he doesn't have royal blood or some silly reason like that." Jeremy huffed softly. "I think he would be a great king."

“He would,” Michael agreed before pulling back and smiling at his finished name. “But, uh, I did it, right? This is my name?”

Jeremy looked down at the paper. "It is! It's your name! You wrote your name!" He cheered, hugging Michael. He sounded super proud, and Ellie even 'licked' Michael's face in celebration too!

“I wrote my name!” Michael cheered around a laugh as he hugged Jeremy back. “I can write my name now!” He laughed and laughed but cried a bit too.

"You can! And you can learn to write more things too!" Jeremy giggled so happily.

"Mikey? We heard voices, are you oka-" Dustin came through the hole covered by the carpet and froze in his tracks, with Derek smacking into his back a moment later, grumbling quietly until he spotted Jeremy.

"Dustin! Derek! I missed you!" Jeremy jumped to his feet, running over to Michael's brothers and hugging them tightly. Their bags of food were quickly put down in favor of hugging Jeremy back.

“We missed you too, Jeremy,” Derek said as he and Dustin held him close. “It’s so good to see you! How did you manage to get away?”

“The guards are busy with training Marshal for guard stuff,” Michael explained before picking up the paper and bringing it to show his brothers. “Look, Jeremy taught me how to spell my name! This is what my name looks like all written!”

"Did you actually write that?" Derek asked, sounding both shocked and impressed. "Like you wrote it yourself and not Jeremy?"

"I wrote the top one, Michael wrote the bottom." Jeremy nodded proudly, still hugging the boys. "And I brought stuff so I can teach you all to read and write. And do math, but that's not as important right now. You guys can count and stuff already."

“That’s amazing, Michael! Oh, I’m so proud,” Dustin said with a grin before he noogied Jeremy. “You are too! Thank you for bringing stuff to teach us.”

Jeremy squawked and flailed but was grinning as Dustin eventually let up. "Well, let's get started! I wrote out the whole alphabet for you!" he cried proudly, dragging them over to the crate table.

Michael didn't know learning could be so fun.

  
  


Learning was fun, but it was a lot of work. It had been months, six months, but Michael could finally read and write a good amount. So could Derek and Dustin. With all of that in mind (another adult saying), they were finally going to try to read the letters Jeremy and Marshal had written.

Michael held onto a letter from Jeremy, and Derek and Dustin each had their own letters from Marshal. “‘Hi Michael’ is all you wrote at the top, and you put a smiley face, right?” he asked Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah! You start letters with who they're supposed to be for. Plus, you make me happy, so you get a smiley face." He grinned.

"Marshal's handwriting is so fancy..." Dustin muttered, cheeks going a little red. Derek sniggered and elbowed him teasingly, but Jeremy didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, because he has been practicing writing a lot longer than I have. The more you practice, the neater it gets."

“I’m sure you’ll have fancy handwriting if you keep practicing, Dustin!” Michael said with a smile, and Dustin just smiled back before looking back at the letter. 

“But, um... What you said next is, uh... ‘I hope you are doing well, I have been missing you. Ugh, writing for... formal is stupid?’ Did I get that right?” Michael asked.

Jeremy blushed a little. "Yeah, it's formal writing. It's how you're 'supposed' to write letters, but you can write them however you want." He scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Also you read that really well!"

“Thank you, I learned from the best.” Michael gave Jeremy a big grin (not literally gave it to him) before looking back at the letter. “Um... ‘The castle is so boring. They say that you can’t live here bu.... beh... because you aren’t royah... royalt... royalty.’” Michael glanced up at Jeremy to make sure he was saying everything right.

Jeremy nodded proudly, urging him to keep going. He did turn away for a second to held Derek figure out a word (it was ‘captive’) but had his attention on Michael again a moment later.

“Alright, uh... ‘I think that rule is stupid. A lot of royal people who vih... visit are mean and dumb and rude. They call me a girl.’ Those people are stupid,” Michael grumbled before continuing. “‘I just wanna play with you all the time. You’re fun and my best f... fuh... friend.’ Aww, you’re my best friend too, Remy!”

Jeremy blushed and smiled, hugging Michael before nodding back to the letter. "You're doing so great, Mikey. I'm so proud of you!"

Michael felt himself blush before nodding and looking back to the letter. “‘When I’m King, I’m gonna make it so you can live with me. You and Derek and Dustin. No one can s... stop me then. Then we can be to... togeh... together all the time.’ That would be so great! ‘See you soon. Jeremy.’ But I’m already looking at you, dummy.”

"Yeah, but if you tried reading the letter before when I _wasn't_ here..." Jeremy grumbled, pouting but not looking upset. "Letters are a way of talking to each other when you're not around someone else. So you can talk to friends who live far away or who can't visit."

“Oooh. Like with Dustin and Derek reading letters from Marshal.” Michael nodded as he got it, putting the letter down before hugging Jeremy. “Thank you for the letter.”

Jeremy hugged Michael back tightly. “I’m so happy you can read it now. I’m so proud of you, Michael.” He nuzzled closer, tucking his face into the crook of Michael’s neck with a happy sigh. Normally, Michael didn’t like people near his neck, but he didn’t mind it with Jeremy. It felt nice, special almost.

“It’s thanks to you. You taught me, I wouldn’t know how to read it if wasn’t for you,” Michael told him, glancing over at Derek and Dustin. 

Dustin’s face was red, and Derek was looking at his own letter with a smile. Marshal must’ve written them nice things.

"Well... You should have been able to. Everyone should learn how to read and write and do all that stuff, you shouldn't need money to do that." Jeremy got a bit of a weird look, like he always did when he was thinking about being king. He must have been planning something for the future. "When I'm king, I'm gonna make sure all the kids in the kingdom get that, and everyone has enough food and a place to live, to make sure that everyone has the best chance." He nodded.

“That’ll be nice,” Michael said as he rested his head against Jeremy’s. “I can’t wait for you to be king, Remy. It’ll be nice. Not that your dad isn’t nice as king, but it’ll be nicer.”

"Dad tries to be nice." Jeremy sighed heavily. "But he listens to Squip too much. I think Squip is doing something to him, but I don't know what. All I know is that Mama comes back meaner after talking to Squip, and Dad seems... weirder."

“So... Are you gonna get rid of Squip? What is he even supposed to do?” Michael asked before he reached over and tugged a blanket over them.

"I'm gonna fire him for sure." Jeremy nodded. "He's supposed to give Dad advice about how to be the best king he can be, but Squip is mean and I think he doesn't actually care." He made a face, curling closer to Michael under the blanket. "I think you and Dustin and Derek would make better advisors. You care about people, and you actually know about what happens in the kingdom and with the people."

“Derek or Dustin would be a great advisor I think. They would be great at helping since they already give great advice,” Michael said as he made sure they were fully wrapped in the blanket. “Maybe Derek... Dustin would wanna work with Marshal. He seems to really like him.”

At that, Dustin sort of turned his attention to them. “What about Marshal?”

"We were talking about what I'm gonna do when I'm king," Jeremy explained. "I'm gonna fire Squip and hire you guys to be my advisors instead. And Michael thinks that you would wanna work with Marshal,” he added, apparently missing the slight blush on Dustin's cheeks. "Marshal is my personal guard, but he's also gonna be in charge of the army. And he's gonna need help from people who know how people work, like you do!"

“I- I guess I could do that if he wants me to work with him,” Dustin said, but he yelled when Derek snatched his letter. “Hey, Derek! Give that back!”

Derek danced out of the way, reading Dustin’s letter by whispering the words. “Ha!” he cried after a couple of moments. “I knew it! Marshal _likes_ you, Dustin! He has a _crush_ on you!”

“Derek, give it back!” Dustin whined as he ran after him. Michael couldn’t help but smile and laugh as they ran around the tower.

Michael giggled and leaned against Jeremy. If Marshal was here, this whole thing would be perfect; spending time together as a little family. Two orphans, an abandoned child, the prince, and the future king. They were a weird mix, but Michael wouldn't change anything. They were his favorite people, and he'd love them all forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this chapter has more world building and getting our boys to the present time. More sadness happens before any happiness occurs. Yeah, this isn’t the happiest tale.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! This chapter has a lot of ups and downs. We get to see more of Michael growing up, the twins being good big brothers and Jeremy struggling as things change. It’s... a lot.
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for such a positive response to this story. Knowing you’re enjoying it makes my day! Here’s hoping you continue to enjoy!’

Michael enjoyed whenever Jeremy got to visit. He spent time playing _and_ just talking with him, and Dustin and Derek were sure to do the same if they were around. Dustin started going to visit Marshal since he had a really hard time leaving, unlike Jeremy. Michael even heard that they were dating. They made each other happy. 

That was until one day, when Michael was nine. Jeremy was due to sneak out and visit soon, and Dustin had went to go be with Marshal for a few hours. 

Michael came back in to the tower, about to tell his brothers what he got, when he froze. Dustin was curled up in his and Derek’s bed, crying as Derek was comforting. Instantly, he put down his bag of food before rushing over and kneeling beside Dustin. “What happened?”

Dustin stayed curled up, sobbing even harder when Michael asked. Derek looked up at him, his face uncharacteristically stoney (that was a phrase Jeremy had taught him).

"Marshal broke up with Dustin. And said he never wanted to see any of us again. And he called Dustin so many horrible names." There was something dead and angry in his voice, like he couldn't believe what he was saying. Michael couldn't believe it either.

“Wait, what? No, was he forced to say all of that? He couldn’t have meant that,” Michael tried, his heart aching and hurting bad. Marshal was a sweetheart who could be a bit sassy at times, no way would he ever do that to Dustin!

"He sounded like he meant it. He was... so angry." Michael knew Derek would always tail Dustin up to the castle, just to make sure he made it in alright. "He was waiting outside their usual meeting spot outside the wall... And he..." Dustin whimpered, still sobbing, and he curled around the badger plushie Michael had given him all those years ago.

Michael didn’t want to believe any of this, but Derek didn’t lie about this kind of stuff and Dustin was so hurt. Still, he tried to cling on to hope. “Are you sure he was in the right mind? Uh, right state of mind? He’s always loved us, I wouldn’t think he’d mean any of that.” He spoke softer, not wanting Dustin to hear and hurt more.

Derek shook his head. "Something was wrong for sure. He seemed so certain, and it was so different from the last time we saw him... And I could have sworn his eyes were _green_.” He hesitated, looking a little guilty before sighing. "There's... something else too. Something I need to tell you."

Oh geez, this wasn’t going to be good. Michael did his best to brace himself. “What is it?”

"Marshal says they're doubling the security on Jeremy, and he's going to have an escort from now on... He'd not going to be able to visit us again... ever..."

Michael’s heart almost broke at that. “Wait... what?” He’d never be able to see or talk to his best friend again? The thought made his eyes water, but he quickly wiped his eyes. “Is it because someone’s making him not wanna see us again?”

"I don't think he doesn't _want_ to,” Derek clarified quickly. "I think it's more because Marshal or _someone_ is keeping him from visiting."

“But someone is making Marshal act weird...” Michael thought back to Jeremy telling him about Squip, who would make his mama mean and his dad act weird. “Maybe it’s Squip?”

"Maybe." Derek nodded seriously. Dustin's sobs quieted a little as he listened in, clearly hopeful. "We know Marshal has been spending time with Squip recently. He's been helping out ever since the Queen left."

“Yeah, and their dad has been a bit... distant,” Michael added with a nod. “It would make sense if Squip was making Marshal act different. Ugh, I wanna kick Squip’s butt!”

“Well... whoever it was... we can’t see them anymore.” Derek sighed, stroking Dustin’s hair. He held out his other arm, offering Michael a hug. “You might be able to spot him on his balcony if you use the telescope, but that’s it...”

“That seems creepy, but I guess,” Michael murmured before scooting closer, leaning against Dustin as he hugged his brother back. “‘M gonna miss him and Marshal...”

“Me too... They became family...” Derek nodded, sniffling. “We’ll... we’ll get by without them. It’ll be okay... Even if we miss them, they’re still family.” He had the same sort of tone that he used when talking about his mama and his papa and his baby brother, who all died in the fire when he and Dustin were little.

“Well, when Jeremy’s king, he’s getting rid of Squip and he’s gonna bring us in. We’ll get to see them again,” Michael reminded him, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. They weren’t gone forever, just for a bit of time.

"Yeah." Derek's voice cracked a little at that. Dustin mumbled something into the plush of his badger. Michael didn't quite catch it.

Michael looked down at Dustin, reaching a hand over from the hug to pet his head. “What did you say?”

"If they even _want_ us there anymore,” he repeated. "Jeremy won't be king for years. People change... and they move on. They forget about people." He turned back to sob into his badger.

That idea made Michael’s chest hurt, but he didn’t let Dustin know that. He was already feeling sad. “They’ll still want us. Jeremy promised, and he said he doesn’t break ‘em. He’s also my best friend. He won’t forget about us.”

"Of course not, Michael." Derek nodded, his voice thick with tears. "We'll see them again. Jeremy promised."

  
  


Michael forgot just how long it would take for Jeremy to become king. He didn’t forget about him though, he wouldn’t dare. They were best friends, and he had Ellie watching over him. 

Dustin and Derek both got sad whenever he mentioned Jeremy. Dustin got really upset when he mentioned Marshal, and Derek got mad. He was the temporary king until Jeremy was of age, and he... wasn’t as kind as their dad. Michael blamed Squip for that. 

Still, he tried to keep his hopes high. Things had been better recently. He turned fifteen a month ago and Derek snagged him better glasses. He could almost see the world perfectly, so woo! He still had Darling and Cheese, so another plus. 

Michael tried to keep those positives in mind as he struggled to find some good food. Today seemed to be a bad day for scavenging, though he didn’t _need_ to scavenge. Derek had gotten them a good amount of food yesterday. He just wanted to find some treats to make them feel better. They were really sad recently.

They had moved out of the tower too, which didn't help. The guards had found their secret location and had been ready to raid it. Dustin had luckily found out and they had moved out that night. They now had a really great old tree house on the edge of town, which gave them a wonderful view of the city as well as a great, safe location to just relax. The guards never went out that far, and it had no painful memories tied to it.

Michael thought about that as he searched around the back of the pastry shop, hoping to find some cake. The owners were nice, and they’d often leave out 'ruined' cakes for the local children or just anyone who wanted them.

He was just looking through another box when he heard a yap.

Michael looked back to see a small yet fluffy dog... What was the name of the breed? A wiener dog? No, but they looked like one... Except the dog’s ears and fur were very poofy and fluffy, so maybe not a full wiener dog. They were so cute. 

“Hiya there,” Michael said, turning around and squatting. He carefully held his hand out for the dog to smell. “I promise that I don’t bite.”

The dog looked at him curiously, with way too much intelligence to be a normal dog. Michael liked dogs. He'd never seen one quite as smart looking as this.

The dog approached, sniffed his hand, then yapped happily. Their tail thumped the ground. They didn't seem to be wearing a collar.

“You’re so cute. Do you not belong to anyone?” Well, would they be able to have a dog? Yeah, they could totally feed them and get them water. “Do you want a home?”

The dog growled happily at that, tail wagging furiously. Then, they looked around and grabbed a stick that was set off to the side.

Michael cocked his head to the side. “Do you wanna play? Let me get some cake t-“ He stopped as he watched the dog actually... starting to write in the dirt? That wasn’t a thing dogs did. What the fuck.

The writing was messy, obviously, but clear enough to read. 'Jenna.’ What. The. Fuck. 

Once she was done, Jenna sat next to her name and wagged her tail, letting out a proud bark and looking down at her work. Then she looked at Michael expectantly.

“So... Your name is Jenna? Alright, better name than I would’ve given you, I guess.” Michael looked between the prideful Jenna and her writing before patting her head. “You’re a special dog. A super special one.”

Jenna growled happily, leaning up and licking Michael's wrist. Then she stood and headed over to a box, sniffing it. She nosed it then yapped and looked between the box and Michael.

Michael got up and followed her over, curious. He picked up the box and opened it, smiling when he saw a cake in there. “Damn, you’re better at finding this stuff than I am. Thanks, Jenna.” Michael put the cake in a bag he used for his scavenging days before kneeling down with open arms. “Wanna be carried back home?”

Jenna jumped into his arms, nuzzling against his neck and chin happily. She licked his cheek before falling still, happily curled up against his chest.

If the cake didn't cheer up Dustin and Derek, this cute addition to the family certainly would.

  
  


They loved her, and she became a crucial part of the family. She helped by going ahead and checking for guards, distracted people, and gave good cuddles. Michael even snagged her a purple bandana (he couldn’t find any collars) that she adored. 

Michael celebrated the anniversary of finding Jenna by going out and managing to get her some dog treats. She happily ate them, along with some carrots, as he sat in a tall tree that overlooked the market. The spring season made it so no one could see him through the leaves, but he could see everything and everyone if he was positioned just right. Jenna sat in his lap, happily munching away as he ran his fingers through her curly fur.

For a while, everything seemed normal. Mrs. Marcus went and bought herself some jams, the school teacher led his students through the market place before school began, and the fruit vendor was being as stingy as always.

Then, something strange happened. Or rather, someone strange appeared. The person was in a large, hooded coat which obscured their face. Michael could tell they were short, and that they _might_ have glasses on, but it was hard to tell.

The person spotted some children by the fruit cart and hurried over, grabbing some apples and passing them to the children. Michael recognised them as Nina and Madeline, the two youngest girls he had seen at the soup kitchen. They were always hungry, so it made sense. But then... the person tried to walk off without paying. The fruit vendor noticed.

“Hey, you better be paying for those,” the vendor said, grabbing the person’s wrist and dragging them back to the stand. Oh no. “If you can even read, the sign says that you need to _pay_ for food or else I’ll make sure you can’t steal again.” Michael started to put Jenna in his little backpack that he got for her to ride in because he needed to help this person.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." The person's voice was vaguely familiar. They pulled out a pouch from their pocket, which sounded like it was heavy with coins. "This should cover it, right?" They handed the whole pouch over. The vendor took it and released the person, scowling. He didn't seem to notice the person backing away. Michael could just about make out the manic grin on the person (man's?) face.

The fruit vendor poured out the contents of the pouch before screaming. It was full of metal washers. “Why you- Guards! Guards! Deal with that thief! He stole from me!” he screamed as Nina and Madeline ran away, past the tree he was in, giggling and cheering as they held their bounty close.

The man gave a cheery salute before running off, away from the approaching guards and quickly dashing off into the alleyways. There was something about this guy that had Michael curious. He had to see what happened.

Michael still put Jenna into the backpack, putting her treats and carrots in, before zipping it up and running after the guy. He quickly got onto the roofs, following and watching what this guy did.

The man seemed to know the streets well, dodging and almost dancing around every obstacle with ease. Still, the guards were gaining and Michael thought for sure that he was going to have to interfere.

Then the guy jumped smoothly onto a small stack of grain bags, then up to the next stack and grabbing onto a beam and launching himself upwards onto the low roof out the side of a building. He barely broke his stride, each movement smooth and clearly practiced.

Michael couldn’t help but be impressed as he continued following. No one besides him and his brothers could pull off a stunt like that. Who _was_ he?

The man kept running, laughing loudly at the curses from the guards below. He quickly scaled the building and got up to the roofs, shooting off. The guards wouldn't be able to follow, not a chance, but Michael could. He wanted to know who this guy was, and where he was going.

Michael was sure to follow after him, though he was confused as he recognized the direction that this guy was going in. Was he-

The guy ducked over to the tower they used to live in, jumping in through the window. Why was he going there? It had been ransacked years ago.

He reappeared a few moments later, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he sat up on the top steps. Michael could tell he sighed heavily as he pushed back his hood to reveal a familiar mop of light brown hair. The freckles had been joined by some acne, and his glasses were a little less thick, but it was undeniably Jeremy.

His heart got heavy as he realized that this seemed to be a regular thing. Michael felt his heart ache and he wanted to go over to Jeremy. Would he scare him away though? He just wanted to go over and hug him, and he wiped away his tears as he tried to decide.

Before he had a chance to choose, Jeremy stood, put the blanket back inside carefully and hopped down from the tower, grabbing on to some ivy on the side and scaling down. 

He was about to leave, landing lightly on the roof nearby and flipping up his hood. Michael had to act fast.

“Remy!” Michael called, taking a few steps closer. He didn’t call loud enough for others below to hear, but hopefully it was loud enough for Jeremy to hear him.

Jeremy stiffened and spun around, looking both scared and hopeful. It was clear when he spotted Michael, because he began shaking a little. In an instant, he began sprinting over to him, jumping cleanly over the gaps between the houses as if it were nothing.

Michael ran over, making it to Jeremy and catching him in a hug. “Hey, Remy,” he gasped as he realized he was crying. “It’s been a while.”

Jeremy clung to him, unable to talk around his sobs. Honestly, Michael wasn't doing much better, more and more emotions hitting him with every passing second.

Michael slowly sat down with Jeremy on the roof, sniffling and sobbing. He felt Jenna wiggle in her backpack, so he carefully unzipped it so she could come out before he lost himself to his emotions.

Michael wasn't sure how long they stayed there, sobbing and clinging to each other, before either of them calmed down enough to be coherent. He did know Jeremy got there first.

"I've- I've missed you so much, Mikey,” he sobbed. “I was so worried. I heard the guards found the tower and- and-“ He broke down all over again.

Michael calmed himself enough to be able to speak. “Yeah, they would’ve gotten us if Dustin hadn’t found out about it the night before. We have a new place, it’s far away from the guards but still in the city,” Michael told him as he ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair. “I’m so glad you’re alright, I missed you.” He felt a nudging on his side and looked to see Jenna looking curiously over at Jeremy. “It’s alright, he’s my best friend, Jenna. I’ve told you about Jeremy before.”

"Jenna?" Jeremy asked, reaching down to stroke her ears. "Oh you're lovely." He cooed softly, still holding on to Michael. "I bet my Jenna would have loved you." Jenna growled happily, leaning against Jeremy.

He nuzzled into Michael's neck, just like he used to. "God, I've missed you so much."

“I’ve missed you too. You’ve been taking good care of Ellie, right?” he asked Jeremy, laughing wetly as he rested his head on top of Jeremy’s. “And, uh... how is Marshal?” Even if it was a tense thing to ask, he needed to know. For his own sake and his brothers.

"Ellie is still a perfect pupper." Jeremy laughed. He tensed when he heard Marshal's name. "And my brother... Well, let's just say he and I have drifted apart... But he's alright, I suppose." Jeremy scrubbed at his eyes. "I gotta go or he'll notice I'm missing... But I can be back here tomorrow night, at eleven o'clock. Can we catch up then? I have _so_ much to tell you. More than I can say now."

Michael nodded, hugging Jeremy tight before reluctantly letting him go. “Yeah, for sure. Jenna and I’ll both be back in our old tower at eleven at night.” He sniffled as he scrubbed his eyes. “God, it’s so good to know you’re OK.”

"It's so good to see you again." Jeremy slowly stood. "I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

Michael nodded as he stood too, picking up Jenna in his arms. “After, if we can, we can go back to our new house. It’s a treehouse past where the guards go, and it has an amazing view of the city and castle. It has a lot of tapestries and stuff too, you can’t miss it.” He just wanted to tell Jeremy everything and anything right now, but that was the least he could do. “I still have all your letters.”

"I still have all yours, too." Jeremy chuckled, scrubbing at his eyes. "And Ellie is a wonderful royal dog." He took a slow step back. "See you tomorrow, Mikey." He grinned, eyes still wet. "Stay safe." He turned and flipped up his hood.

“Bye Remy, stay safe.” Before he could just run over and hug Jeremy again, Michael walked back as Jeremy leapt to another roof. He let his tears of joy flow as he carefully put Jenna into her backpack before running home.

  
  


Michael ran all the way home. Dustin was on look out, and he seemed relieved when Michael entered the tree house. “We heard there was a ruckus in the marketplace, we thought you had gotten captured,” Dustin cried, hugging Michael tightly. 

“What happened? And why are you crying?” Derek asked, sliding down from his hammock.

“Dustin had been freaked that I might’ve gotten arrested,” Michael explained before patting Dustin’s back before hugging him back. He thought on the way and decided that, for now, it was better that they didn’t know about Jeremy. Jeremy lead to Marshal and he was a grim topic now. “No, some guy went and got Maddie and Nina a whole thing of apples and tricked the fruit vendor with metal washers. It was great.”

Dustin relaxed. "Oh thank god for that." He sighed, letting go of Michael.

"Wait, so someone _actually_ got away with stealing from the fruit cart?" Derek asked, very impressed and almost excited. "Did they get caught?"

Michael nodded as he got Jenna out of her bag. She went right over to Derek, who knelt down and pet her. “He escaped without a scratch. He was pretty impressive, almost as good as you two, with his tricks and stuff and maneuvers.”

"Must have had a good teacher," Derek mused, sitting down so Jenna could climb into his lap. "Was he cute?"

Well, he had been very attractive with his maneuvers and such. “I mean, he was covered by a hood and everything, so I couldn’t really see him or anything.” Michael sat down with Dustin in Dustin’s hammock, leaning against him as they swung in the air.

"Sounds like he was attractive for sure." Dustin nodded teasingly, grinning a little. "But okay, don't tell us."

"We'll probably meet him when we're out sometime anyways. We'll make sure he knows where to find you,” Derek added. Damn those twins. Michael hated how in sync they were with their teasing sometimes, even if they were totally wrong right now (totally!).

“Guuuys.” He playfully pouted, looking to Jenna for help. She was too zenned out by Derek’s petting to help. “Ugh, whatever. I’m gonna be out tomorrow night though, I’ll be back early in the morning.”

"Ooooh, going to meet your lover boy under the moonlight?" Derek snickered. Dustin did too.

Michael whined before half burying his face into Dustin’s chest. “I come here to bond and you two just shit on me. I see how it is. I see who I am to you two. I’m just a verbal punching bag. Woe is me!”

"Oh stop being such a baby." Dustin snorted. "You _know_ why you're here."

"You bring us cake!" Derek added, getting a pillow thrown at his head. It hit him right in the face, flopping onto Jenna. She didn't seem to care.

“Rude. I’m but a cake slave. I see how it is.” Michael sniffled, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned in the hammock, away from Dustin, and shifted the weight suddenly so his brother fell off. “The cake slave is rebelling because I deserve more respect!”

Everyone burst out laughing a moment later. It felt so good to just relax and be dorky, and honestly, Michael was still buzzed from meeting up with Jeremy again.

"Fine, rebel all you want." Dustin huffed. "But you never answered Derek's question earlier. Why're you crying?"

Oh shit, right. “It’s just been an emotional day. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and just...” Michael lied back in the hammock, looking at the wood ceiling. “Just reminiscing, I guess.” He wasn’t technically lying when he said that.

"Fair enough." Dustin sighed. "And... as for going out tomorrow, just be careful? If there's a new thief around, the guards will be extra vigilant for anyone on the streets right now."

“I will, don’t worry. I’ll just go out in the morning and get some food and stuff. I’ll be hiding most of the day since we’re well stocked with food right now,” Michael assured them, reaching a hand down for Dustin to take.

He did instantly. 

"And speaking of that thief, bring him over if you do meet him. I wanna see what he can do,” Derek added, relaxing with Jenna. She seemed blissed out still.

Michael nodded with a grin. If everything went to plan, Jeremy would be coming home with him sooner than they thought.

  
  


Jeremy had just finished getting out of his street clothes when a knock sounded on his bedroom door. 

Stepping out from behind his changing screen, he strode over to his desk, head held high. He was supposed to be a prince after all. "Come in,” he called as soon as he was seated.

In came Marshal, Squip right by his side as always. He hated Squip so much, especially with how his hand lingered on Marshal’s shoulder. “Hi Jeremy, I need to talk to you about plans for the upcoming future that concern you.”

Snowball’s head popped up from her bed as Marshal spoke. The panther was... an enigma, barely a species of cat, but Jeremy loved her so much. Especially now, as she padded over and sort of oddly wrapped herself around Jeremy while purring.

Jeremy stroked her head, trying his best to look dignified. Marshal, or rather Squip using Marshal, would berate him if he was anything but. 

"What's the issue, Marshal?" Jeremy huffed. "And why couldn't it wait until our official meeting tomorrow?" He scowled. Jeremy didn't enjoy seeing Marshal anymore. He took every precaution to ensure he didn't. Until Squip was gone, Jeremy effectively hated his brother (that hurt to say).

“So you could have time to think it over,” he told Jeremy with a polite smile. It wasn’t a genuine one, but one of those ones you gave when dealing with children. Jeremy hated it when Squip gave it to him. It hurt him to see Marshal use it on him, as if he was a stupid child. “I need you to start thinking about the marriage proposals you have been getting. You are getting close to the age of becoming the next king, but you cannot become king unless you have a queen, or even another king by your side as long as you are able to bear a child of royal blood.”

"Marriage?" Jeremy cried, suddenly angry. "I'm barely seventeen! I shouldn't have to get married so young!" He stood, and Snowball growled at Marshal when he stepped closer, as if to 'comfort' Jeremy. "No other king had to worry about marriage until _after_ their coronation, and Dad is still alive! Unless he officially abdicates or _dies_ , I'm still just a prince."

Marshal had the audacity to look troubled. Before he could say anything, Squip reassuringly patted his shoulder. “It’s alright, I can handle this.” Marshal just nodded, taking a step back as Squip took a step forward. “Your father has been absent for eight years, Jeremy. He has not been able to do anything. It has all fallen on Marshal, and he is technically not supposed to be ruling, but he took on the burden so you wouldn’t have to when you were nine. We are working under tricky circumstances right now, and we need you to work with us. The kingdom needs you to work with us, Jeremy.”

That was always his greatest weakness when it came to these sorts of issues. Jeremy genuinely loved his kingdom and his people, and he would do anything to help them out. If it was for the betterment of his people, Jeremy would almost always go through with the idea, one way or another.

"That still doesn't answer why I have to marry so young, or why I have to do it before my coronation." Jeremy scowled once more. Squip grinned. The slimy snake knew he had almost won Jeremy over in a matter of sentences.

“The kingdom weakened with the split of your mother and father. Marshal has been doing his best to keep things afloat, but he can’t strengthen it like you could. Even on your own, you couldn’t. You need to build alliances, gain trust and power. Marrying would help you and the kingdom in many ways, especially if you marry royalty or someone of another kingdom. Think of all the benefits,” Squip said as he readjusted his grip on his staff. “The more help you can get, the better. It is also quicker and easier to get a wedding together than a coronation, which is tricky to complete before the age of eighteen.”

It was a solid argument with some very valid points. "Very well. I'll consider it..." He sighed. "Now leave. I'm going to look through the letters I was sent by my suitors. I want to at least see who might be a decent match." Marshal hesitated, and Jeremy did too but only internally. For a moment, his brother looked like his brother again.

“I will see you tomorrow for the meeting,” Marshal said, sounding torn as he walked out of the room. Squip waved, though glanced at some guards who came to him and Marshal as he shut the door. He heard them walk away as they started conversing.

Jeremy listened in, but it was the same bullshit as usual. Make sure he didn't leave his chambers. Make sure no one came in or out without permission. Ensure the Prince is not disturbed until morning, that includes by his 'friends' in the service staff.

When they finally left, Jeremy let out a sigh and flopped back on his bed. This was a mess.

Ellie was in her specific spot as always, on her own pillow on the side Jeremy didn’t sleep on. She had a pretty collar on, one that reminded him of Michael. At least he’d be seeing him tomorrow night. 

Snowball made her own unique Snowball noise as she climbed onto his bed. She settled weirdly yet comfortably around him, her head in his lap and her tail across his shoulders.

Jeremy chuckled and stroked the weird panther. He loved his big, dumb kitty. He had a feeling Michael would love her too, if they ever got to meet.

Jeremy settled back with another sigh. Maybe later, he'd sneak out to the kitchens. They'd be interested to hear about everything, especially Michael.

Yeah, he'd go tell them later. For now, he had to deal with some letters. Princess Brooke had sounded nice. Maybe he'd start there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! Hope you’re having a good day. Our boys sure won’t. You’ll see when you read. Enjoy!
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! So! After so long, Jeremy and Michael are finally going to be reunited. Which is great! Nothing could /possibly/ go wrong!
> 
> Oh... oh... yes it can. Enjoy!’

Michael couldn’t help a bit of the pep in his step as he went about his business. He didn’t even care for Dustin and Derek’s well-meant teasing. After, what, seven years, he was going to get to hang and talk with Jeremy again! Just the thought was enough to get him choked up. 

He needed to just wait until that night and he’d be able to talk with Jeremy. Jenna was seemingly very excited this morning, and she pointed to the blue-and-purple bandana she had. She seemed to want to dress to impress Jeremy. 

For now, Michael sat in his good tree, Jenna in his lap as he munched on some bread. He had some dog food for Jenna that she was just finishing up from his other hand.

Everything was good and right in the world for once. Until it wasn't.

"You there! Get down here now, by order of the King!" A guard had spotted Michael and he didn't seem happy. Well shit.

Michael looked down, sighing as he finished his bread. He hadn’t done anything that could be used against him, right? No, he hadn’t. The bread was from home. “It’s not against the law to sit in a tree,” Michael called as he carefully picked up Jenna and put her into her backpack. She was whining and growling, so he knew he had to go.

"No,” the guard growled, "But you have other violations, Michael." They knew his name now? Double shit. "Get down here and come quietly, and you may be given a lighter sentence."

“Hey, if you know my name, I should at least get to know yours. I was always told not to go with strangers, y’know,” he said, standing up in the tree as he quickly glanced around for routes. Yeah, he had a few ways to get out.

"I'm Richard Goranski. Assistant to Squip and his personal guard." Rich waved him off. "Now, come down. I can assure you, you don't stand a chance at escaping."

“Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure of that?” Michael asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just because you’re high-up and are the little pet of Squip doesn’t mean shit.”

"You're surrounded, Michael. Captain Valentine?" The leaves rustled behind Michael. "Take him." Two arms wrapped around Michael, cuffing him instantly and restraining his movements.

"You're lucky I'm not my father, street rat," a feminine voice hissed, "or else you would be on the ground with broken legs right now."

Michael struggled, but found it utterly useless as Captain Valentine got him down the tree and to the ground. Once there, she forced him to kneel in front of Rich. "You have no right to be doing this without proof and justifiable cause! Let me go!" Jenna barked loudly and angrily from her place in her backpack.

"Oh, we have a cause." Rich smirked. "Multiple counts of theft, breaking and entering, one count of assault, and, of course, my personal favorite." He paused. "Planning to kidnap the Crown Prince."

"Wait, what?!" The only thing out of that list that he committed was theft, but he had never been caught. He made sure to stay hidden at all times. "That's bullshit, especially that last one! I would never kidnap anyone!"

"Regardless, you have been accused of treachery and plotting against the crown." Rich looked too pleased about this, his brown- no, _green_ \- eyes hard as ice. "You will be taken to the Royal Dungeons to await trial. Good luck, street rat." Michael was forced to his feet at dragged off.

"No, this is all bullshit! Let me go!" Michael tried, struggling and fighting against Captain Valentine's hold. No one came to help, and even if it hurt, Michael didn't blame them. No one wanted to be arrested along with him.

  
  


The dungeons were cold and dark. Michael hated them, and he hated how so little light made it down to him. He was scared. He missed his brothers. And he was going to miss seeing Jeremy tonight. This day couldn't get any worse.

For some reason, no one had taken Jenna from him, so Michael was currently curled around her as he waited and tried to figure out what to do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just taunted him," Michael told Jenna, glad that he didn't have chains around his ankles to keep him from having his knees to his chest. It made a nice spot for Jenna to lie in since his wrists were held high above his head. "We might've been able to get away or had some chance if I hadn't gone and taunted a little."

Jenna whimpered and licked his chin, as if saying that it wasn't his fault. Even with his dire situation, Michael couldn't help but smile. Jenna was so sweet. He hoped he could get her out of there before his... trial. Knowing what usually happened to people who were taken in, fairly or not, Michael didn't have much hope of making it out of this one. He'd need a miracle.

Michael rested his head back, hissing as he accidentally knocked his head against the brick. He looked out across the dungeon he was in, locking eyes with someone else who he didn't notice before. They were in a damp corner, and he flinched as he suddenly noticed them. "Um... hello?"

The figure, who seemed to be a bent old man with a massive, dirty beard, scuttled forward. He had a bad hunch, and was using a thick, twisted stick as a cane.

"Hello boy. Accepting your fate so easily, are you?" He croaked out a laugh which sent shivers down Michael's spine.

"No?" Michael looked the old man over, his stomach churning for some reason. "Who even are you? I didn't see you in here when I got locked in."

"Oh I've been in here a _long_ time, boy. Long enough that people have forgotten about me and who I am." His teeth, which were crooked and falling out, made Michael feel a little queasy. "You've been imprisoned wrongly, haven't you?" the man asked, cackling a little. "What if I told you I knew a way out _and_ a way to ensure you were immune to this ever happening again?"

OK, that sounded too good to be true. "If that was true, why are you still in here? And why are you offering all that to _me_?"

"I cannot get it myself, and here I am fed and protected." The man shrugged. " _But_ , if you help me get what I'm after, I'll promise you enough riches to ensure you never need worry about anything again."

Money would be nice, but this man was suspicious. "Again, why me and what am I even supposed to do for you?"

"You're a strong young man, and you seem noble and honest enough to trust." The man chuckled. "I need something retrieved for me. It is hidden, but the surroundings are worth more than even the king himself has." The man tapped Michael's manacles with his stick and they fell open, freeing his wrists. "So, do we have a deal?"

This was a bad situation, but he either went along with this crazy man's ideas or stayed and waited for his 'fair' trial. It took him a second or two to think before sighing and holding his hand out for the old man to shake. "I only shake when you give me all of the details. I'm not going into this blind."

The man took his hand. His hand was dry and rough and knobly, like a piece of old wood. "There is a cave in the desert south of here. It is full of gold and gems and every beautiful object you could ever dream of." It sounded tempting. "Deep inside is a lamp. You bring me that lamp, and the rest of the treasure is yours. But it's only _after_ you have retrieved it for me."

"What's so good about that lamp that it's hidden away and is supposedly of more value to you than the rest of the treasure in this cave?" Michael asked, not yet shaking on this.

"It is important to a collection of my family's. Stolen years ago by thieves and lost to the sands of the desert. I want it back so I may rest knowing my family is reunited in some form." Well, he did seem old enough that he could just up and die any minute.

Still, it didn't mean that he trusted this old man. Something was up, more than he was saying, but he would go along with it for now. It meant a way out of the dungeons, and a way to freedom. "Alright, I will get you your lamp, but tell me your name. I'm Michael." Maybe he could investigate the lamp before giving it back to this old man.

"Sammy." The man gave him a toothy (or mostly toothless actually) smile.

"Alright, Sammy, I'll do it," Michael agreed, shaking his hand as his churning stomach disagreed. Even Jenna barked, but he didn't really have any better choice.

"Good, good." Sammy chuckled, releasing Michael's hand and hobbling to the back of the dungeon. Where was he going? Even in the low light, Michael could tell there was nothing back there.

Michael rubbed his wrists (god, they hurt) as he slowly stood up, getting Jenna off of his lap as he tried to see what the hell Sammy was doing. "Uh, there's nothing back there."

He looked back over his shoulder to Michael, smiling mysteriously. "Things aren't always what they seem, boy." He pressed against the wall, which slid back like a door. Behind it was a lamp lit hallway with stairs leading upwards.

There was no way this old man should have known about that. Chills went down his spine as he eyed the old man, not liking many things about him. "I guess not."

"Let's go, boy. We have a long journey ahead of us." With that, Sammy hobbled into the corridor and up the stairs. Michael reluctantly followed after him, with Jenna trailing behind. He had a very bad feeling about this.

  
  


Where was he? Jeremy knew Michael could tell time, he taught him how to tell time. It was well past midnight, and he had to be getting back soon. He was a little hurt that he hadn't shown up, but he was mostly worried. Michael never missed anything, he was always punctual. He had even brought Ellie to show Michael how she was still such a strong dog.

Tucking Ellie away into his backpack, Jeremy made an executive decision to go searching. If Michael was missing, there were two people who had the best chance of knowing where he was. Looks like he might be getting that reunion with Dustin and Derek after all.

It didn't take him all that long to find the tree house, considering he had a vague idea of where it was. He knocked in his old rhythm on the door, hoping that they were a) home and b) remembered his knock.

He could hear the sound of scrambling as someone came over. "Oh my god, finally, you're back, Michael-" Wait, did Michael use his knock now? "-but why the hell are you knocking? You didn't come back at all ea-" 

Derek opened the door, his eyes wide as he stared at Jeremy in the dim light coming from inside the treehouse. A lot of emotions danced across his face before he barely got out, "Jeremy?"

Jeremy heard more than saw someone fall with a 'thud' on the ground. "Wait, _who_?"

"Hi Derek. Hi Dustin," he croaked out, already tearing up. God, he missed these two. They were as much his older brothers as Marshal had been, maybe even moreso, since the memories with them never got tainted by Squip.

Derek instantly wrapped him up in a hug, and Dustin gasped before getting up and joining in the group hug. Neither of them said anything, and he understood why. He could barely talk earlier when Michael hugged him. Jeremy at least knew he was coming to see them, so he was a little more prepared.

Even so, he was bawling and sobbing and feeling so amazing from being hugged by his family again. God, he had missed them. "I'm so happy you're okay. I got so worried when I heard about the tower, and then when I saw Michael yesterday-"

"Wait, you what-"

"You're the cute thief dude?!" Derek cried, interrupting Dustin.

"He called me _cute_?" Jeremy stammered, turning red. He was already finding himself attracted to Michael, he had grown up a lot in the past few years, becoming insanely attractive in Jeremy's opinion. This didn't help matters.

"Yeah, basically! He said you were attractive, but that's not the point right now." Derek calmed himself down, ignoring Dustin's glare. "You saw him yesterday. You were going to meet him tonight, right?" Jeremy nodded. "And he didn't show up?" Again, he nodded. "We haven't seen him since this morning, and he said he was gonna come back for dinner a few hours before you two met up."

Jeremy paled. "Something must have happened to him." God, something must have happened, they must have been tailed yesterday. This was all Jeremy's fault, he should have been more careful. Michael was in danger. Jeremy had to do something... Right after he stopped feeling so dizzy.

"Hey, you look like you're gonna pass out," Derek said as he and Dustin helped Jeremy sit. He felt the familiar plush of their pillows as he was sat down. 

"I'll get you a drink," Dustin said as he hurried across the treehouse. Derek, meanwhile, shifted the pillows around Jeremy and places two familiar stuffies in his lap.

Jeremy reached into his bag and pulled out Ellie, putting her with Cheese and Darling before hugging them all close to his chest. It helped so much, and the dizziness started to fade. The worry did not.

Dustin had him drink some of the water he got for him, and Jeremy felt a little less dizzy. "We told Michael to be careful because of yesterday, that there would be more guards. He's normally very hidden though, so they had to have had someone looking specifically for him then. He's never been caught stealing though, he isn't a risk-taker with taking anything."

"I think someone must have tailed me after the stunt I pulled yesterday..." Jeremy sighed. "I just... I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever I can to get him back."

"It's not your fault. It's not like you knew," Derek assured him as he sat up properly. "We'll figure something out to get him back."

Dustin looked like he was going to say something, and he hesitated before asking, "I know it's off topic, but how... How is Marshal?"

"Physically fine," Jeremy replied with a heavy heart. He knew how much Marshal meant to Dustin. And vice versa, too, before Squip got involved. "But... he's not been himself in a long time. Squip's done something to him and... Well... I miss my big brother..." he concluded eventually. He didn't know how else to say it.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Dustin said, clearing his throat before offering his arms open for a hug. "We'll find Michael, and maybe we can fix Marshal."

Jeremy dove in for the hug without hesitating for even a second. God, this felt good. He had missed Dustin and Derek and Marshal so much. He lost all three in the same day, after all.

Dustin hugged him, and he felt Derek join in the hug. Jeremy let himself cry again. After this, they'd talk and he could go back to the castle to investigate. He was going to get answers.

  
  


Michael couldn't help but shiver as he gazed up at the giant maw of the cave. It looked like the jaws of some great beast, and the slight breeze he was sure he was feeling from inside it wasn't helping in the slightest.

"In there is where the lamp is. Bring it to me, and the rest is yours," Sammy reminded him, tapping him lightly on the back with his cane.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Michael assured him, ignoring for now how Jenna growled at Sammy. He took a deep breath before slowly descending into the belly of the beast cave.

He was no more than a few steps in when the floor collapsed beneath him. For a split second, Michael was falling before landing, surprisingly, on his feet a few feet down.

The room was lit by light from nowhere, and the mountains of gold and jewels twinkled merrily, filling almost every inch of the massive room. There had to be enough gold in here to buy the whole country!

That wasn't the point of coming here though. Michael took a deep breath before turning around, holding his arms out. "I got you, Jenna, just trust me." The dog seemed to consider this for a moment before jumping off. As promised, Michael caught her, holding her close and kissing her face. "Just stick with me, OK? They took your backpack, and I can't carry you all the way. I can when we need to cross certain places if they're dangerous, but not all the time."

Jenna yipped and licked Michael's chin. He smiled and set her down; he knew he could always count on Jenna.

The room was almost a maze as Michael tried to navigate around the piles of gold and jewels. At one point, a beautiful sapphire necklace caught his eye, and he almost grabbed it for some reason, but Jenna's bark snapped him out of his trance.

He was almost out of the room when he suddenly tripped on something. Weird, he could have sworn that the carpet had been flat a moment ago.

But then it wasn't. In fact, it stood up on its short edge, the pattern shimmering for a moment before a boy, barely older that Michael, stumbled forward, gasping for breath.

Michael yelped as he scurried back, falling on his butt. What the hell, how did a guy suddenly appear?! "H-hello? Are- are you OK?"

"Oh my gods, you have _no_ idea how good it is to finally be out of there," the boy panted. "Thank you so much. You freed me!"

"I... _what_?"

"I'm Jake. I'm the spirit of the magic carpet, and I've been trapped in that thing for... what, ten thousand years?" The boy stood and stretched. "You activated the carpet which, in turn, freed me from inside."

"I... um... You're welcome?" Michael tried to wrap his head around what this guy was saying, his head reeling as he tried to process this. Magic carpets were real, and this guy was a supposed spirit? What?

The boy, Jake, chuckled. "It's a lot to take in if you don't already know about magic, so I get if you're a little freaked." He offered his hand to shake. "But, since you freed me, I'm bound to you if you want. You can use my carpet if you so choose, whenever you like."

"I... Thank you?" Michael took the (surprisingly) sturdy hand of Jake, letting him help him up to his feet after he shook it. He looked forward at the carpet, seeing it was stuck under some rubble. "Let's get your carpet out from under this crap first before you offer me anything."

Jake nodded and smiled knowingly. It made Michael feel good, honestly.

A couple of minutes later, the carpet was free and was now carrying a very pleased Jenna a few feet off the ground. Jake trailed after Michael, seemingly happy to go deeper into the cave.

"So, how did you even get trapped in this cave?" Michael asked, arms crossed over his chest as he glanced around at the fineries littered about.

"Oh, well, my last master decided he had enough of my lip and my flirting with the servants, so he locked me away into the carpet," Jake recounted almost fondly. "Then his home got ransacked and I was taken, still inside the carpet, and left in here as part of the treasure."

"Oh. I'm really sorry that you had to go through that, Jake." Michael thought for a second before stopping and holding out his hand to Jake. "I'm Michael, by the way. Sorry, all the magic business and you suddenly appearing sort of made introducing myself slip my mind."

"Hey, it's cool." Jake was just super chill and Michael decided that he liked that fact. "Nice to meet you, Michael. It's nice to have someone actually giving me a name to use instead of expecting 'Master' all the time." He snorted.

"That's... terrible. Also, I'm not your master, so don't worry about that. If anything, I'd consider you more like a friend," Michael told him before he started to walk further in, keeping an eye out for a lamp.

"Awesome." Jake grinned. Before Michael could reply, they exited the treasure room and ended up in a strangely lit cave. It was mostly empty, save for a couple of jewels that had rolled in and the single pillar of rock in the center. Atop it, bathed in what seemed to be moonlight, Michael spotted what seemed to be the lamp Sammy was after.

It was finely decorated, a blue base with pink decorations and golden accents. There was even a chain connecting the lid to the golden, curvy handle. OK, there had to be more to this lamp than it just being a family heirloom. Still, Michael took a deep breath as he walked over to it. "Do you have any idea about any of the other treasures in here, Jake? Like this lamp?"

"Oh yeah!" Jake looked like he was getting excited. "It's a-" His voice cut out before he could finish his sentence. He frowned, and tried again. Still nothing. "Damn, sorry Michael. I can't seem to say it."

“It’s alright, I’ll figure it out when I take it. I wanna make sure I know what it is before giving it to the old man,” Michael murmured as he got up to the pillar where the lamp was.

It was a hard climb up, but slowly Michael made his way upwards. He grabbed the lamp, which seemed to hum under his touch, but before he could do anything with it, there was a loud screech.

Jenna had jumped off the carpet and grabbed a rather large ruby in her jaws. She dropped it as soon as the scream sounded.

“You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you’ll never again see the light of day!” The cave started vibrating and collapsing around them, with lava suddenly burst in from the walls.

“Wait, what? Oh fuck.” Michael quickly hopped off, hoping and managing to land on the carpet. Jenna looked guilty, and Michael gave her a forgiving look as Jake, on the carpet too, started to lead the way out. “It’s alright, I was almost tempted to grab that necklace ‘cause of some weird feeling.”

“Well, we sure as hell aren’t staying stuck here. I’ll make sure we get out of here,” Jake promised as the carpet started flying them out.

Michael clung onto Jake as they shot through the air, a wall of lava chasing them and rocks almost hitting them as they fell from the ceiling.

They were so close to being out when a rock hit Jake. Instantly, his form flickered out and the carpet dropped out from underneath them. Michael slammed into the wall at the mouth of the cave, clinging to the ledge and to Jenna as he tried to climb up.

Sammy appeared above him. “Give me the lamp!” he cried.

Michael managed to hold Jake's carpet between his feet as he looked up to Sammy. Panicking, he shifted Jenna to rest across his shoulders before he tossed the lamp up to Sammy before reaching his now-free hand up, grabbing in his direction. "Alright, now pull me up!"

Sammy laughed maniacally, putting the lamp onto his belt before pulling out a knife. “Time for your reward, boy!”

Before Sammy had a chance to do anything, Jenna launched herself up at Sammy, attacking him ferociously. Unfortunately, during the scuffle, Sammy stepped on Michael’s fingers. He couldn’t hold on.

He was tumbling through the air, and he saw Jenna above him, falling too, and Michael passed out, praying that somehow, they’d be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! It's ya boy, Mara here! Ari is off having a blast today so you got me posting this chapter. It's a bit of a shorter one in comparison, but it gets us the rest of the main cast here for us. Which means two things: Christine is gonna be arriving! And there will be angst!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, after a word from my favourite person! :3
> 
> 'Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So I’m busy with seeing Beetlejuice today! I’m super excited!   
> But yeah, this chapter gets worse. Everything gets worse before it gets better in this fic. So sorry, my dudes.'

Squip was feeling much too pleased with himself. He stepped backwards and the Cave of Wonders collapsed in on itself becoming less than a dune in the sand. Oh how clever he was.

Not only did he find the one person who could enter, he also tricked him and disposed of the loose end in one fell swoop. It was masterfully done if he did say so himself.

Letting his disguise fall as he tapped his staff against the dunes, he went to look for his spoils. "Finally, I'll be able to get all the wishes-"

Squip stopped as he frantically looked around. "Where is it? Where is the lamp?!"

It must have been taken by-

That damn dog! As if she wasn’t annoying enough as a human, now she cost him _everything_! He should have killed the girl when he had the chance. With a scowl, knowing there was no way to get the lamp at the moment, if it hadn’t fallen to the flames and lava, Squip turned and whistled. He’d need his horse if he wanted to make it home before dawn.

  
  


Michael's head was _killing_ him. Also his body. Everything fucking hurt. He hissed as he tried to sit up, looking over and seeing Jenna was whimpering and licking his face. Oh thank god, she seemed to be OK. "Hi J- _fuck_." Michael held onto his head, a searing pain shooting through it. He pulled his hand back and saw that it was covered in a very thin layer of blood. Great.

Jenna nuzzled his cheek, whining and licking there with relief and worry.

“Hey, are you okay?” another voice asked. Oh yeah, Jake was a thing, wasn’t he? Jake hissed in sympathy. “Oh, ouch. I’ll go find something to bandage you up.” There was the sound of footsteps running off and Michael couldn't hear Jake after that.

“Thanks,” Michael said to the now-gone Jake as he properly sat up, Jenna in his lap now. He looked around, seeing that they were certainly trapped in the collapsed cave. There was a lot of rubble around them, no treasure in sight, and no way out. So now Michael had an injury that he couldn’t assess himself, no food, and probably a small window of time to live. Just great.

The guy who trapped him probably had the lamp too, whatever it was. It must have been special if it was in here.

Jenna barked softly to get his attention, then hopped off his lap and darted around a rock, coming back with the lamp and looking very proud of herself. She put it neatly on Michael’s lap, tail wagging.

“How did you- Good job, Jenna.” Michael patted her head and smiled down at her. “Now we can see why this thing was so important that an old man was literally gonna kill me for it.”

He picked it up, running his hand along the designs of the lamp. It was gorgeous, and Michael wondered why it was left down here- oh, there was dirt piled against the side of the lamp. Michael turned it to see it covering up a pretty pink design, seemingly oceanic in inspiration. He frowned as he rubbed at the lamp to try to get the dirt off.

The lamp began to vibrate. Then it began to hiss as sky blue smoke started pouring out. Sparks and fireworks shot out the spout and, with an almighty yell, a giant blue woman shot out. For a moment, Michael was frozen. Then the giant spoke.

“Thank you! I thought I was gonna be trapped in there forever. Do you _know_ how boring the inside of a lamp is?”

It took Michael a moment (more than that) to get his voice. “W- well, I can’t imagine that. Or living in- in such an itty- itty-bitty living space.” Did he have some head trauma that was distorting reality a little? Yeah, he saw someone who had been trapped in a carpet, but a giant blue woman?

The giant woman peered down at him, then smiled sort of ruefully. “Well, what is it you’re after? Everyone who gets me is after something, so what is it you are going to wish for?

"Uh... What do you mean 'wish’? Also, who are you?" As he asked, Jenna sort of crawled into his lap, seemingly not barking at this massive woman.

The woman looked confused. “So wait... you really don’t know who I am? And... you don’t know what you’re gonna wish for?” Michael shook his head, which set his brain pounding a little. Ouch. “Yippie! At last, someone who isn’t the evil dude!” Confetti flew out of her hands and Michael was sure he heard a party blower.

"Can you please tell me who you are? A lot happened before this and I need to understand what exactly is happening so I can try to wrap my head around this. I also almost just got killed and somehow survived so yeah, something stable to hold onto will help me."

“Oh, right, silly me.” The woman giggled. “Sorry, it’s been ages and I’m a little excitable.”

She swirled around a little before bowing. “I am the one and only Christine! The one true genie of the lamp. And you are my master. What’s your name?” In an instant, Christine was shrunk down to a normal height. She was shorter than Michael now, by quite a lot.

"Uh, I'm Michael," he said, instinctively holding out his hand up to her to shake as his brows furrowed. "Wait, so... You're a genie? What? I mean, that would make sense with you doing all these things and coming from a _lamp_ , but I just... So much has happened, it's a bit much to take in."

“I don’t blame you for being a bit overwhelmed.” Christine sounded sympathetic and genuinely sweet as she shook Michael’s hand. “But don’t worry! There’s no rush on wishing, and so long as you don’t use up all three wishes, I’ll be right here.”

"Alright, so you're an actual genie..." Michael took a deep breath as he let go of Christine's hand. "Well, I didn't mean to even summon you. I came here to get you for someone who used me, but it was either be used or be put on an unfair trial and be executed. He also tried to kill me after using me, so I guess it was basically going to end the same either way-" Michael stopped and took a deep breath before rubbing his face. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

“It’s fine. I’m the same,” Christine chirped. “And good to know that’s the evil dude. It’s always an evil dude who wants me for, y’know, power or money or women, and let me tell you that there is never enough of those to satisfy them. Once you start, you can’t stop.” She was very animated while talking. It certainly helped to distract Michael a little, and to help him focus.

"Yeah, I can only imagine," Michael murmured as he pet Jenna's ears, listening as she almost devolved to happy growls. "They have some evil agenda and need your power that you have in order to try to bring it to life, but it's never enough, they need more, and their greed overtakes them?"

"Bingo." Christine sighed. "It would be nice to _not_ be used like that for once..." She perked up a bit. "Still, you don't seem like that type, so I'm sure I'll enjoy serving you way more!"

"That... feels weird. You saying that you're serving me. Jake tried saying that to me earlier that I was his master. I'd rather be your friend or something," Michael admitted before looking around. Shit, where did Jake go? "Jake?"

"Yeah?" He popped up from behind a rock, carrying a roll of bandages. "Oh no! You're bleeding worse! I should have been-" He spotted Christine and lit up. "CHRISSY!" In an instant, Jake launched himself at the genie, scooping her up into a tight hug. "I've missed you, girl!"

"Jakey-D! Oh, it's been millenia since I last saw you!" Christine hugged him back just as tight.

"I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Michael posed before feeling his head. Did Jake say he was bleeding worse now?

"Yup! We both served the same guy last time." Jake grinned.

Christine looked over and frowned. "Oh, you _are_ bleeding. Here, since you've been so nice to Jake..." She snapped her fingers and the pain, which had been pulsing everywhere, suddenly faded.

“Oh, uh, thank you. But I didn’t make a wish,” Michael mused as he quickly tried to clean up the blood.

Christine shrugged. "I like helping nice people. I haven't seen Jake this happy since before he became the spirit of the magic carpet, so you get a freebie on me." She winked and tossed Michael some cloth.

“Thanks,” he said again, a bit dumbly, as he tried wrapping his head up. “Well, I’m glad you guys are back together at least, though it won’t do us much use if we’re stuck in here...”

"Well, if you want out, you _do_ have an all powerful genie who can get you out. Freebies are limited to small things, the rules of the lamp, not mine." Christine grinned. "There's also no wishing for more wishes, no raising the dead, no killing anyone, and no making anyone fall in love with you. But other than that, you can wish for _anything_." She winked conspiratorially.

Michael smiled as he nodded, shifting Jenna out of his lap once he finished wrapping his head. “Alright, still getting used to this. Uh... I wish for you, Christine, to get all of us out of here safely.”

"You gotta rub the lamp while you say it, sweetie." She winked, her tone gentle and guiding. There wasn't even a trace of any sort of condescension or patronising in her voice.

“Oh, uh, sorry. I’ve never read any genie tales, only know about them.” Michael gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the lamp and repeated his wish.

"One escape ride coming right up!" Christine spun around, causing a whirlwind to form around her. When Michael could see again, he was seated on Jake's carpet with everyone around him. Jake was grinning happily, and Jenna seemed a little nervous.

Christine's hair, which was straight before, was now in a curly bob, and she wore a strange uniform, complete with a hat and necktie.

"Thank you for flying with Magic Carpet Air, please keep your limbs inside the rug at all times and remain seated," she chirped. "In case of an emergency, exits are all around you!"

Before Michael could question anything, they were shooting straight up to the ceiling. There was a deafening boom and suddenly Michael was blinded by sunlight. Wait, _sunlight_?

A lot of questions ran through Michael’s mind, but Jenna whimpering and cuddling close to him made him focus on the now. They were out, they were being taken somewhere safe, and they were all alive. He would worry about everything else later, after they had landed and Jenna had calmed down.

  
  


Jeremy was certain he could find out what happened, he just had to ask the right people. Michael must have been arrested, which meant some guards would have been involved. Since he needed to know about guards, there were three people he could talk to: Marshal, who was supposed to be his personal guard, Rich, who was his friend years ago but now was Squip's personal guard, or Chloe Valentine, captain of the guard. She was his best bet since the other two were controlled by Squip.

That's how he found himself with Captain Valentine in his room, standing to attention. Sometimes being a prince had its benefits.

“You wished to see me, sir?” she asked, holding attention as she looked over Jeremy. Since she didn’t need to go out, she didn’t have on all of her attire. It was also early in the morning, so she probably wasn’t all ready yet. She at least had her sword hoisted on her belt.

"Yes, I want to know what arrests were made yesterday,” he stated, trying to sound mostly disinterested. Jeremy had a reputation of being cold and uncaring to his staff, or, at least, the higher level staff who tended to kiss Squip's boots. The lower levels and the common people of his kingdom knew just how kind he could be.

Even if Chloe looked confused, she listed off vaguely the arrests. “-someone stole from the bookstore, so they were arrested. There was someone with multiple charges that was apprehended. Finally, there was also another person who stole, but from the stationary shop,” she finished after listing about a dozen arrests.

"Details on the person with multiple charges." He waved his hand vaguely in her direction. Inside, his heart was pounding. That sounded like it might have been Michael.

“They were arrested for reports and some confirmations on multiple accounts of theft, breaking and entering, one count of assault, and for planning to kidnap you, sir,” Chloe listed. “We arrested the individual close to noon yesterday, with Rich Goranski leading the arrest due to orders from Squip.”

That had to be him. "And where are they now? I want to see my would-be kidnapper."

“Last I heard, they were locked into the dungeons. They are due to be put on trial later today,” Chloe explained. “I can take you there to see them, though I’ll have to get permission first.”

"You don't need permission." Jeremy scowled, standing up. "As I recall, I am next in line, not Squip. Though my brother is ruling in my stead, I still outrank and out rule him." He turned a cold eye on Chloe, feeling awful for doing so. She was a good guard and a good person; she was just blinded by obeying what she believed to be the law. "Take whatever precautions you deem necessary, but I _will_ be visiting the prisoner today before their trial. Is that understood?"

Chloe just nodded, her face blank as she kept herself composed. “Yes sir, I understand. I will get everything prepared, just let me finish getting ready as well, and I’ll be back to take you to visit the prisoner.”

"Good. Now go and get ready." Chloe saluted and headed for the door. Jeremy's facade broke a little as he remembered playing with Chloe when they were younger. She once was his friend. "And... thanks Chloe,” he murmured. He wasn't sure if she heard. He hoped she hadn't.

If she heard, she didn’t show it as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. As it shut, Snowball made a noise from her bed. Jeremy looked over and saw her staring, her tail slowly moving.

Jeremy sighed as he sat back down, feeling Snowball's gaze still on him. "What am I doing, Snowball? What have I let myself become?" he asked softly. Snowball just let out a Snowball sound, somewhere between a growl and a meow, somehow. The panther was a mystery to him, honestly, but he loved her for it. "Thanks for the words of encouragement."

Snowball let out another Snowball sound, and it looked like she planned to slink around until there was a knock at the door. Her head instantly turned to look, and she made a displeased Snowball sound. She only reserved that sound for one person.

"Come in, Squip," Jeremy called, rolling his shoulders back and composing his expression. He wouldn't show weakness to Squip, not now, not ever.

In walked the man he hated, giving that smile he hated to him. “I overheard that you were asking for Captain Valentine. May I ask what you needed to know? I could give you more insight.”

"I wanted to know more about my would-be assassin, if you must know." Chloe would have to tell Squip anyways. There would be no point in hiding his intentions since the most Squip could do would be to advise against it. Jeremy was still the highest in the kingdom, second only to his father... He needed to visit his dad's room soon, see if he was still okay.

Squip nodded as he walked along Jeremy’s room, as if sizing Jeremy up. When he was younger, this would frighten him. Now, it just infuriated Jeremy. “Well, he was about your age, and he was deceptively nice to people. It allowed others to let their guard down, hence how he stole so much and did so many terrible things. He tried today to be nice to Rich when he brought down food, but he tried to escape. He was coming right for you with Rich’s sword, and we had to put him down right away.”

No... that wasn't possible. "He's... dead?" Michael couldn't be dead. He was Jeremy's best friend, the person who he cared for the most. He was someone Jeremy loved.

Michael was supposed to come live with him soon, up in the palace with Dustin and Derek. They were supposed to be a family again. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

“Captain Valentine wasn’t on duty yet and was asleep, so she couldn’t have informed you of what happened. We were going to debrief her. What matters is that you are safe and that no one was going to take or harm you.” Squip turned and looked at Jeremy. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about this sooner, we didn’t want to startle you and distract you from thinking about suitors.”

"You killed him." Jeremy was in shock. He had to be. Michael was dead, and that's all he could focus on. "You killed Michael." His voice cracked a little.

Squip raised a brow. “He was taking an attempt on your life, Jeremy. We had to kill this man for your well-being-“

"He wasn't a danger, he's _never_ been a danger,” Jeremy snapped. "You did something to him. And believe me when I say this: you are going to suffer for this, Squip. You are going to _burn_." Jeremy stormed past the man, and he heard Snowball roar at him before following after Jeremy.

He ignored everyone who he passed on his way to see one person in particular. How could he have let this happen? Was he that far gone? There were too many things running through Jeremy’s mind, but it all came to a point as he opened the door to Marshal’s quarters.

Marshal looked up, his green eyes piercing Jeremy as he gave him a polite smile. “Ah, Jeremy, you’re up early. Is there something you need?”

"Did you, or did you not, give orders to have someone executed _without_ trial?" Jeremy gritted out through clenched teeth. Marshal was the only person other than Jeremy with that sort of power, as acting King. Marshal would have had to have given the orders. Jeremy had to know.

The question confused Marshal if his face was anything to go off of. “What? No, I would never execute someone without trial except for dire circumstances that required it. To my knowledge, there has not been any executions that have taken place in some time... Well... There is an assassin that Squip told me about, some man named George or something, who is planned to be executed for threatening your life and planning to take it, but that is a special case.”

"It. Was. Michael,” Jeremy spat. "Squip had ordered he be killed this morning for some bullshit excuse. Michael is _dead_."

Marshal froze, eyes wide and flickering in color. “What? No, his name was George. I haven’t heard anything about Michael in ages.”

"Michael was taken in yesterday. Michael was locked up under the pretense of ‘attempting to assassinate me.’” Tears were springing to Jeremy's eyes now. He couldn't stop them, and he didn't really want to. He wanted to hurt Marshal like how he was hurting, and he knew Marshal hated seeing him cry. "I know because I found him a few days ago, and he never went home to Dustin and Derek." Marshal flinched at hearing those names. "Michael is _dead_." Jeremy sniffed. "And it's all your fault." That last part came out as a whisper.

It was true though. If Marshal had bothered to check the possible assassin like he was supposed to, he would have known that it was Michael and that he wasn't a danger. He would have known and let him go.

“I...” His eyes flickered for a few moments before he shifted to be his actual eye color, not green. Marshal stood up from his desk, even as Snowball growled in warning, not so much to threaten. “I would never aim to even hurt him, let alone kill Michael. Squip and Rich had both informed me of a man named George. If I had known, I would not have accepted Squip’s recommendation.” He hesitated from beside his desk, his fist clenching and unclenching a few times as he seemed to be trying to figure out what to say. “I would never willingly hurt you or anyone important or close to you, Jeremy, I’m your brother.”

"My brothers-" Jeremy could barely breathe. "My brothers are called Dustin and Derek. Anyone else who could be my family is _dead_."

He could see the verbal blow hit Marshal, but he didn’t care. It’s not like he could feel a fraction of the pain Jeremy felt right then and there. “Jere-“

"That's Prince Jeremy to you,” he barked. "I just wanted you to know exactly what following Squip has gotten you. Are you happy, Sir Marshal? Are you _proud_ of what a good little pawn you've become? Because it's not only lost you a friend, it's lost you a brother too." Jeremy was outright bawling again but he couldn't help it. He stormed past Marshal, heading for the window.

He heard footsteps from behind him, but Jeremy didn’t care. After opening the window, Jeremy jumped out onto the wall nearby, running to go and hide. He couldn’t tell them in the kitchen about this. He just needed to be alone right now with Snowball... and Ellie. God, he needed to get Ellie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here.
> 
> So. Beetlejuice was AMAZING. I had the understudy of Beetlejuice, Will Blum. He was AMAZING and a sweetheart at stage door. <3 I'm super tired from yesterday but UGH, this show was so good. Not completely what I expected since the show was not focused solely on one character's arc but multiple, but that was GREAT!
> 
> But yeah, I got inspo from this show. In the WAY long ahead future, there MAY be something I thought of popping up. *insert the eyes emoji here* Yeah, but not saying anything else. Also don't have much to say on the chapter right now 'cause I'm still Beetlejuice buzzed.
> 
> And now, a few words from the amazing Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! So yesterday was quite a ride, wasn’t it? Well prepare for more as we get to see a bit more intense before it gets better. Trust me, this story is a lot. Enjoy!'

Squip was feeling pretty good about himself. Not only had he managed to erase the brat who stole the lamp from every record, he also somehow managed to break the prince in the process.

He knew Prince Jeremy knew the boy, he had seen as much when looking for the person who could get the lamp, but he didn't know that he was so precious to Jeremy. This might have been just the chance Squip needed to _finally_ get into that little shit of a prince's head.

Before he could think on how he could use this happy coincidence to his advantage, the door to his quarters was opened. Looking over, Squip took in Sir Marshal’s form... and his eyes that were not green. “You lied to me, Squip!” he almost yelled with an anger Squip had never heard before as the doors shut behind Marshal. “You told me that the assassin was named George, not that it was someone that Jeremy knew and cared for! You had to have known since both you and Rich lied to my face about him on several occasions! The best friend of my brother, who you told me to forbid from seeing us for safety reasons that are now shady in my mind, is _dead_!” His eyes were almost wild as he stormed to almost be right in Squip’s face.

How was Marshal free? What could the brat prince have said to him that could have had a profound enough impact-

They were brothers, and one was in emotional agony. Of _course_ Jeremy knew exactly how to hurt Marshal. He probably did it with intent too, considering he would most likely blame Marshal as much as he did Squip.

"What?" Squip stammered out, playing innocent. "I had no idea. He gave his name as George, and I didn't even see him before he was killed. I didn't realise it was the boy you two had befriended."

“I find that _very_ hard to believe now. How am I supposed to trust you when you told me before that you had gone to the dungeon and made sure that it was the man you had identified as the assassin. You _assured_ me that it was this man named George that you found in records! And now Jeremy hates me because I have been taking your advice. I don’t blame him either.” Marshal, even if he was yelling, looked collected. He was groaning and tugging at his clothes but he had a point to coming in here.

"Marshal, I have never seen your friend before, and he matched the records. The only way this could have happened is if someone tampered with the records." It was him, but he had the record keeper forget about that. "I assure you, if you give me time, I will be able to locate the one who had intended for your friend's death."

“And how do I know that _you_ didn’t tamper with the records? You’ve been assuring me that I didn’t need to worry about things, that you had things handled. _You_ were the one who brought the news about someone threatening Jeremy’s life, no one else.” Marshal almost ripped the hem of his shirt as he narrowed his eyes at Squip.

"I was only telling you what my guards had told me, sir." He needed to back off a little, show submission. Marshal had to feel like he was in charge. Squip even bowed a little, even if it sickened him to do so. “If you believe I tampered with the records, send for the records keeper and ask. I have not been down there with the exception to match the boy with the record yesterday."

Marshal was looking him over, distrust evident in his eyes. There was no way he would be able to regain the same control he had before over Marshal. There has to be complete and utter trust. Jeremy, the damn brat, had ruined that. “I hardly believe that I need to ask of that. You could have tampered with them at some other point in time, before the new records keeper was hired. I just- augh!” Marshal took a few deep breaths, stilling his hands as he looked at Squip. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t fire you right now, because I’m not seeing any in favor of you staying, not with all the backtracking I’ve been able to do.”

There was one way to make sure Marshal couldn't fire him. It was a beautifully dirty move, and, honestly, he was proud of the execution.

"If you fire me now, Jeremy will do something rash and most likely get himself killed,” Squip said simply. He caught Marshal's attention with that, so he started elaborating. "Jeremy is in a very vulnerable state right now, what with this happening and the suitors coming very soon. He's always been... impulsive, but he loves you, even if he's upset. If you fire me, you won't have any free time to try and make amends with him and, without your care and guidance, Jeremy is likely to do something... dangerous." Time for the trump card. "Remember what happened after the divorce?"

After the split of the royal family, Prince Jeremy took to climbing on the towers to escape from the pressures of being the next in line, and to hide away from Squip. Marshal was too stressed to look after him, and in his negligence, Jeremy climbed and fell from the highest tower. It was sheer luck that his belt got stuck on some of decorative moldings and he didn't fall to his untimely death (if he had, things would be easier right now).

Marshal was stunned into silence, hands clenching and bunching the bottom of his shirt as he stared off to the side. “I remember,” he almost whispered. “Maybe there should be a delay put on the suitors, make this easier on Jeremy right now. This is all going to make everything worse on him right now.”

"I'll write ahead and cancel any suitors who were due." Squip nodded quickly. "But... Princess Brooke is already on her way. She's due day after next, and there is no way my letter will reach her in time to stop her journey. Perhaps we let her stay for a few days, then ask her to leave?" he suggested.

Marshal let out a harsh sigh as he gave Squip a dirty look. “Yes. You are to stay in the castle until further notice. That is to be told to all of the staff here, as everyone will be making sure you stay here as a probation. If you do one thing out of line from this point onward, I will not hesitate in firing you at the very least.”

"Of course, sire." Squip bowed. "That is most gracious of you." Marshal was relaxing, now was his chance. He wouldn't be able to achieve full control, but he could certainly at least lower Marshal's guard somewhat, make him suggestible.

Squip angled his staff to be in the light, ensuring the eyes were facing Marshal and that he twitched it in just the right way to draw his gaze.

Marshal’s eyes flickered for a moment, more than likely because of the light bothering his eyes, before he glanced for just a moment over at the staff. A moment was all he needed.

Marshal sat fixated on the staff. His blue eyes only had the barest hint of green in them, but Squip would take it. He needed Marshal for now. As soon as he had Jeremy under his control, or better yet the lamp, he could let this annoying pawn rot in the dungeon for the rest of his life.

"You're so gracious for _letting me stay_ , sire." Squip emphasised the words he wanted Marshal to remember.

“I’m so gracious for... letting you stay,” he echoed, staring unblinkingly at the staff. “For letting you stay...” Marshal shook his head and groaned before crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re staying, but it isn’t determined on if it’s for good or not. Like I said, you’re on probation. One wrong word and you’re gone.”

"Of course, sire, I understand." Marshal might have pushed out of his control, but the suggestion lingered. The hint of green was still present. "I'm still grateful, and I shall strive to make sure I am worthy of this opportunity."

Marshal shook his head head and sighed before looking back at Squip. “You are to meet me in the meeting room so we can discuss things as planned with others, but I do not want to hear your opinion unless I ask for it. We are also working on things not on today’s agenda, and we are not deviating from it.”

"Of course. I will be there shortly, sir, just let me notify Rich to prepare my quarters. I'll have my bags packed and ready in case you are not satisfied anymore." Not going to happen thanks to the suggestion, but he had to at least look like he was being a good sport.

Even if he didn’t look completely satisfied, Marshal nodded as he huffed and left Squip to rethink his plans. Maybe it would have been better if he didn’t kill the boy... Maybe.

  
  


Michael was quite content relaxing on the deck chair Christine had conjured up when he remembered something _very_ important. He had been supposed to meet Jeremy last night. With everything that had happened, he had genuinely forgotten (understandable, but still!)

As the realisation hit him, Michael flailed and almost fell out of his chair. "Woah, careful there Michael." Christine helped him sit up. "Don't hurt yourself."

“I forgot to meet Jeremy. Oh god, he has to be worried- fuck, Dustin and Derek have to be too! I don’t even know how long I was unconscious for and how long I’ve been away for! Oh god, oh no.”

"Woah, breathe dude, or you're gonna pass out again,” Jake warned, putting his hands on Michael's shoulders.

"Well... can't you just go over to Jeremy's house when you get back and apologise? It's not like it was your fault,” Christine suggested. Jenna sneezed, and Christine looked a little offended.

“He’s the prince, I can’t just go there! It’s a whole complicated mess and I just-“ Michael took a deep breath before burying his face into his hands. “God, this is all kinds of fucked up.”

“Damn.” Jake huffed. “Only another prince could get into the palace... but, at least you have me now. I can get you back to the city in no time!”

Christine seemed to be thinking about _something_ , but Michael was too flustered to ask.

“But I’m not a prince. I’m just a street rat that got arrested for things I didn’t do! Well, I’ve stole, but that was to live and I’ve never been caught before. Besides the point, they probably told everyone I died because they said they were gonna put me on trial to see if I deserved to die or not. Now Jeremy and Dustin and Derek probably think I’m dead! Oh fuck-“

“But you’re not dead. You can just go tell your brothers that directly,” Jake reminded him. That helped somewhat, but not totally. “And as for Jeremy... well I got nothing there. Sorry...” At least Jake was trying. Christine, thus far, had been silent.

Michael took a deep breath before resting his head in his hands. “I just want to let them all know I’m alive...” He thought for a second before sighing. “Christine, what are you thinking?”

“About your second wish. It’s gonna be about your moms, right?” Michael nodded, not seeing where this was really going. “I might be able to help with _everything_ if you word it right...”

“What do you-“ Oh. Twist the wording to get everything he wanted in his wish. “Oh. Um, alright, uh...” He reached around and grabbed a stick and started writing stuff out, trying to figure out the best wording.

Christine whispered something to Jake, who nodded.

“Maybe you should wish for this: ‘the ability and influence to locate and rescue your mothers from wherever they may be, as well as the necessary backing to be able to do so.’ Chrissy says it will check off a lot of boxes, more than you think.”

“That’s better than what I could’ve come up with,” Michael admitted as he looked over the bit of words he had. He had some of what Christine suggested, but not all of it. “You know your rules and wording restrictions better than I do... Thank you, both of you.”

Jake shrugged and grinned, and Christine winked. “You’re a nice person, Michael. I wanna help. There’s just... one possible hiccup.” She sounded a little sheepish.

He raised a brow at that. “What is this one possible hiccup?”

“How do you feel about having to fake court Jeremy for a bit?”

“I... Would he know it was me though? I look exactly the same... unless the magic keeps him from recognizing me, along with anyone else?”

“Well, someone _did_ try to kill you,” Christine reasoned. “It’ll just be for a bit, I promise. Trust me?”

Michael sighed before nodding. “Yeah, I trust you. I have no reason to not trust you. Same with Jake.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes before saying, “I wish for the ability to locate and rescue my moms from wherever they may be, as well as the necessary backing to be able to do so.”

“Your wish is my command.” Christine grinned, grabbing Michael’s hand, the one which was holding the lamp. “Let’s fly! We gotta get your brothers for this one. It’s gonna be _epic_!”

  
  


Jeremy barely had the energy to not be miserable to anyone and everyone he saw. He at least felt bad for Princess Brooke coming over. She was only going to deal with his miserable nature. It had only been a few days since Michael was- went missing. If he didn’t face it, it didn’t happen.

“As I was saying, our gardens are renowned across the whole continent. I’m sure Prince Jeremy would be delighted to give you a tour, princess,” Squip simpered.

Jeremy felt the barest spark of rage, but nothing else. He shrugged and made a noncommittal noise. Not like he would be able to get out of it anyway.

Marshal looked concerned, but said nothing. Of course he didn’t. Squip was there, and his eyes were halfway to green again. Fucking Squip. Fucking Marshal. Fucking being alive.

“I mean, I guess,” the princess said, looking to Jeremy with concern. “If you aren’t feeling good though, we can wait. I don’t want anything to be pushed or forced because of my arrival.”

At least Princess Brooke was indeed as sweet as she had seemed in her letter. Jeremy managed to muster up a rueful smile for her. “I doubt I will be feeling good again for a while, princess, but perhaps a walk would do me some good.” He knew his lines, he knew how to be a good host and a prince. It was something he didn’t have to think about, which meant he could be as morose as he wanted to internally, just let himself fall utterly numb and done with the world. He shouldn’t make Brooke suffer in the process, though, so he would do what was needed of him.

“If a walk will do you good then sure. I don’t want to impose if you’re going through a hard time,” Brooke insisted, worry evident in her eyes. 

Squip went to open his mouth to speak, but the sound of loud fanfare in the distance startled everyone. Marshal was the first to investigate, the green fading from his eyes as he went to the nearby balcony. “What in the...”

Jeremy noted the change with some vague interest (he still loved and cared about Marshal, as much as he also hated him), but he dutifully followed everyone to the balcony, mainly because Squip was scowling in displeasure and that always meant good things.

A parade seemed to be snaking its way through the streets of the city, with jugglers and dancers and people singing and playing instruments. Jeremy was even sure that he spotted a hippogriff near the front middle section, but that wasn’t possible. They were beyond rare at this point, with only a few left in existence at all.

Somehow though, the epic yet humble creature was there with someone riding it. They seemed familiar, but Jeremy couldn’t put his finger on why. It nagged at him, but he ignored it in favor of watching the parade and Squip scowl. 

“Is someone singing?” Brooke asked, peering over and pointing to a girl who was doing just that. She was dancing around and, if Jeremy’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, she was getting all of the townsfolk energized and involved. They looked so happy, happier than Jeremy had seen them in some time, by the visitor.

That brought a genuine smile to his face. His people had been so sad since Squip and Marshal had taken over, with taxes raised and everyone barely having enough money to scrape by, if they could at all. That’s why Jeremy would steal and give back to the people, as well as leave what gold he could steal from the treasury to the families who needed it most.

A bit of brightness and color and laughter was a nice change for the people, and it warmed Jeremy’s heart a little to see. He felt the smallest flicker of happiness for the first time in days. His people were happy and having fun. He would have to thank the stranger who brought them that, the one who was riding the hippogriff.

As Jeremy thought that, Marshal hurried away and downstairs. Squip followed after him, calling to his brother. “Sire, what are you doing?”

Brooke glanced over at the parade that seemed to be approaching the castle. She looked to Jeremy then before offering her hand. “Why don’t we go meet these people? I think that’s more interesting than being nagged by your brother’s advisor.”

Brooke certainly seemed perceptive. Jeremy took her hand. “Let’s. If nothing else, the look on Squip’s face should be amusing.”

They made it to the massive front doors of the palace about the same time as the parade did on the other side. There was a polite knock, and a pause in the music outside.

Marshal went to open the door, but Squip quickly stopped him. “Sire. I’m not sure if that’s such a good id-“

“Nonsense, Squip,” Marshal cried, tugging the door open and almost falling back in shock as the hippogriff on the other side of the door reared up and cantered into the foyer, a handsome figure on its back.

The music continued, though it seemed like the music wrapping up. The handsome figure grabbed Marshal’s hand as he was carried forward, helping him to his feet before smiling. “My apologies, sire. I didn’t mean to trip you up,” the figure said with a dazzling smile.

The man was tall, taller than Marshal, with gorgeous tanned skin and warm brown eyes. His hair was fluffed to perfection, and his glasses were perched almost delicately on his nose. He was unfairly attractive, and Jeremy hated it. Everything about him felt like it should be familiar, but not in a good way. He was familiar in a chest hurt-y way. 

“No trouble. Thank you for the help.” Marshal chuckled. “So, who are you and what brings you to our country, my good sir?” The man was clearly a prince, which meant Jeremy had a very good idea why he was here. Well, at least Jeremy knew this guy could put on a show.

“I was told that the prince was looking for suitors, and I wanted to stop by, if that’s alright. I know I’m a bit uninvited and I’m sort of barging my way I -“

“That’s an understatement,” Squip grumbled. 

“-but I wanted to at least ask. I was in the area when I heard.” The prince carefully got off of his steed, petting the creature and smiling fondly at it. He then turned to Jeremy and bowed. “Prince Michael. If you will have me, Prince Jeremy, I would love to get to know you.”

Oh _hell_ no. Jeremy couldn’t deal, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t deal with that association right now. He had _just_ lost his Michael, he couldn’t deal with someone attractive using the same name.

Then again, Squip looked pissed beyond belief. _And_ this prince did seem sweet and gentle. As much as he wanted to hate the guy (unfairly so), Jeremy just couldn’t. If nothing else, it would piss off Squip and maybe bring some life back to the city.

“It’s a pleasure, Prince Michael.” He almost choked on the name, but he pushed through without stumbling. “I would be honored if you stayed with us for a little while, especially since I saw how happy your parade made my people.” Jeremy smiled, a little surprised when Prince Michael stepped forward, took his free hand, and pressed a kiss to the back of it, bowing low and keeping eye contact. Jeremy’s cheeks went dark red from that.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. I’m sorry, Princess Brooke, but would you mind if Prince Michael also stayed?” Marshal asked. 

Brooke blinked back to attention, her gaze turning away from the woman who had been singing and was currently tending to the hippogriff. “Oh, I don’t mind at all.” She gave a reassuring smile as Squip sputtered. 

“Sire, I cannot condone this-“

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Squip. Remember, you’re on thin ice,” Marshal told his advisor in a tone Jeremy had never heard his brother use before. It sent a chill down his spine as he watched his brother give the visiting prince a smile. “I’m so sorry, we can have your things brought to a guest room.”

“Oh, I can help,” the prince assured as he waved over two people. “My advisor always insists on helping, same with my personal guard. They’re overprotective like they’re my brothers or something.”

Jeremy felt like he should recognise the two men who came over, their faces were similar, and just looking at them brought a warm blossom of safety to Jeremy’s chest, but he couldn’t place why. Damn their whole kingdom for being so familiar but so foreign. 

“It must be nice having someone as close as a sibling, especially two people,” Jeremy commented. Before Marshal could respond or even pull his face into something akin to sadness, Jeremy huffed. “I’ll be heading back to my chambers for now, I think. My apologies, Princess, but our walk will have to wait.” He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Brooke’s hand then shot Prince Michael a small smile. “I’ll see you at dinner.” He turned, ready to head back to his room to think.

Before he fully left, he heard Brooke give him a farewell until dinner and a wish that he would feel better. “I’ll see you at dinner, Prince Jeremy,” Prince Michael said in a way that warmed his heart yet made his stomach ache. Yeah, he would be in his room until dinner. He needed a lot of time to think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> This chapter has some bittersweet and overall sweet moments, but also a lot of not so sweet moments. I've come to realize that a lot of this fic is... sad. It's so sad and painful, especially compared to the animated Aladdin movie (I didn't see the live action version). So... yeah. Sorry. :')
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! So... this chapter hits hard. I won’t lie, I have yet to have a read through that doesn’t leave me crying for one reason or another. It’s a chapter of revelations, and not all of them are good. We get to see a lot more of what’s been going on behind the scenes in the palace. Enjoy.'

Dinner was better than normal. Typically, Jeremy didn’t go to dinner and had the food delivered to his room. He couldn’t stand eating with Marshal and Squip, but Michael and Brooke were there, along with Michael’s advisor and bodyguard. 

Michael told such magnificent tales, even if a lot of them were obviously made up by him. It didn’t help with the conflict he felt. He missed his Michael.

Now he was calmed down from dinner, sitting at his desk as he tried jotting down his thoughts. Even now, after the time before and after dinner, the page was mostly blank. Ugh, curse his brain.

Snowball made a Snowball noise, going over to rest her head in his lap as she wiggled. Her tail poked and prodded at his side, eventually settling somewhere near his leg.

“Hey girl,” Jeremy cooed softly, stroking her ears. Snowball was a good kitty. “Even if I can’t think properly, it doesn’t mean that I should sit around and just ‘look pretty’ like Squip wants me to.” Maybe he should sneak out, go find Dustin and Derek, tell them about what happened. 

Jeremy had just settled on that idea when a subtle cough stopped him. That wasn’t possible, it was from behind him. The only in or out was past him or via the balcony. The guards were on vigilant watch by his bedroom door.

“Hi, sorry if I scared you. You looked a bit out of it at dinner and I wanted to check in on you.” Jeremy turned around to see Prince Michael there. “Also, your guards aren’t the best. I was able to get in here creatively.” He gestured his head over near the balcony where a rug that hadn’t been present before rested over the barrier.

It took Jeremy a second to collect himself, but then he was able to put up some form of defence. This guy really threw him off his balance, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“I don’t see how a carpet could help you get in here.” The ever present dull pain was still audible in his voice, as well as the numbness. Still, it was more genuine annoyance than anyone else had managed to spark. “And, while I appreciate the concern, I _don’t_ appreciate being snuck up on. I'm quite alright, so please leave.”

“Like I said, I had to get creative.” Prince Michael gave a small smile to Jeremy still. “And sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just have some things to ask you, and if you still want me gone after then, I’ll go, I promise.”

Jeremy huffed and leaned against his desk. He made a sweeping gesture with his hand, asking the prince to start.

Prince Michael continued to smile as he seemed to collect himself. He seemed to have hope in his eyes for some reason. “Um, alright. I wanted to know how, uh, if you’ve found out anything about Mama or Ina yet, since it’s been a long while since-“

“How the hell do you know about that?” Jeremy snapped, cutting him off. “Have you been going through my papers? That’s a _private_ matter.” He turned back to his desk, feeling overwhelmed. How had the prince known about Mama and Ina? The thought of them, after what happened to Michael, was by too raw. “Get out of my room before I call the guards and have you removed from the palace.”

Snowball didn’t growl or anything like Jeremy thought she would. Instead, she let out a saddened noise as she was looking Prince Michael over from the desk. “Oh, um, alright... Sorry.” What right did he have to sound _upset_? “I, uh, am glad though that you liked everything in the parade at least,” Prince Michael said as he walked towards the balcony. “You always loved it when I was dramatic when we played pretend as kids. I’m glad that hasn’t changed, at least.”

Jeremy’s heart almost stopped. 

“Wait,” he called, turning slowly. There was no way, right? Jeremy would have recognised him. “Come... come over here. Come closer.” He had to see for himself. He couldn’t believe it, there was just no way. This prince was just trying to get into his head. And yet... He needed to see.

Prince Michael turned around, hope in his eyes as he walked over to Jeremy. As he did, he glanced to the side and lit up at a sight on Jeremy’s bed. “You still have Ellie. Oh, she looks so pretty in her floral collar.”

That sealed it, and now that he knew what he was looking for, Jeremy wondered how he could have ever mistaken Michael for anyone else. Jeremy almost stumbled forward, reaching up and cupping Michael’s cheeks, tears rolling down his own. “It’s _you_. But you were dead. And you’re a prince. Oh god, you’re _alive_.” His words and thoughts were a tangled mess but Jeremy was beyond happy. He couldn’t process _how_ , so he just focused on the fact that Michael was alive. “I’m so sorry, Mikey.”

Michael held onto him, leaning into the touches on his cheek as he laughed. God, it was so beautiful. “You thought I was dead, there’s no need to be sorry. A lot happened and it’s a bit of a mouthful to explain it all, but you deserve to know what happened.”

Jeremy sort of flopped forward, leaning heavily against Michael. After days of believing he was dead, finding out that Michael was still alive sort of set him off balance by more than a little (in the best way).

“Tell me in a sec, I need a minute just to hold you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Jeremy felt Michael move the both of them before he realized they were sitting on his bed. Once they were settled, Michael’s hold on Jeremy tightened in a loving manner.

If he wasn’t so overwhelmed with happiness, Jeremy was sure he would be blushing. He had already acknowledged that Michael was attractive, but when he didn’t know it was Michael, he was downright... gorgeous. He’d process that later though, when he could think of anything else but the fact that Michael was alive.

Jeremy sighed happily, his voice wobbly with tears, as he clung to Michael and rested his head against Michael’s chest.

“I’m glad to know you care so much about me,” Michael said after a moment. “Also, when did you get a... panther? They look like a panther but act super weird and don’t move like one... They’re staring too.”

Jeremy giggled. "I got her when I turned thirteen. Her name is Snowball and she's special." Snowball hopped up onto Jeremy's bed and rested her head on their laps, her tail flicking. If she was any normal pather, that would be bad, but Jeremy knew that it meant she was happy. "It's traditional for the crown prince or princess to be given a big cat for their birthday. Something about showing the strength of will to tame nature or something... Snowball was odd and she looked like Ellie, so I loved her straight away." Snowball nuzzled against Michael's stomach. "She likes you."

Michael laughed as he reached down and pet Snowball’s head. “Wow, I’m already in love with her. She’s weird and quirky and unique.” Jeremy watched Snowball make a Snowball noise before rubbing her head against Michael’s, messing up his hair a bit. “Wh- heeey, I worked for five minutes on it today.”

Jeremy giggled again, feeling giddy and almost lightheaded. "She does that a lot." A pause. "Also your hair still looks really good, so don't worry."

“Oh, it still does, does it?” Michael grinned before reaching up and messing with his hair a bit more before pulling back. “How about now?”

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. "Somehow still good. It's almost like magic; it's scruffy but it still looks good." The chuckles gave way to another wave of emotions as it hit him again. Michael was back, and he was alive and he was more than okay apparently. Jeremy pulled himself to nuzzle into the crook of Michael's neck again, feeling happier and safer than he'd felt in literal years. Snowball leaned against them both, purring loudly.

“Well- nah, I’ll wait to explain everything for when you’re ready. It’s a lot to take in.” With that, Michael leaned a bit against Jeremy, though he obviously wasn’t leaning his full weight against him. It was a comforting amount, and it only helped him feel safer and happier.

Something occurred to Jeremy as he was nestled close to Michael, and it made his heart drop. "I thought Marshal killed you..." he whispered, horrified by that realisation. He was still upset with Marshal, but he knew it wasn't Marshal's fault. Marshal had been controlled this whole time. Jeremy had been hurting and irrational, but still. He should have never said those things to Marshal.

“Wait, what?” He felt Michael shift a little. “No, I didn’t see him at all. This guy, Rich, said that I was under his order to be arrested for shit I never did... Well, I’ve stolen, but I’ve never been caught. I know that your brother would never call for my arrest, even if he isn’t in the right mindset right now.”

"He didn't, and he... I was wrong." Jeremy sniffled, now for much less happy reasons. "He didn't follow up directly about the 'assassin', he left it to Squip, and gave the order to have you killed if you escaped. It’s standard stuff, but he... I... I blamed him as much as Squip. I... I said some _horrible_ stuff."

“Hey, you can apologize to him. You can when the time is right,” Michael told him, and Jeremy felt himself shifted until Michael was cradling him against his chest. “It’ll be alright, I promise.”

"I have a lot to apologise for..." Jeremy muttered, but relaxed somewhat. The guilt was still there, very much so, but he could at least acknowledge that he was wrong. He could fix things. Hopefully. "I've missed you _both_ so much, and Dustin and Derek."

Michael smiled fondly down at him, Jeremy saw that when he glanced up at him. “Well... What if I told you that the advisor and guard who are like my brothers _are_ my brothers?”

“They’re in on this too?!” Jeremy cried. “But they had no idea where you were when I saw them last!”

“Yeah, I went to them and told them everything before they agreed to be in on this. Like... this started the day after I got arrested, this whole thing, with me pretending to be a prince and stuff.”

"That's... wow." It was so weird. There was a snag, though. "You pointed out a country that you rule, though! And you have so much now! That's more than just a little game of pretend, Mikey."

“Uh, well, like I said, there’s more to the story... It’s a lot to take in,” Michael warned. “Do you wanna hear it? I promise this one isn’t made up like the ones I was saying at dinner.”

Jeremy thought for a second, then shook his head. "Not right now. Later,” he promised. "There's something I need to show you first... And it can't wait." They had about half an hour before the kitchen would close. They had to at least get down there before then or it would have to wait until tomorrow night. "Trust me, this is way more urgent."

Even if Michael raises a brow, he didn’t say ‘no’ to it. “Alright. I trust you.” They shifted, Michael sitting up completely before, seemingly reluctantly, letting Jeremy go. “Lead the way to whatever it is you need to show me.”

"We'll come back for your carpet, promise." Jeremy grinned as he stood up and practically skipped to the balcony. As an afterthought, he grabbed some hankeys from the dresser as he passed it. They would probably need them. "Follow me!" he called quietly, hopping down onto the roof a little way below his balcony.

Jeremy heard Michael follow after him, and a glance over his shoulder confirmed it. “Can you give me a hint on where we’re going, or is it a surprise?”

"It's a surprise." If Michael knew, he'd probably end up losing focus and slipping. Jeremy knew how bad that could be. Go back a few years and it would have been him splatted on the ground. Jeremy wasn't about to put Michael at risk. "Don't worry, it's the good kind." He jumped from the roof and used a sturdy flagpole to swing across to the stone wall with the arches.

“I mean, I’d hope so,” Michael called after him. Jeremy looked back to see Michael, even if he had never gone this way before, use the flagpole to swing across in a smooth motion that had his heart racing. Oh god, calm down, Jeremy. Focus on the task at hand.

Hopping between the two walls and heading over to the ivy was simple enough, as was the little jump to get down onto the ivy itself. Jeremy knew this route well since he had plenty of practice, and Michael was doing just as well at it. It was strange having someone actually keep up with him. Jeremy decided he really liked it.

"This way." He beckoned Michael to a small wooden door set into the palace. Michael nodded as he landed, following Jeremy over with a curious look in his eyes.

Michael nodded as he landed, following Jeremy over with a curious look in his eyes.

The kitchen was large and open. And, it was in the process of being cleaned, as evidenced by the water in the sink and the large bowls put to one side. This was normal, and it meant they were right on time.

"Hi! I'm here! And I have someone you're gonna want to see!" Jeremy called, the largest grin on his face. This would be awesome. "Mama! Ina! Come quick!"

"Who could be so important that you have to make us stop working, Jerem-" Mama's voice cut off as she spotted Michael. The wooden spoon in her hand clattered noisily to the floor.

"Abby? What happene-" Ina almost choked on her words as she came out of the pantry, her eyes fixated on Michael.

Michael was stock still, staring with wide eyes at his Mama and Ina. He was going through so many emotions, they all danced across his eyes, until he let out a choked sob. “Mama? Ina?”

He sounded so small, so young and broken, and it hurt Jeremy's heart. But he knew that this would help heal that hurt, even a little. Michael's moms were not only alive, but they were right there for Michael to see.

In an instant, both women rushed over to Michael, stopping just short and reaching out, as if to touch him, but not quite doing it. It was like they weren't sure he was real.

"I found him again, just like I promised," Jeremy murmured. "Mama, Ina, I want you to meet my best friend and your son. He's grown up to be an amazing man, from the little I've had a chance to see..." He looked over to Michael. "I told you I always keep my promises."

Michael nodded, showing he was listening, but he was staring down at his moms now. He was a little taller than them. “I...” Sniffling, Michael reached forward as well. That seemed to be enough of an initiative for his moms to hug him and hold him close. Michael seemed to get younger as he clung to his moms and just cried for them and about how much he missed them.

They were crying too, whispering words of love and praise and cooing over how tall and handsome and strong he's gotten. Over a decade's worth of love was being given in the space of a few minutes, and though it wouldn't fix the pain that Jeremy knew Michael had suffered through, it did start to heal it a little. He stood back and watched on proudly, so happy to see the family reunited at last.

After those few minutes of nonstop crying, the family found themselves sitting on the ground, Michael curled up against his moms. He clung to them like his life depended on it, panting and whimpering but also smiling. “I’m... you... _how_?”

"When we were arrested, we were accused of plotting against the royal family,” Ina started, scrubbing at her eyes. She was more composed than Mama, but it was close. "We had a special cell made for us, and the other 'rebels' in the dungeons and everything. But your mama and I, we got let out on good behavior. If we completed fifteen years of service, we were going to be let go."

"We've been cleaning up the kitchens ever since, working our butts off to get out and come and find you, baby,” Mama murmured, pressing kiss after kiss to Michael's hair.

“But you guys would’ve never done that, right? You were always so good and caring and worked hard for what we had,” Michael insisted, and Jeremy could tell Michael was really trying. He didn’t remember much about the women except for their looks and the feeling thinking about them gave him.

"Of course we didn't, baby," Ina murmured. She had her arm around Michael, reaching up to play with the hair on the back of his neck. It seemed to relax him even more. "We loved the royal family, they were always good to the kingdom."

"I found out that Squip framed them, and had a number of people arrested for doing nothing." Jeremy decided to finally speak up. "I haven't found why, or gotten solid proof. Not that it would do anything if I had, but still. I've been working hard to get them back to you, Mikey."

"He already got our sentence lessened, and got us our own quarters in the castle." Mama sounded proud, and Jeremy blushed a little, ducking his head.

“Thank you so much, Remy.” Michael sounded like he was close to tears again. “Thank you so much.” He let out a shuddery breath. “I- I stayed and waited like you had said, up until Derek and Dustin got me. We checked on the house every day until new people bought it. Did Jeremy tell you about them?”

"Jeremy told us everything." Mama nodded. "He told us everything he could remember about you and his time with you."

"He let us have a small piece of you back, hun,” Ina added, sounding choked up again. "And he gave us hope that we could find you again when we got out. That you- that you-" She started crying, burying her face against his hair. "That you somehow survived."

“And I did. I never stopped believing that you guys were alive,” Michael promised as he kept his hold on his moms. “I still have Darling and Cheese. Jeremy probably told you that he has Ellie. I also have kept the blanket from your bed and the one from the living room around. It’s in the tree house right now. I’ll give it back to you guys when you get outta here, and you will. Jeremy and I’ll make sure of it.”

"As soon as I'm king." Jeremy nodded. "They won't have to serve another moment as soon as I'm king. And they and you and Derek and Dustin are all getting rooms in the palace if you want them. Or a house for yourself, if that's what you want." He scrubbed at his eyes. "Mama and Ina deserve so much." They had loved him and taken care of him when no one else really did. Jeremy could never repay them, or give them enough love.

“They do. They deserve the world,” Michael agreed as his moms cooed over him once Ina recomposed herself. “You do.”

"We actually knew Jeremy had Ellie. It's how we knew he knew you." Mama chuckled fondly, pushing some hair off Michael's face. "He carried her everywhere for years, and he always asked our opinion on her collars. Even now, when he changed it last month."

"Mamaaaa,” Jeremy whined, scrubbing at his cheeks.

“The pink flowers on the blue background are perfect,” Michael said around a wet laugh. “I just... I’m so glad to see you guys. I’m just...” He let out a noise before resting his head on Mama’s shoulder.

"Us too, baby." Ina nodded, kissing his cheek. "Not a day's gone by when we haven't missed you."

Michael, at a loss for words, just nodded as he sniffled and held onto his moms. Even if it hurt, this was possibly the happiest Jeremy had ever seen him.

Jeremy sat down near the stove, which was still warm. He didn't really know what to do with himself, if he were honest. Mama and Ina had basically raised him since he was nine, since Marshal was first controlled by Squip. He wasn't used to anyone else being there, even if that person was Michael and he was overjoyed at seeing this reunion. Jeremy felt a little awkward.

As he realized this, he watched Michael look over while his moms were cooing over him. Michael pulled a hand away to reach over and make a grabby hand at Jeremy. “C’mere, we need t’thank you.”

Ina and Mama both made the same gesture, and Jeremy hesitantly started shuffling over. He was suddenly nine years old again, looking for a place to hide from his brother and Squip, and the nice ladies were offering him a tight hug and the sort of love he hadn't been given in years.

"Are you sure? This is what you've been waiting for for years..." Jeremy mumbled, not stopping his awkward scoot. "You don't need to thank me."

“You reunited me and my moms, Jeremy. Plus, you obviously are close with them too.” Once he was close enough, Michael helped tug him the rest of the way in before Jeremy was enveloped in a big, warm hug.

Jeremy relaxed and nodded, hugging them all tightly. "They sorta became my mamas too."

“They’re great moms, right?” Michael was smiling, and Jeremy was the only one who could see the real question in his eyes. He was genuinely asking.

Jeremy nodded straight away. "They're the best moms,” he promised, reassuring Michael as best he could. "They gave me more love and took better care of me than any of my nannies or even my own mom." Mama and Ina both started cooing over Jeremy too, not leaving Michael alone, just adding Jeremy to the mix too. Jeremy blushed a little.

“Well, we’ll share them. They’re both our moms,” Michael said with a smile.

“Of course, and it sounds like we need to adopt Dustin and Derek after this at the very least,” Mama said while Ina nodded in agreement.

"For sure."

Jeremy relaxed further into the hug. It felt even better now than it ever had, and Mama and Ina gave really great hugs. Michael made it a hundred times better, and knowing that Michael finally found his moms again... that just made the hug even sweeter.

Now, all he had to do was help Michael with getting them free. 

  
  


After last night, Michael had been exhausted. He told Jeremy he would explain everything tomorrow and left. When Jeremy looked to see where he went since he sort of just hopped down from the balcony, he saw Michael riding his carpet back to his room. Like, it flew and everything. What.

Jeremy decided to wait until tomorrow before he tried to figure it out. Michael would probably explain then.

Looking at the time, Jeremy realised that he had one more thing to do before bed. It wasn't too late, he'd still be up.

With a heavy heart but also joy from the day's proceedings, Jeremy made his way through the castle all the way to his dad's room. He knocked and waited, letting himself in after a moment of silence.

"Hey dad, it's me. How're you doing?" Jeremy asked softly. His dad, the king he looked up to so much when he was younger, said nothing. He barely even looked up at Jeremy when he came in, though that could also be because of the light streaming into the dimly lit room. Dad didn't get much light anymore, and he didn't really do anything either.

He was staring more so off to the side, looking at the same picture like always. It was the picture of him, Jeremy, and Marshal from years ago, like it was unattainable to have them. His dad looked at the picture with sadness with the faint light in his room. He was still wearing the same bathrobe Jeremy saw him in during his last visit.

Jeremy perched on the edge of the bed, fighting back tears. It always hurt to see his dad like this, but he refused to abandon him. One day, he would come back and he'd hug Jeremy again. He'd hug Jeremy so tightly his bones would pop and it would be so amazing.

"There are new people in the palace, dad." Jeremy began picking up the cloth in the warm water which the servants left out for him every night. He began cleaning whatever skin he could reach, mainly his dad's face and neck, but he did get a little of his chest today where the bathrobe slipped slightly. "There's a princess and a prince, and they both are here to court me. I think I might like the prince more, but the princess is really sweet too."

His dad didn’t even really react much to him cleaning, only shifting a little if anything. Jeremy knew he wasn’t in a vegetative state, the doctors said as much, but his depression and... whatever he was facing that was so debilitating made it feel like it. He still didn’t look away from the picture, and Jeremy swore he saw tears falling down his cheek. Jeremy hadn’t reached that far up on his dad’s face yet.

It only took a few minutes more for Jeremy to finish cleaning him up. As always, Jeremy waited for a moment, to see if he reacted at all. 

Nothing. As usual.

"Papa?" Jeremy so rarely fell back to that name, stemming from when he was a baby, barely able to talk. Papa had been one of his first words. "Papa, can you hear me? Please, can you just respond a little?" Still nothing. "Please. I miss you so much. Come back, _please_."

More tears fell down his dad’s face, and he actually looked a little sad instead of blank and vacant. He let out a small whimper, but nothing more. His eyes were still locked onto that picture.

Jeremy sniffled back his own tears, scrubbing at his eyes before picking up the cloth and dabbing away his dad's tears ever so gently. 

"It's okay papa. It's not your fault." Jeremy's voice was thick, but so gentle. "I'll be back again tomorrow night, as always. And then I can tell you all about Prince Michael and everything." He kissed his dad's cheek and hugged him tightly before standing. "Goodnight papa. I love you."

Jeremy walked to the door, and before he left and shut the door behind him, he swore he heard his dad whimper again. Like he was saying something. When he listened close, there was nothing. He hurried to carefully shut his dad’s door before almost running back to his room. Jeremy needed Ellie and Snowball right now.

  
  


Michael was nervous. Today was his first morning in the palace, and he had to now officially start to court Jeremy. Which would have been easy if Jeremy didn't know it was him. It had been easy to lightly flirt when he was essentially anonymous.

"Michael, before you go out, we need to talk about everything," Derek insisted. "You found out a lot. Now, we need to organise what we know and plan before anything else."

Michael nodded as he sat on the plush bed, Derek pacing a bit as Dustin sat beside Michael. Christine sat on his other side in her disguised form of an attendant. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just have a lot of nerves right now from a lot of things.” As he apologized, Michael fiddled with his fingers.

"It's fine, this is a weird time," Christine assured him gently. Jake popped out of his carpet and sat on it, hovering a little in the air.

"Well we know Squip arrested your moms for no reason," he offered. "And that he's been working to control Marshal and probably the King too..."

"The control is failing on Marshal." Dustin sounded certain, but Michael wasn't sure how he could tell.

Michael nodded in agreement before adding, “Squip seems to be the mastermind here, for longer than we thought even. He was the one who was the main call for my arrest.”

"Maybe he hired the old man too,” Derek suggested.

"Well, whatever he did, he's been playing the long game for sure. At _least_ thirteen years." Dustin huffed. "He had your parents arrested. He'd been working at least that long."

"He's definitely the evil dude I'm used to serving," Christine muttered, looking a lot less energetic than normal.

“Well you aren’t serving him,” Michael assured her before taking her hands. “You’re working to take the evil dude down.” He had a plan for after this was said and done, once the second wish was done. He had to wait to get more cues to see if it was really the right call, but with how Christine looked at Princess Brooke and talked about serving terrible people before, Michael was confident.

Christine perked up considerably at that. "Yeah! I can help people now instead of... other stuff." She shifted and squeezed Michael's hands. "For now, though, we need to take Squip down. Or at least take his powers. If we could just figure out how he does his control..."

“We need to observe him for today, figure out what he’s using,” Michael concluded. “We’ll do recon today. Christine, Dustin, you both won’t need to be near me for a good portion of the day. You should go around and see what you can find. Derek, you see what you can see from where you’re gonna be positioned near me.” He looked over to Jake then. “If you could fly yourself places and hide, listen in to conversations, that would be great. I’ll try to get any insight I can from Jeremy while I’m...” He had to take a deep breath to keep himself collected. “While I’m courting him.”

"You seem nervous about that," Christine noted, looking a bit concerned.

“Well...” He had thought about this. He had a few days to think on it, and he knew why it made him nervous. “If I were to court Jeremy, I wouldn’t want to do it in this kinda situation. Like, I’d want it to be when we’re not trying to stop this big bad and save my moms. And... it’s a lot for me to realize that I _do_ want to court my best friend, especially after not seeing him since before I hit double digits for my age.”

"So you _do_ like him? And you're admitting that?" Derek asked, looking very focused all of a sudden.

Michael squirmed as he stared intently at his lap. “Yes, it’s a lot to take in with everything that’s been happening, but I do. That isn’t the point here.” He loved his brothers and didn’t mind their teasing, but now wasn’t the time.

Derek nudged Dustin, who sighed and handed over a gold coin. 

Christine didn't seem to notice. "You liking Jeremy might actually help us here,” she started. "We need something to keep you in the castle, since you can be ejected after three days without warning, since you weren't invited." She had done all the reading of the laws of the kingdom.

"That can all change if the Prince shows you favor and you become an official suitor,” a new voice chimed in. Jeremy slid in through the window, grinning. "I don't know what the topic is, but since you need to stay, courting me is the best way."

Oh fuck, how much had he heard? He couldn’t have heard about the courting and his feelings or he would’ve said _something_... right? “We’re talking about what we know so far. I _was_ going to ask to court you, but you sort of ruined the surprise, you know.” Michael played up like nothing happened, giving his best friend a smile as he leaned back in bed. “By the way, this cutie here is Christine, and the dude on the carpet is Jake. They’re both, uh, a part of the reason why I’m here and alive. A big part of it.”

Jeremy turned and looked at them, giving them both a genuine smile before bowing. "Then I'm in your debt. _Thank_ you both for keeping him safe."

“Dude, he saved us from, what, maybe being stuck in our lamp and carpet for the rest of eternity. It’s the least we could do,” Jake said with a grin. Wait, he hadn’t told him about all the magic yet.

Jeremy blinked, but didn't seem too phased. "Still, if you ever need anything, I'll do my best to provide. That goes for you as well, Christine." Why wasn't Jeremy freaking out?

Christine grinned as she nodded, seeming to find this all amusing at least. “So, gonna tackle the elephant in the room so Mikey’s brain doesn’t hurt too much: why aren’t you freaked about what Jake just said? Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but I’m just curious.”

"My father is in a vegetative state but has no reason to be, my brother has been mind controlled or something for the past eight years, Michael escaped unseen from our dungeon and now is apparently a prince, and I didn't recognize him until he basically told me it was him." Jeremy shrugged. "I'd be a fool not to believe in magic at this point. Not to mention, I've done a lot of reading these past few years. I had a feeling that some of the stories might be true, and you guys are proof."

“Oh, sweet!” Jake grinned as he flew further in. “So, it’s probably obvious to you, but what are Chrissy and I?” Michael was a bit stunned by Jeremy’s quick deduction and Jake’s childish question, which Chrissy eagerly encouraged. He looked to Dustin and Derek for help.

Derek and Dustin were losing their shit in the background, both holding back their laughter. Michael did notice that Derek looked really proud. It made sense. Derek would tell them stories when they were kids, using magic and mystery to weave wonderful tales.

Jeremy looked over Jake, pretending to think. "I'd say you're probably the spirit of a magic carpet?" he asked, making it seem like it was a really hard deduction for him.

Jake either didn't notice or didn't care as he cheered. "Yeah! Being on the carpet probably made it obvious, but you got it. Can you guess what Chrissy is?" As he asked, Chrissy levitated, lying on her side and wiggling her brows at Jeremy.

Jeremy hummed. "Considering how beautiful you are and how wonderful your voice was yesterday, I'd be tempted to say some form of siren. However, the lamp does make it kind of obvious." He grinned. "You're a genie, right?"

"Aww, you're a sweetie. I like him, he's a keeper," Christine almost sang before 'boop'ing Jeremy's nose. "You're right! Congrats!" Confetti fell from seemingly nowhere before Christine landed on her feet. "Your prize is a wonderful day being courted by the one and only Michael!"

Was Jeremy actually blushing a little?

"I'd say that's quite a generous prize." He grinned and turned to Michael. "I was coming over to let you know that we'll be going on a tour of the gardens today, and that I had an idea I wanted to run past you."

"You can totally run the idea past me," Michael ensured as he stood.

Before he could offer his arm out to him, he heard Dustin clear his throat. "Also, I think it's rude that you don't say 'hi' to basically your brothers, Jeremy. Geez, I guess we're chopped liver now, Derek."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I didn't say hi because I woke up with you both climbing over me and Snowball this morning." He snickered. "Derek, I know you love animals, but really? And Dustin, you're like twice my size. I'm pretty sure I'm thinner because of it."

"Still, it doesn't mean you can't give us some love." Dustin pouted as he held out his arms for a hug. Derek mimicked him and Michael couldn't help but snicker at this.

Jeremy chuckled and launched himself into their arms. "Hi there. I love you both." He beamed, clinging to them and relaxing in their hold. It was cute, especially with how much taller they were than him.

"We love you too, Jeremy," Derek told him, squeezing Jeremy before letting him go. Their faces were hidden for a moment, but when Jeremy pulled back, Jeremy's face was red. "Go enjoy being courted by our little brother, but if you hurt him, you'll have to deal with his bodyguard and advisor, Prince Jeremy."

"Duly noted." Jeremy nodded. 

Dustin looked over to Michael. "You're going to be courting our little brother, Michael. If you hurt him, you'll have to answer to us," he said seriously. Jeremy snickered, cheeks red and eyes bright.

Michael crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at his brothers. "Rude, I was your little brother first. I'm being betrayed." After sticking his tongue out at them, he turned to Jeremy and finally offered his arm to him. "So, to the gardens?"

"To the gardens." Jeremy nodded, taking Michael's arm and gazing up at him. He had a sort of odd look in his eyes, but Michael decided that he liked it a lot. He really wanted to see more of that look, especially directed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this chapter will have goods and bads. We have more planning with the boys but then just... Squip sucks. So damn much.
> 
> We had to include what he does. You’ll know why when you start reading it.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! This chapter is intense for different reasons than before. Good reasons for the most part. It’s just... a lot. The boys actually figure out stuff anyways. Enjoy!’

Michael wasn't sure what to think right now. Jeremy, while they had made their way down to the gardens, had suggested a plan involving a fake love potion and him acting totally infatuated. It was a good plan, and it achieved everything they needed, so Michael had agreed.

He was starting to wish he hadn't.

Jeremy was _very_ good at acting, apparently. His eyes were soft whenever he looked up at Michael, and he kept giggling and looking away when their eyes met. Jeremy even managed to somehow stay wrapped around Michael's arm for a good twenty minutes now, almost hugging it as he walked. He seemed beyond content.

This was getting to be a lot, but it was working. People were picking up on Jeremy's almost instantaneous change of mood and hurrying off, probably to tell Squip.

Derek stayed a good distance away, but he could practically feel Derek radiating glee at the situation. God, he was going to strangle him when all of this was over. Hopefully, he'd last long enough and not have his heart burst from how good Jeremy's acting was. It was almost too realistic for Michael's liking.

"So, can you tell me about these flowers?"

Jeremy looked down at the plants and smiled softly. "This is a patch of wild pansies. They're really rare in this part of the world, but we managed to grow a patch." He hummed. "It was said that the fairies would take the nectar from the flower and drop it into the eyes of someone to make them fall in love with the first person they see." He turned his adoring gaze back up to Michael.

He hoped that the color in his face wasn't too obvious. "Well, some fairy must have done that with me right before I saw you yesterday, because that's how I feel with you," Michael told Jeremy, smiling down at him. He meant it, since he had a lot of time to think about Jeremy while he was preparing to court him. Seeing him yesterday sort of solidified it for Michael.

Jeremy's cheeks reddened and he looked away. "Goodness, Prince Michael," he murmured. "I feel the same. It's like I cannot truly take my eyes from you."

"I feel the same as well, as it's hard for me to want to look at other things besides you." He gave Jeremy's hands that held onto his arm a squeeze with his free hand.

Jeremy hummed, pressing himself impossibly closer to Michael. His free hand trailed up Michael's arm, the motion almost sensual. Michael literally couldn't think of anything else for a moment, captivated by the simple touch. 

When Jeremy's hand found its way under his chin, almost holding it and directing his gaze, Michael was helpless to resist.

"You're so handsome, my dear prince," Jeremy murmured. God, this felt intimate. Michael's brain was short circuiting.

Fuck, why did Jeremy have to try to sell this so hard? His heart and brain couldn't take it. "As are you, Prince Jeremy." As he said that, he couldn't help but lean a little into Jeremy's touch.

Jeremy seemed to realise that, since he shifted his grip to rest along the length of Michael's jaw instead, half cupping his cheek. "Of every beautiful thing in this garden, you're truly the most radiant," he cooed, pausing for a moment before tugging Michael over to the large swing chair with a grin.

"And you're the most breathtaking," Michael said in turn, smiling fondly down at Jeremy as he followed his best friend's lead.

Jeremy blushed hard and guided Michael to sit in the plush seat before curling up close to him and tucking himself under Michael's chin. It was a familiar set up, but it felt... _more_ now, for some reason

Probably because he recognized his feelings for Jeremy. Still, he wasn't going to let that ruin this moment. It was nice, peaceful, and something Michael would cherish. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, holding him close as he shut his eyes and relaxed.

  
  


As good as the whole 'love potion' thing was in theory, Jeremy was really struggling with it in practice. Still, he got so many soft and intimate moments with Michael; he wasn't about to complain.

Damn feelings getting in the way.

Michael had planned a picnic for their lunch, and Jeremy was very much enjoying it so far. Michael seemed to be as well. He also seemed to enjoy feeding Jeremy.

He just finished giving Jeremy a strawberry, smiling as he got another one ready for him. Granted, Michael still ate a bit, but he seemed to be focusing more on feeding Jeremy than himself. "These strawberries are delicious. My compliments to whoever grew, picked, and washed."

Jeremy did his best to control how flustered this was making him, especially as his lips occasionally brushed Michael’s fingers. It was practically a kiss at this point.

“They’re grown in the greenhouses in town. I can take you there later, if you like,” he offered.

"That would be lovely. I want to compliment them for how good the food is," Michael said with a resolute nod. "Plus, you seem to be really enjoying them."

It was less the strawberries and more the company. “I am. They’re one of my favorites.” Jeremy smiled softly.

Once again, his lips brushed the tips of Michael’s fingers with another strawberry fed, and Jeremy couldn’t take being so passive anymore. He took Michael’s hand in his own and pressed a lingering kiss to the back before trailing kisses up past his wrist and to his elbow.

When he glanced up, he saw that Michael's cheeks were a shade off from matching the strawberries. He seemed to be at a loss for words before managing to get out, "Well, I think I've found something I like more than the fruit."

“I have to agree,” Jeremy murmured. “I wonder if you’d taste just as sweet.” He wasn’t really sure where that came from, but now his mind was flooded with the possibilities of what kissing Michael would be like, and oh god, he was going bright red. Goodbye world. Jeremy was dying from embarrassment.

"Maybe, but I think you'd taste a lot sweeter." Wait, what? Oh god, mayday, mayday. Bi-sis incoming!

Brain shutting down. Emergency protocol activated.

Without thinking, Jeremy shot forward and connected their lips. It was a short kiss, Jeremy’s first, but it made his head spin and his entire body sort of _hum_ with energy. When he pulled back, he was certain he looked a mess.

Michael, on the other hand, never looked better. Flushed cheeks and dazed eyes and soft lips and-

Oh god, Jeremy had just kissed him. Abort, abort!

“You- you taste much sweeter!” Jeremy stammered, climbing time his feet. “Thanks for the picnic, I had a great time!” With that, he dashed off the palace, taking the shortest route possible to his room.

He briefly heard Michael call for him and swore he passed Derek before the door of the palace shut behind him. Nope, he couldn't deal with this. They were just supposed to act, but he had taken it too far. Jeremy let too much of how he actually felt seep into reality. Great going, Heere!

Making it into his room, Jeremy shut the door behind himself before burying himself under his blankets. Faintly, he heard Snowball mewl before he felt her weight on top of him. Good, he needed to be smothered after what he just did.

Michael was going to hate him or be disgusted for sure. Jeremy had just crossed way too many lines, and it was- god, it was a mess. Jeremy didn’t even know if Michael liked _men_ , let alone if he liked Jeremy. He was going to lose him. Michael wouldn’t want to see him again. Jeremy was-

A gentle knock sounded on his door, which opened and shut a moment later.

He heard Snowball mewl again before Jeremy felt a dip in the bed. "Jeremy?" Fuck. "Can you please come out from, um, I'm guessing under Snowball?"

“F’you’re gonna get upset, I wanna be under my kitty,” Jeremy mumbled. He wasn’t sure Michael heard him, so he made an effort with his next words. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Michael. I didn’t mean to take it so far.”

"I'm not gonna get upset with you, I just wanna talk." He didn't sound like he was upset, but Michael was honestly the nicest person he'd ever met.

Jeremy sighed and wiggled until his head popped out the top of his safety cocoon. His glasses were crooked, and Snowball’s massive paws were effectively pinning his hands from adjusting them at all. Oh well, might as well look as much of a mess as he felt.

Michael smiled fondly down at him with a hint of hope in his eyes. "So, um... The kiss. Did you mean it?"

That... was not the question he was expecting at all. “Wha...?” Was all he managed to get out as his brain tried to process. Michael looked hopeful. Did that mean-? But surely not. Unless...? “I- erm- I mean...” He sighed and looked away. “Yeah.”

Relief seemed to wash over Michael. "Well, I liked it, and I wanted to let you know that, um..." He fiddled with his fingers as he seemed to collect his thoughts... or maybe figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "I've realized, after seeing you again and after almost dying and thinking about how I'd have to fake court you to make this work, even before I became Prince Michael, that I like you. This sounds cliche from the stories you've told me and the few that I've read, but yeah, the street rat likes the royalty. I was worried that you didn't mean the kiss and was trying to do it up for the act and couldn't take it, but you meant the kiss, so that means you at least like me too, right?" Somehow, after rambling all that out, Michael wasn't breathless in the slightest. He was looking down at Jeremy, his eyes almost begging for an answer.

Jeremy nodded meekly. “Yeah, I do. I’ve... this sort of thing is the only romance I really know how to do. It’s been serious on my end of things from the moment I found you again, I think. On the roof,” he confessed, his voice soft as he tried to process. This was a lot.

This seemed to be a lot for Michael as well. He let out a squeak before he half buried his face in his hands, only his mouth and cheeks. "Oh, um... I mean, you, uh..."

Jeremy really wanted to hold Michael and be held right then. He tried to get out from under Snowball, but just succeeded in wiggling and looking silly. “Snowball, get off!”

Snowball made a Snowball sound and rolled off of Jeremy, curling herself up with her head on the pillows instead. Jeremy managed to climb out of the blankets and scooted closer to Michael. He held out his arms hopefully.

Michael practically dived into Jeremy's arms, wrapping his arms around Jeremy as he rested his head against Jeremy’s chest. Michael almost squeaked as he nuzzled his head against Jeremy's chest.

It felt so good to be holding Michael, as it always was these days. Having almost lost him, and actually believing it for days... Jeremy learnt to treasure every moment he could get.

“S’okay Mikey,” Jeremy cooed. “We’re okay. God, you’re cute. You know that? You’re so adorable.”

From his chest, Michael whined as he held on a bit tighter to him. "Oh my god, Reeemy."

Jeremy giggled, feeling giddy and buzzed about what was happening. “Well it’s true,” he murmured, reaching up to play with Michael’s hair. “Everything I’ve said to you has been true.”

"Same with me to you," Michael muttered. He paused for a second before asking, "So... You want me to continue seriously courting you? I want to properly do it after this is all over too."

“Yes please,” Jeremy said. “I would really love that. And... I’ll court you too. Properly.”

The giddiness that filled Michael's face blessed Jeremy. "That sounds perfect."

“Er, since I kinda cut it off very quick, did you wanna try... kissing again?” Jeremy wasn’t sure where the confidence came from, but he wasn’t about to turn it town. Michael’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks were beautiful and Jeremy was certain he wanted to see this again.

Michael nodded as he shifted to be closer to Jeremy's face. He could see every faint freckle along with the mole he had under his lower lip. Was there one near his eye, or was it just a deep freckle?

Jeremy took stock of every detail, wanting to imprint this, the moment and Michael’s beautiful face, into his memory forever. Slowly, he leaned down and connected their lips once more.

He felt Michael's lips slowly move against his own, slowly becoming sure and sweet. Michael's hand slowly moved, resting against the back of Jeremy's neck, and it only made the moment sweeter.

Jeremy cupped Michael’s cheek, rubbing there with his thumb.

They separated after a moment. Jeremy was certain he was grinning goofily, and he surely had to look dazed and downright dizzy, but beyond happy.

"God, you really look gorgeous right now," Michael murmured as he leaned into Jeremy's gentle motion against his cheek. "I'm just... _wow_. And kissing you? Cannot be described."

Jeremy flushed darker than he already was. He wasn’t used to getting compliments like that, not about his looks. And he’d never been kissed before, so certainly no compliments about that. “I don’t think that kiss could really be topped. Especially considering it’s only my second, really...”

“I mean, it could be topped if we try again, but I think if I try another kiss now, my brain is gonna explode,” Michael admitted as he nuzzled against Jeremy’s hand. “Do you... could we just lie down please?” He glanced up at Snowball. “Can we please?”

Snowball mewled before getting up and shifting so Jeremy could properly move around. “Thank you, gracious and generous leopard of Jeremy.”

“I mean, you’re technically correct.” Jeremy giggled, moving with Michael to lie down. He sighed happily as he curled against Michael’s chest.

“I know I am, thank you for pointing that out.” As Michael got comfortable, Snowball shifted to lie across the both of them. “Oh. Well, we’re trapped. Damn.”

“Can’t be helped. We’re stuck here now.” Not that Jeremy wanted to move anyway.

“We are, and we just have to live with it. Looks like you’re stuck with me.” Michael shifted his hold on Jeremy a little to bring him closer, a hand moving as well to run through his hair. It was soothing and somehow relaxed him even further.

“Mmm, that feels nice, Mikey...” Jeremy hummed, eyes fluttering as he felt any desire to even shift leave him entirely. This right here, this was heaven. God, he was so smitten.

“That’s what I’m going for, so I’m glad it’s working,” Michael said with no hint of him teasing in his voice. “Do you think we could just nap here and not get into trouble? Does a nap count as courting?”

“We’re almost totally alone in my room. This counts as more than just courting,” Jeremy murmured, already so relaxed that he was drifting off.

“Good to know,” Jeremy heard, along with a yawn from Michael. He wasn’t sure if he or Michael drifted off first, but Jeremy didn’t really care.

  
  


Michael felt a little squirmy. He and Jeremy had agreed that they were together now, but officially Jeremy was still being courted by both him _and_ Princess Brooke. And today was Brooke’s turn.

Jeremy had been polite and sweet, as expected, but Michael could see how uncomfortable he was and how hard he had to try to actually keep things quiet.

Brooke wasn’t dumb, Michael could tell that much from when he talked to her before and during dinner. She was sweet and just wanted someone who really saw and wanted her. She was perceptive too, and she proved it when she spoke up. “You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself, Jeremy.” There was no malice or sorrow in her tone, only concern.

Jeremy flinched then sighed, ducking his head in shame. “Is it that obvious?” he asked softly. “I’m really sorry, Brooke. I really appreciate everything you’ve done so far but... my heart already belongs to another. This whole courting business is an idea of my brother and the royal advisor.”

“Well, I’m glad that you’re happy. My family has sent me out to a lot of people to try to court, but I haven’t found any royalty...” She glanced over at Michael. “Your handmaiden is super cute.”

Wait, what? “Oh, um, I’ll be sure to let her know-“

“Wait, no, let me tell her when I’m ready, please.”

Jeremy smiled and Michael did too. It seemed like Brooke had a crush.

"I'm really sorry for sort of leading you on, Brooke. I never wanted to." Jeremy's sincerity showed through his words. Michael knew Jeremy was fond of the princess already and hoped that they could remain friends. Maybe they could even officially ally their kingdoms when they were both coronated, that would be cool. Michael would suggest that later.

“It’s fine, I could tell that you weren’t too into me from the start. I’m glad that you could at least tell me this now,” Brooke said with a warm smile. Her eyes flitted between Jeremy and Michael then. “So... Are you two a thing or?”

Michael blushed, but he also grinned. Brooke really _was_ perceptive... or maybe they were just really obvious outside the showy stuff. Jeremy didn't look phased at all, he just glanced over to Michael lovingly.

"Yeah, we are. But it's only been for a couple of days so far. The whole thing before was acting... sorta." He looked back at Brooke, who seemed pretty happy for them.

“Aww. Well, you guys are adorable together. I know I’m supposed to be here for a bit longer, so I can pretend that I’m ‘courting’ you,” Brooke offered. 

“Yeah, that would be great. When you’re not, you can hang with my handmaiden. Her name is Christine, and I’m sure she’d love to get to know you,” Michael told Brooke with a soft smile. Brooke’s eyes lit up, but she also looked a bit flustered. Adorable.

If things went well with Brooke and Christine, it would solidify his third wish for sure. They would be cute together.

“So, Brooke,” Jeremy started. “How do you like cats?” he asked innocently.

“I love cats. I’ve never been able to have one but every time I’ve seen one, I’ve pet it and loved it like it was my own.”

Jeremy grinned mischievously. He let out a sharp whistle and, not a minute later, Snowball appeared next to him and let out a happy Snowball sound. Jeremy stroked her head and she purred.

“Princess Brooke, meet Princess Snowball. She’s my baby.”

Brooke gasped in obvious joy as Michael smiled over at Snowball. He pet the cat’s head, smiling as her purring got louder and she rubbed her head against his chest. “She... she’s beautiful.”

“She’s a beautiful princess baby,” Jeremy agreed proudly. “Hey Snowball, go say hi to Brooke,” he encouraged sweetly.

Snowball looked over to her, then she bounced over and started nudging her, trying to get cuddles from her.

Brooke looked like she was going to be brought to tears as she cooed down at Snowball. She started petting her head before she sat down, arms open wide. “Hi, Snowball. C’mere.”

Snowball instantly curled up in her lap, purring loudly and making happy Snowball sounds. Brooke was well and truly stuck, but she didn’t seem like she minded. Jeremy seemed really happy as well.

“She really likes you.”

“And I really like her.” Brooke leaned forward, a bit on top of Snowball, and pet her where she could. Michael couldn’t help but grin at the sweet and adorable sight.

Jeremy seemed to be in a similar state, cooing softly at the pair. “She loves it when you lie on her. She loves being used as, like, a pillow or a stuffie or something.” He grinned, eyes soft.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing. She’s amazing. I love her,” Brooke cooed out as she nuzzled against Snowball.

“Does that mean I can do that with her too?” Michael asked in a whisper to Jeremy.

“Yup,” Jeremy whispered back. “She adores you almost as much as I do, so go ahead.”

“Aww, yay.” Michael beamed down at Jeremy as he took his hand, interlocking their fingers.

Jeremy grinned and scooted closer, leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“Aww, you two are adorable,” Brooke cooed, still splayed over Snowball happily. Snowball made a happy Snowball noise as if she were agreeing.

"As are you two, but in a different way," Michael countered, smiling at the two before turning his attention to Jeremy. He gave Jeremy a warm smile before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Jeremy flushed bright red, as he always did when Michael kissed him, and buried his face against Michael. He was grinning still, but clearly flustered.

Michael just kept his arms close around Jeremy, bringing him closer while Brooke and Snowball cuddled. He rested his head on top of Jeremy's, shutting his eyes as he just enjoyed this moment. This was one of the things he was fighting for, was working to get out of saving his moms.

  
  


Jeremy wrung his hands nervously as he approached Michael. He was a bag of anxieties for what he was about to do, but he knew it was something he really wanted to do. It was sort of a big step, but it was right.

Michael was leaving the guest room he was in. He had probably finished talking with his brothers and Chrissy and Jake about stuff, probably updating their plan. When he turned, he looked surprised to see Jeremy. He smiled, and it faltered for a moment as he glanced down, but it returned. "Hey Remy, what's up? You feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Okay, his voice cracked there a little. Calm down, Heere. "There's just... There's something important I gotta do. Someone I want you to meet."

"Oh? Well, if you want me to meet someone, I'm betting they're great." He continued smiling down at Jeremy before holding his hand out to him. "Lead the way."

Jeremy took Michael's hand and started leading him through the castle. It was late evening, so most of the staff were relaxing on their breaks before the night shift, if they had anything left at all.

They arrived outside the King's room, and Jeremy hesitated. He turned to face Michael. "Just so you know... this isn't easy. I do this every night before bed, and I really wanted you to meet him, but I can't... I can't bring myself to come here any other time."

There seemed to be some form of understanding in Michael's eyes as he nodded and squeezed Jeremy's hand. "Thank you for wanting me to meet him and taking me with you, even if it's not easy. It means a lot."

Jeremy shot Michael a shaky smile before knocking on the door. "Dad?" he called, slowly opening the door. "I brought someone new today. He's really important to me, and I wanted you to meet him." Jeremy slipped in, closing the door behind Michael as he followed him.

The room was lit as usual, and his dad was lying in bed this time instead of in his chair. That was nice, it meant his dad moved! He was propped up somewhat with pillows behind him, but he was staring at the same picture again. It had been moved with him, to sit on his dresser. Did he move that too, or did the doctors and his caretakers do that?

Jeremy could sense Michael's shock, but he tried to ignore it. Instead, he went and perched on the edge of the bed and grabbed the cloth. "Dad, this is Michael. He's... he's the best friend I've been telling you about. He's also the suitor who I've chosen, so Marsh will know that soon too."

Michael moved to sit beside Jeremy, waving at his dad. "Hi, King Heere. It's an honor to finally get to meet you." 

The discomfort Michael felt hit Jeremy, but not his dad. He just stared at the picture of him, Jeremy, and Marshal... but he did let out a small noise, a hum. His hand twitched, but nothing more.

It was still more than he's done in years, and the sight almost made Jeremy burst into tears. His dad was still in there. Jeremy kissed his cheek before starting to clean him up.

"It really means a lot that you're here and you get to meet him now. Michael's meant a lot to me for a very long time." As always, Jeremy focused on the action of cleaning while he rambled. It made him feel like his dad was listening, could still hear him and care enough to be there. Whatever was wrong with him... Well Jeremy was struggling through it still, somehow.

There was a brief pause as Jeremy cleaned and tried to think on what to ramble about exactly before he heard Michael clear his throat. "Would it be alright if I, um, helped?"

Jeremy blinked in surprise, turning to face Michael with wide eyes, before nodding and handing over the cloth. "He likes it this sort of pressure." Jeremy demonstrated on Michael's hand. "It's enough to clean without hurting his skin." Jeremy wasn't sure if Dad really did like it, but he seemed somewhat more relaxed with that pressure than with others.

With nothing to occupy himself with, Jeremy instead reached over and took his dad's hand. He tried not to let it get to him when his dad didn't intertwine their fingers or even hold his hand in return. He shot his dad a watery smile instead.

Michael started gently washing his dad's chest, where Jeremy had been before. He even got to his neck and went behind his ears. While he cleaned, he took hold of the rambling, talking about Jeremy and the good things he had done. They were little things, tiny details Jeremy forgot about from being a child to the sweet things he had done with him over the past week and a half. It made Jeremy's heart skip a beat as Michael talked through his discomfort.

Jeremy couldn't help it. Between the hard time he was already having being around his dad and Michael's praise and clear adoration, he was getting overwhelmed. He sniffled quietly, pulling his dad's hand to his face and nuzzling against it as the tears started falling. It was as close to a hug _from_ his dad as he could get.

He wasn't sure if he imagined his dad's hand shifting, to have it cup his face more, or if he had accidentally shifted his hand closer so it could do that. Either way, it only made the tears fall quicker.

Jeremy half curled around his dad's hand, just trying to enjoy the warmth and contact for a bit before he and Michael left. "I love you too, dad,” he mumbled, choosing to imagine that his dad _did_ do it on purpose, and that's what it meant.

At first, he didn't realize that Michael had stopped talking until his own cries were loud and clear. Jeremy blinked, looking up to see Michael smiling down at him. There was no pity or condolences in his smile, which Jeremy was glad for. He had earned enough pity and hated it. "I finished washing up where I could on him. He seems really happy right now."

Jeremy peered up through his tears, trying to actually look, and saw that his dad _did_ seem quite relaxed. Still sad, still distant and lost, but calmer than normal. It helped. Sort of.

"Yeah, he does,” Jeremy agreed softly. "Thank you, Mikey. You helped make him a little happier today."

"I'm just trying to do my part to help." Michael held his hand out for Jeremy to take. "Let's say goodbye, yeah? You both need your sleep."

Jeremy wanted both. He wanted to leave, to sleep and to get away from this hollow shell that his dad had become, but he also wanted to stay. He wanted to stay and try and coax his dad back to consciousness, to see him come back and actually be his dad again.

Jeremy let go of his dad's hand, pressed another kiss to his cheek, and took Michael's hand, albeit reluctantly.

"Goodbye, King Heere. I'll see you again soon," Michael said with a wave before standing up. Jeremy followed, huddling close to Michael as a source of comfort. He leaned against him, and Michael just hummed softly before leading them out.

"Bye dad. I'll see you tomorrow," Jeremy said, following Michael. They left quickly, and stopped just outside. The door clicked shut behind them, but Jeremy didn't let go of Michael. He just stayed standing there with him, clinging to his boyfriend.

Michael didn't seem to mind, running a hand through Jeremy's hair as he held him close in return. Jeremy let a few more tears drop. "Do guards come in the mornings to check on you?" 

"Not until eight in the morning."

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight then, and I'll dip out before they can come in and see us?"

Jeremy nodded, nuzzling against Michael gently. "You don't need to leave though... I'm gonna announce you as my chosen suitor. Otherwise they'll send in more and you'll have to leave," he muttered. It would also mean the whole 'love potion' idea (which he knew for certain had caught on) would be investigated, giving them plenty of time before the announcement of their engagement, as well as the actual wedding.

"Alright, I'll stay all night then and into the morning." Jeremy felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head. "Before we go to bed, I'm gonna give you a massage. Is that alright?"

That was new. Jeremy didn't even know Michael knew how to give one. Still, it would be nice, especially once he got his binder off. "Yes please, Mikey," he mumbled. Normally he wasn't this bad after seeing his dad, well used to the state he was in, but this was a new set up. Jeremy wasn't properly prepared for it.

With that, Michael asked him if he could walk back. Jeremy nodded, though he kept himself tucked right against Michael as they walked. Before they got back into Jeremy's room, however, Michael hesitated and asked, "Does your dad naturally have green eyes?"

Jeremy hated his answer, but it was the truth. "I don't remember."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So... This chapter has a lot of conflicted feelings and pain. I apologize.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! This chapter... it hurts. There’s a lot of shit going on, most of it hurts. Yeah, we get a small moment between Jeremy and marshal, but even then... yeah. It hurts. Enjoy.'

Being confined on a leash by Marshal was irritating, especially since Rich kept coming back with nothing in terms of the lamp. He had scoured the ruins of the cave after digging it out and found no lamp. Well, he claimed to have found nothing, but there was still more rubble to clear. 

But Squip had to wait until Rich came back from his next expedition. For now, he had to follow Marshal as he went to Jeremy's room. Apparently, he was trying hard to make sure that Jeremy knew that his apology that he made before (some kind of apology, Squip could guess what kind though) was understood. That or he was apologizing for the first time or redoing his apology. It was some mushy, gross sibling bonding that Squip could not stop.

It was annoying to say the least, but at least it kept the prince distracted enough to loosen the leash a little.

After knocking on the door to Jeremy's chambers and hearing nothing from inside, Marshal seemed to decide to head in without an invitation. Squip hoped they didn't walk in on something unsightly.

They did.

Prince Jeremy was curled up peacefully in bed, still fast asleep, but that wasn't the odd part. No, the bad part was that he now had a bedmate other than his oversized housecat. 

Prince Michael was curled up next to Jeremy, fast asleep, holding him sweetly as they slept. It would almost be adorable if it wasn't so infuriating. This ruined everything!

Squip had wanted suitors to come only to disappoint Jeremy. He would lose his happiness, hope, and sense of freedom. Killing his pest of a street rat friend was part of that, totally intentional, but this ruined his whole plan! That damn prince ruined everything!

As Squip stewed silently, Marshal let out a gasp of surprise. The sound was enough to at least cause Prince Michael to stir but Jeremy slept on, peacefully oblivious. All that happened with Prince Michael, though, was that he tugged Jeremy closer, nuzzling into his back with a happy sigh.

Jeremy did smile in his sleep because of that, which made Squip tighten his grip on his staff. This just wouldn't do at all, now would it?

"Sire, we should-"

"N-no, let's leave," Marshal insisted, his voice soft, confused, but also curious. "Quietly."

The guards nodded and quickly vacated the room. Marshal hesitated, then pointed at Squip and then to the door. Squip repressed a scowl and left the room silently, already beginning to plot on how to deal with this obstacle. Jeremy had already lost one friend recently, another would surely be enough to break him.

  
  


Waking up with Jeremy was a treat. Jeremy had somehow stirred before him, so he woke up curled up against Jeremy's chest, hands running through his hair. Jeremy verbally jabbed at him and his hair, with how fluffy and tangled it was, but Michael just blew a raspberry against Jeremy's hand when it came to cup his cheek. All is fair in love and war.

Jeremy squawked in shock, then giggled and cupped Michael's cheeks properly, rubbing their noses together and pecking Michael's lips. It effectively stunned him, so well done Jeremy.

"Good morning, my love,” he cooed, eyes still twinkling with joy and mischief.

"Hi," Michael lamely said. Yeah, it was super lame in comparison, but he was still stunned. Sue him, alright?

Jeremy giggled and kissed him again, lingering this time. Michael's head was spinning. What a way to wake up.

He blinked a few times before looking back up at Jeremy. He was staring down at him with wide, adoring eyes. "That was nice." Fucking really?

"Mmm, it was," Jeremy hummed, moving closer again. "I think I want to do it again." Since when did his boyfriend get so brave?! Jeremy was the one who always got flustered!

“I think I do too,” Michael murmured before shifting a bit closer to Jeremy’s face.

With permission given, Jeremy connected their lips. This kiss felt different, still slow and sleepy and sweet, but somehow _more_. Michael was loving it. And when Jeremy hesitantly started moving their lips together, Michael tried his best to reciprocate as soon as he was able to process. 

When they pulled back a moment later, they were both breathing a little harder. Jeremy was a little flushed, an adorable blush on his cheeks.

“That was amazing,” Michael managed to say around his panting before resting his head against Jeremy’s chest. That felt nice, and he could hear Jeremy’s somewhat faster heartbeat. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

Jeremy sighed happily, reaching up and stroking Michael’s hair. “We can cuddle here for a bit before breakfast,” he murmured.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Michael agreed as he shifted a little. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, nuzzling closer and shutting his eyes as he relaxed.

A couple of hours later, Michael and Jeremy headed down to breakfast. Marshal and Squip, surprisingly, were waiting for them at the table.

"Good morning Prince Michael. Jeremy,” Marshal started. "How did you sleep?" Uh oh, that tone didn't sound good.

"Good,” Jeremy hummed. Michael could see he was nervous, even if he was hiding it.

“I slept well,” Michael replied, ignoring his own nerves that started to run rampant. The barely-subdued smug look that Squip was giving them didn’t help to calm those nerves down. “How about you, Sire?”

"Very well." Marshal poked at his porridge. "So, er, I came to check on you this morning, Jeremy." **Shit**.

Michael knew it wasn’t his place to say anything else. He just glanced between the three other males at the table, specifically Squip. He seemed a bit too eager about this. What Marshal was going to say wouldn’t be good.

"And what does it matter?" Jeremy snapped, sitting down. "I was going to announce him as my chosen suitor today anyways, and it's not like anything _happened_." Marshal looked like he was about to interrupt, but Jeremy cut him off. "We went to bed together, we cuddled, and we slept. That's it, _Sire_."

Marshal seemed to blink away his surprise as he looked between Jeremy and Michael. Something danced across his face, a few things, before some of the green faded. “Well, I’m quite sorry for misunderstanding. I would never intend to be rude to my future brother-in-law.”

Michael couldn’t help but be shocked. “Wait-“

“-What?! Sire, please-“ Squip tried before getting effectively cut off and ignored by Marshal.

"Jeremy has chosen, Squip,” he said calmly. "He's spent the required time with Prince Michael, as well as given other suitors a chance. The laws state that is enough. And I will respect my brother's decision in this matter, he knows himself best." 

Squip was silently fuming. Jeremy, on the other hand, looked shocked. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Marshal in a hug, the first one Michael had seen between the two in years.

"Thank you, Marsh," Jeremy mumbled, before going and sitting down. "Of course, we'll need some time before the official announcement, but I'm sure Squip can send out the appropriate letters."

“Yes, I’m sure that he can-“

Squip didn’t look like he was going down without a fight. “Don’t you think it’s odd how quickly you fell for this Prince that showed up out of nowhere? That, during the first day of courting, he fell head over heels for this new Prince that showed up? Is that suspicious to no one but me? It seems like the work of a strong infatuation or love potion if I’ve ever seen one.”

Marshal hesitated, which meant Jeremy's plan was working. Still, Michael couldn't really celebrate that until he processed the fact that Marshal was implying that he and Jeremy were getting married.

"I don't find it strange at all." Jeremy sniffed, seemingly unimpressed by Squip's accusation.

"Be that as it may... Maybe it would be good to have the tests done, Jeremy." Jeremy opened his mouth to interrupt, but Marshal stopped him quickly. "Just to set everyone's mind at ease. I have no doubt that Prince Michael has done nothing but woo you sweetly, it's just for safety's sake."

The eyes of everyone sort of turned to Michael. He couldn’t help but just dumbly nod, unable to speak for a second. Michael cleared his throat before adding, “I have no problem with the tests being done. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jeremy motioned for someone to come over. "Go and get the appropriate kits. You can draw some blood after breakfast." The servant nodded and ran off. Jeremy turned back to the table, focusing mostly on Squip. "I am certain I'm not influenced by anything other than natural emotion. And I hope you know that you owe Prince Michael an apology later for such an accusation."

“I will do what I need to later. I am just trying to take all of the necessary precautions for you, Jeremy.” Squip nodded, not even acknowledging Michael anymore as he continued to eat. 

Michael felt chills travel down his spine as he glanced at Jeremy. His best friend nodded, and he finally sat down at the table in his spot next to Jeremy.

"As I'm sure the results will turn out negative for any tampering, I would like to be the first to say this." Marshal looked up and smiled warmly at Michael. "Welcome to the family, Michael." 

Jeremy smiled at his brother, and it didn't fade, even as he started eating his toast.

Michael felt a bit better, giving Marshal a smile in return. “Thank you, Sire- ah, sorry, um... thank you, Marshal.”

  
  


Jeremy stretched out his arm a little, moving it back and forth as he tried to will away the lingering sting from having his blood drawn. He really hated having it done. 

"Hey, Mikey." He sat down next to Michael in the garden, where he was staring blankly at the flowers, as if they'd give him some deep and meaningful answer to the universe.

“Hey.” He sounded a little lost in thought, but he was still paying attention to Jeremy. “I... I wanna talk about something, but it’s not a bad thing, I promise.”

Well it didn't sound _good_ either. "Sure thing, Mikey. What's up?" Jeremy asked gently.

“I...” Michael opened and shut his mouth a few times before looking at Jeremy. He was hunched forward somewhat, so he was looking up at Jeremy. “I didn’t know that you choosing a suitor meant marriage. Not that I don’t wanna get married, but... We’re only sixteen. We can’t get married at sixteen. I’m not ready for that. Like, not that I wouldn’t wanna marry you possibly down the line, but... Not yet.”

Jeremy sighed softly before nodding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't even want to be put into this situation in the first place." He shifted a little, uncomfortable. "Marsh and Squip forced me into this. That's _why_ I suggested the love potion ruse in the first place. To put off the marriage thing."

“But it won’t put it off for too long,” Michael added before looking down at his feet. “I mean... I don’t know. I want to marry someone when we’ve been together for a bit of time, are sure about it, and all that. I just... I don’t know, this is...” Michael let out an amalgamation of sound that somehow portrayed his confusion, panic, worry, and stress all at once before he flopped forward, across his knees pulled up to his chest.

Jeremy let out a small whine. He never wanted to make Michael upset, and he thought Michael already knew the terms of the whole courting thing.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, I really am. I thought you knew." Jeremy also curled up, pulling his knees up too. "We can figure out something to stop it. We don't have to get married." A part of Jeremy was, admittedly, sad. He knew that as a prince, he was never going to get much of a choice in who he married. Marrying Michael, even if it was in bad circumstances, would have been amazing.

“I mean, if I’m gonna get married to anyone, I’m glad that it’s gonna be you,” Michael admitted. “When I got married, I wanted to be proposing or be proposed to. I wanted us to have a bit of time to get giddy and excited about being engaged, waiting until the right time of year. I wanted to be able to plan it all, but...” He sighed and reached out to Jeremy. “I think everyone sort of assumed that I knew what royal courting was. It’s... a lot, but if I had to marry anyone, like I said, I’m glad it’s you. If anything, we could get remarried later? And that could be our real wedding, at least for us? I know this one is legal and everything, but...”

Jeremy shook his head. “You’re not ready. I’m not forcing you into this, regardless of anything else.” He wouldn’t, he would _never_ do that to Michael. Jeremy knew better than anyone what that was like. “I’ll figure out something.”

He saw Michael’s face shift, and he pulled the hand that was reaching for Jeremy back to wave in front of himself. “No, no. I agreed to this, I didn’t ask for clarification. If we don’t do this, they’ll kick me out and we won’t be able to stop Squip. I can handle this, we can figure something else out.”

"We'll sort out something, Michael." Jeremy sighed. "I'll figure out a way of sorting it so we don't have to get married. Even if it means cancelling the wedding the night before." Michael said he agreed, but in reality he didn't. He didn't know what he was agreeing to and, in Jeremy's opinion, that was just as bad as no consent at all.

"Look, you don't want this. Not yet. We'll keep up the ruse for now, and then we'll sort out something for later. I'll find a way to make sure you don't have to get married." Even if it broke his own heart in the process. Not that he would be telling Michael about that aspect. Michael didn't know the details and Jeremy intended to keep it that way.

Michael searched Jeremy’s face with worry and something else that he couldn’t place in his eyes. “God, I’m upsetting you. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry I didn’t understand, Jeremy, I really am. Everyone got it but me.” He reached up and rubbed at his eyes, sniffling before burying his face into his knees, which he held close to his chest. “I’m sorry, I really am...”

"It's not you, Mikey,” Jeremy murmured, scooting closer, trying to offer comfort. "God knows it's not you." It was the stupid laws of his country and the fact he was born a prince. As he so often did, Jeremy wished he had been born a commoner, or even grown up a 'street rat' with Michael. Then this wouldn't even be an issue. "You've not done anything wrong."

“I made you upset though,” Michael muttered as he whimpered. He let Jeremy wrap his arms around him, leaning a bit against him all the while. “I misunderstood and read social cues wrong about the meaning and just... I’m sorry.”

"You didn't know, Michael," Jeremy soothed. "This isn't you misreading the situation, you just didn't know. And... It's not your fault I'm upset. Promise." It wasn't, not in Jeremy's opinion anyways, and that was what counted. Michael didn't know, and Jeremy didn't stop to think about how it would be for someone _not_ in the royal circles. He didn't even consider that for Michael, for most people, two weeks together wasn't enough. He would never force Michael into something he wasn't ready for, not in a million years.

Michael was obviously conflicted, Jeremy could see it in his face and feel how tense his body was. “I... Alright.” He didn’t seem at ease or comfortable with that answer as he looked back down at the flowers.

Jeremy tried his best to comfort his best friend. He'd take what he could get, even if this wouldn't be able to last forever. He loved Michael enough for that, he loved him enough to be ready to give him up when the time came. Even if it broke his own heart to do so, Jeremy wouldn't get married to Michael. He'd rather enjoy what time they had together, and hope that whoever he _did_ marry would be able to tolerate their relationship regardless.

Even when Michael muttered that he still wanted to marry him, just down the line, Jeremy just nodded and continued to comfort him. They wouldn’t be able to, he wouldn’t have his Prince ruse still by that point. 

Either way, as long as Michael was happy in the end, Jeremy would be happy too. He was used to giving up things he wanted for the sake of his kingdom and those he cared for. If he had to eventually have his heart broken, Jeremy was fine that it would be with Michael as long as Michael was happy and loved in the end.

  
  


Michael was worried. Jeremy had seemed really out of it the past couple of days, and it was starting to get honestly a little upsetting. He seemed... sad. Like he was waiting by the sickbed of a friend who he knew wasn't going to make it. Like, the moments were fun and still treasured, but it wouldn't last. Michael was going to go and ask him why, now that he himself was doing a bit better.

The whole marriage situation was... a lot. Too much for him to handle at once. He knew he should have realised this, he should have known, but it was just too much. He needed time.

And since he _had_ time to process, he could now get on helping Jeremy. His boyfriend clearly needed the support, even if he denied it.

So here he was, exploring the castle. He had been asking around, and he was told that Jeremy was doing some work near an area he hadn’t heard much about. All he knew was that, from the recon that Dustin, Christine, and Jake did, it was quiet and a good place to study or slack off. They had seen a few people do that. 

He let Derek know that he would be fine, that they all needed to get more reconnaissance. Things had been feeling... off since Rich returned from whatever he went off to do.

Michael was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice. "Michael?" It sounded like Jeremy, when his voice was rough from crying. "Is that you? What are you doing out here?" Jeremy sounded like he was in the room just across the hallway from Michael.

“I was coming to check on you,” Michael said as he headed over to the room. “You’ve been so somber the past few days. What’s going on?”

"It's-" Was that a hiccup? Was Jeremy crying? "It's complicated. I... I guess I should explain." If Jeremy was crying, Michael had to be with him, like, five minutes ago. He hurried over.

“Yeah, just hold on.” Michael opened the door and walked in, being sure to shut the door behind him before turning and looking at- Rich?! “What-“

Two guards grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms and successfully stopping his escape.

"Oh, poor naive Michael." Rich sighed in Jeremy's voice, grinning. "You should know better than to just wander around an area you don't know."

Still, Michael did his best to struggle. “Let me go!” He hated how familiar this felt. It made him feel nauseous. “This is Squip, isn’t it? He’s behind this trap.”

"Of course." Rich shrugged, back to his normal voice. "You see, _you're_ ruining his plan. You're the key to Jeremy's free will, you're the spanner in an otherwise perfect plan. And spanners loose in the machine have to be removed."

“People will notice. Squip won’t get away with this,” Michael stated as he glanced around the room. There had to be _something_ in here that could help him. He was resourceful and crafty.

He saw nothing, the room was bare. "You think? He's had the king under his influence for a long time, as well as the non-royal brat of a guard." Rich shrugged again. "Soon enough, Jeremy will forget all about you, like he did with the street rat." Rich pulled out a cloth and started dousing it in a foul smelling liquid.

Oh, it was a knock out kind of liquid? Chloroform! But that took minutes to take effect. “Marshal is breaking free, and Jeremy is learning how Squip is working. He’ll stop him, even if I won’t.”

"With you out of the picture, Jeremy will shatter. Haven't you noticed? He's already breaking, showing the cracks." Rich put the bottle away. "He is only as strong as he is now because he has hope, he has free will and _choice_. When you're gone, he loses that and it won't be hard for Squip to step in from there." Rich pressed the cloth against Michael's face, holding firm as he waited for it to take effect.

Michael did his best to keep himself as protected from the fumes as he could. He also did his best to fight back as the chemical was slowly taking effect. He stilled, acting as if it was already starting to hit him. Rich seemed pleased, and Michael took that chance to kick Rich back, away. He coughed as the rag dropped, and he tried to twist his hands free as the guards were caught off guard as well. “Jeremy! Somebody! Help! Someone fucking HELP!”

Even if he caught them off guard, he couldn't get free. The chloroform had already hit him somewhat, making his movements somewhat sluggish. Rich quickly recovered and got the rag back over his mouth and nose with a scowl.

Still, it didn’t stop him from screaming bloody hell through the rag... at first. Michael couldn’t muster up enough energy to do another kick, his brain too muddled from the chloroform. Eventually, he stopped screaming as his throat ached, the stinging and raw feeling barely present, and he felt himself starting to slip. 

“Someone... Please...” Michael, from the corner of his eye, saw someone out the window before he felt unconsciousness take over. He had to be imagining that though. They were up on the third story... right?

  
  


When Michael awoke, he was tied to a chair. His hands were tied behind his back, and he couldn't move very much at all, not even to wiggle. Squip stood in front of him, smug as ever.

"Good evening, Prince Michael. How kind of you to join us here, on the tallest tower in the palace." He glanced behind Michael. "Oh, don't wiggle about too much. You might fall."

Michael didn’t even want to look behind him. The height would frighten him into silence. Instead, he glared up at Squip as he tried his best to do something about his hands without wiggling. “How kind of you to kidnap me and bring me up here to have me join you, Squip. It is an honor.”

"At least he knows his manners." The guards present all chuckled at that. "Well, I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome, Prince." He lifted his staff to rest on the backrest of the chair. "Any last words?"

He had many that he could choose from. They could be eloquent, well-spoken, and have Squip question all of his choices. Instead, Michael went for what felt best as his heart was pounding horribly in his chest and as sweat dropped down his face. 

“Fuck you.”

Squip smiled and pushed.

Falling felt an awful lot like flying, Michael noted. It had the same rush of wind in his hair, the same weightless feeling and the same sensation of his heart pounding out of his chest. Flying was better though, since he didn't get the sudden stop of hitting water. The wooden chair shattered under the impact, but Michael felt it jar his whole body harshly. He began sinking, slowly but steadily, into the ocean.

Caught by surprise of hitting the water instead of the ground like he was expecting, Michael couldn’t help but gasp. A fatal mistake. He couldn’t even hold his breath before submerging. The feeling of drowning like this wasn’t something Michael could describe, nor would he want to, especially not in his last few moments. 

His struggles to get free were useless too, so he stopped as he stared at the moon shining above as it got smaller and smaller. He regretted a few things, and wished he could have at least cleared those up before dying. Alas, Michael couldn’t, and he wasn’t a religious person at all, but he wished and hoped and even prayed in his head that Jeremy would be fine. 

That was the last thing he thought as everything was too hard, as he swore he saw something block out the light from above, and as he stopped breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here 
> 
> Michael deserves a break. Unfortunately for him, that’s not coming soon... Or is it? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! This chapter has some ups and downs. It’s mostly good, though. Our boys finally catch a break by the end, and lets face it, the whole royal family deserve that as much as Michael does. Enjoy!’

Michael wasn't expecting to wake up after falling into the water. He wasn't expecting to be warm, or dry, or in extremely comfortable but unfamiliar clothes either. Yet, there, in a red hooded sweater with patches all over it, he lied in what seemed to be a cloud, feeling very warm and dry and safe.

Two figures sat not too far away. They both looked to be women, but Michael knew not to assume.

"Oh, you're awake,” one hummed, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to have formed here yet, Michael. You're not supposed to be here. Not for a very long time."

The one with a brown bob shook their head. “He isn’t due to be here for a long time. If I can see...” They shifted their glasses, blinking a few times rapidly before humming sadly. “This attempt on your life has almost succeeded.”

“Wait... What? Almost?” Michael looked around as he slowly sat up, seeing the soft aesthetic that seemed to be nothing but also something. “But... I’m dead, aren’t I?” He never thought to believe in heaven or anything of the sort. He just... never tried to think about it. Even when he was sure he was going to die, Michael didn’t want to think about death.

"Not quite." The one with very short hair shook their head. "You've still got a heartbeat. And there are people fighting very hard to keep you alive." They cocked their head before nodding. "Yeah, I think so. You get a choice. You're teetering just on the edge between life and death, so you can choose which side of the knife you'll fall on, so to speak."

“Well, I sorta don’t want to die,” Michael said. Was his tone a little hysterical? Perhaps. 

Neither of the figures seemed to be bothered by that. If anything, the one with glasses frowned with worry. They stood and walked over, running their fingers through his hair once. He felt himself calm down once they were done. “I’m glad to hear that.” They smiled, and Michael noticed their sweet smile. Were they wearing grey-blue lipstick? It looked nice on them. “I don’t want you to die before you get your happy ending.”

The other one almost skipped over as well, beaming up at Michael. They were a little shorter than he was. "You've done so well this far Michael. We're both really proud of you." They leaned up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Michael's feet started to get sort of a pins and needles sensation, and he saw them starting to fizzle out of existence. "There are people counting on you. I know you can do it, though. You always pull through in the end."

Michael had so many questions but no answers. He felt himself start to fade away while both beings smiled fondly down at him. “Don’t keep everyone waiting, Michael.”

  
  


The air stung as Michael gasped. Then he found it hard to breathe because of the sea water in him. Coughing, Michael turned to his side to spit, cough, and throw all of it up and out of his system. He was soaked, miserable, and freezing for once in his life as his body and brain ached all over.

His throat stung as more and more sea water forced itself out of his lungs, and by the time he fell back to the ground, he was ready to sleep for a week. Minimum.

"Oh thank god, you're alive." Two very strong arms wrapped around Michael, pulling him into a sitting position so gently and hugging him close. "I was so scared, Michael. I'm so glad you made it." Jake was rambling a bit. He looked like he had been crying.

Michael was barely able to focus on anything but him, feeling so exhausted. He could barely even remember what happened after he fell into the water. Probably a lot of pain and nothingness. “Wh... what happen’d?”

"I- I saw them take you, and I tried to catch you as you fell but I was too slow." Jake didn't stop hugging him, rocking back and forth. "I almost jumped in after you, but it wouldn't have done anything. If I went into the ocean, my fibers would have unravelled and I would fall apart with my carpet."

"Jenna stopped him,” Christine added from where she was sitting next to them, holding the squirming dog. "So they came to get me. Jake used his last wish to save you, get you out of the water and bring you back."

Oh, they were here too... Wait... “Jake, you didn’t have t’use your last-“ Michael had to stop to cough for a few seconds, even as he hissed. “-last wish on me...” When did he make wishes? His brain hurt as he tried to remember and came up with nothing.

"'Course I did, Mikey." Jake sniffled, holding him a little tighter, but still so gently. "You're one of my best friends. I couldn't let you _die_." Jenna managed to worm her way out of Christine's arms and she launched herself into Michael's lap, curling up there with her head resting against his chest. It was like she was listening for his heartbeat.

Michael didn’t have the brain power to argue as he shivered and rested his head against Jake’s chest. “Thank you.” He looked down at Jenna and saw her visibly relax when she seemed to hear his heartbeat. Was she doing this earlier? “Hi, Jenna.”

Jenna whined, her tail wagging as her ears drooped. She still looked really freaked, but she stood on her back legs and began licking his cheeks gently.

He couldn’t help but smile down at her as he reached a hand up and pet her. “Hey, it’s OK.” 

Before he could say anything further, he felt something fluffy plop on top of his head. Michael glanced up to see Christine kneeling down by them, drying him off gently with a towel. “Hey, just take it easy, Mikey. We’re gonna make sure you’re all better before we go in and kick Squip’s butt.”

  
  


Jeremy was getting worried. Michael was supposed to be back hours ago. He had said he wanted to walk around the gardens after breakfast, since Jeremy had appointments and duties to deal with today. Jeremy had finished by the time it got to three, but no one had seen Michael since that morning.

It was dinner time now, and he was still missing.

Jeremy poked at his food, not having enough of an appetite with his worry gnawing on his gut.

"Has anyone seen Prince Michael today?" he asked. "He's been missing since breakfast."

Marshal looked concerned when he heard that, stopping himself from eating. “No, I haven’t. That’s weird.” He glanced around, probably noticing the absence of Christine, Derek, and Dustin who he still thought were just workers for Michael. “And none from his kingdom are here either...”

Squip cleared his throat after finishing a bite of his food. “He probably left this morning, didn’t want to be caught after we found out what he did.”

What?

Did Squip _know_? Did he find out about the magic and do something? Oh god, Jeremy was panicking now. Michael had to be okay. Jeremy had lost him once before, he couldn't lose him again.

"What did he do, exactly?" Jeremy asked icily, trying to keep his fears out of his voice.

The two made eye contact, and Squip just hummed as he pulled out a folder. He opened it and slid it over to Jeremy. “The test results came back positive. We are currently working on an antidote for you, Jeremy.”

That was such bullshit and he knew it. Jeremy shot to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table as panic, fear and anger coursed through him.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to him, you snake?" Jeremy yelled. "What did you do to him? Where is he?!"

“Jeremy-“

“It’s alright, Sire,” Squip assured Marshal as he kept a calm face. “I did nothing but expose him, Jeremy. He surely fled when he heard that the results were in today. He had to have taken all of his people with him as to not have anyone else to attest for the wrong he did to you.”

"That's a lie!" Jeremy cried. "I know it is because _we were faking the potion the whole time!_ " He took a shuddery breath. "We wanted more time together so we faked it! They can't be positive, it's not possible!" Something was reflecting into Jerem's eyes as they watered. He started blinking more, trying to focus through it.

“We found that there were traces of a love potion in your system, Jeremy,” Squip insisted as Jeremy focused on the reflecting light. “Prince Michael might have told you that to deceive you-“

Jeremy heard the doors open, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the light. That was, until he heard a gasp, scuffle, and the light suddenly went away. “ _This_ is how you’ve been doing this, controlling everybody!” Wait, was that... 

There was a shattering noise, and suddenly, Jeremy could focus again as the light went away.

Jeremy stumbled backwards, head pounding as he tried to focus on what happened. "M-Mikey?" Was that really him or just a ghost? Jeremy felt so weak from the headache along with the shock of being so certain he lost Michael _again_ that his legs went out under him.

“My staff! Why you little-“

“You better not try shit again with our little brother,” either Derek or Dustin said, Jeremy wasn’t sure who. He just focused on Michael, who ran over and knelt beside him. Only the solid touch of Michael reassured Jeremy that he was alive because he looked like he almost died. 

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m OK.” He didn’t sound OK. “I’m here, I didn’t leave or run away. It’s all OK.”

Jeremy leaned against Michael's chest, grabbing weakly onto his shirt as he sobbed. "I thought I lost you again." He nuzzled Michael's chest, not moving away even an inch. "What happened? What did he do?"

“Squip tried to kill me,” Michael said, loud and clear. “He drugged me, kidnapped me, and tried to kill me.”

“He did _what_?!” Marshal sounded infuriated. 

“Yeah, one of my attendants found me and saved me before I died. I’ve been recovering all day, but when I realized it was dinner, I rushed in to stop Squip. I realized his staff is the thing with his magic, the thing that’s been controlling everyone. Marshal, King Heere, Rich, some of the staff. That’s why they all had the same vivid green eyes.”

Jeremy was so glad to finally have an answer as to how, but he also was just too focused on Michael. 

Michaell had almost died. _Again_. Jeremy was going to become paranoid at this rate, terrified on Michael's behalf at all times. Still, he was alive and his would-be murderer was being arrested by the twins.

"I'm just so happy you're okay. I- I-" Jeremy hiccuped. "I couldn't lose you. Not again."

“Not ag-“ Marshal gasped as the doors opened again. “Michael? Derek? _Dustin_?”

“Squip, you are under arrest for crimes against the royal family and kingdom of MiddleBorough,” Chloe cried. “Surrender now, there is no way you can escape.”

Squip gasped, then burst out laughing. "So you survived! Well, we'll see each other again soon, _boy_." There was a burst of smoke and Squip vanished by the time it cleared. Jeremy just stayed weakly clinging to Michael.

"Ugh, my head hurts," Marshal muttered, blinking hard before slowly walking over to Michael and Jeremy and kneeling down. "Michael? Is that... really you?" He sounded like he might break.

Michael didn’t let go of Jeremy as he looked up at Marshal, smiling weakly. “Yeah, it’s me. Sorry for keeping it from you-“ He was cut off with a hug as Marshal started to sob. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m not a big deal.”

"Yes you _are_." Marshal's voice was muffled as he sobbed into Michael's shirt. "I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you 'cause of my orders." He hugged tighter, Jeremy could feel it. "You're _alive_."

“I’m alive and well. Well, maybe not well, but I’m alive.” Michael let out a weak laugh. “You didn’t do anything to kill me, I promise.”

They stayed there for who knows how long, curled up together with Michael just holding both of them. When Jeremy was a little calmer, Marshal stood. He wiped away his tears and stormed over to Dustin, who looked a little nervous and a little lost.

Before anyone could react, Marshal grabbed the front of Dustin's shirt, tugged him down to about eye-level and connected their lips in a firey kiss. It barely lasted a few seconds.

"I've been wanting to do that this whole time. I'm so sorry, Dustin. I've missed you so much," Marshal murmured, smoothing out the mess he made of Dustin's shirt.

Dustin looked so flustered and surprised, but pleasantly so. Then he teared up before lunging forward and clinging onto Marshal. “I knew it hadn’t been you this whole time. You would’ve never said and meant those things,” he said before devolving into tears of his own. “I’ve missed you so damn much.”

Marshal clung just as tightly. "I _never_ would have, and I never meant them. After I thought... about Michael I- I mean... things started becoming clearer in my head. I guess that's what Squip was doing, but I swear I never meant it,” he promised before looking up at Derek. "Get over here, you nerd." Marshal held out his arm, the one not holding onto Dustin.

Derek didn’t hesitate as he went and hugged Marshal. “You know, if we didn’t know that you were controlled, I would have so kicked your ass,” Derek told Marshal. 

“Derek!”

“I told you that many times. No one fucks with my brothers and gets away with it. I still need to kick Squip’s ass.”

"If I did that and I _wasn't_ controlled, I would _want_ you to kick my ass." Marshal chuckled weakly, squeezing the twins. "And as for Squip, I get first dibs. Hes been fucking around in my head for years. I want a piece of him."

“Everyone gets to fuck him up a bit,” Dustin stated around a watery laugh. “We found out he was the one that did Michael’s arrest and tried to kill him that first time. I feel like Michael especially gets dibs.”

"Michael gets dibs,” Jeremy called out in agreement. He had shifted to sit on Michael's lap now, curled against his chest, but he was feeling better now. Having Michael's heartbeat under his hand helped immensely.

“Yeah, he does,” everyone agreed after a few seconds.

Michael laughed a bit before holding Jeremy closer, running a hand through his hair. “Hey, I can wait.”

“No, you go first. You also look like shit, no offense,” Marshal said. “You need to get in bed.” Jeremy saw something pass across his brother’s face. “I need to get some work done around here and check up on things and people.” He let go of Dustin and Derek before he smiled at them. “Can you guys help them back to their room?”

"Sure."

Jeremy was about to agree, that they should get some rest, when something occurred to him. Marshal was free. Marshal was _totally_ free.

Without thinking, Jeremy shot to his feet and sprinted off, ignoring the calls and questions behind him.

He sprinted at top speed through the palace, arriving at last outside the familiar door. He stopped, knocked, then slipped in.

"Dad?" he asked softly, barely daring to hope.

His dad shifted in his chair to look at Jeremy, his eyes blue and his eyes wide. A big smile, one Jeremy hadn’t seen in years, overtook his face. “Hey, Private.”

The tears Jeremy had just managed to stop came flooding back, this time from joy as he launched himself towards his dad, clinging to him tight in a hug. "Papa! I've missed you so much!" he sobbed happily.

“I’ve missed you too.” Even if his dad’s voice was ragged and hoarse from disuse, Jeremy could hear his dad’s joy and emotion loud and clear. “I’ve listened to everything you told me. I’m-“ He turned his head to the side, coughing badly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” His voice sounded even worse.

"You came _back_ ," Jeremy reached up and kissed his dad's cheek before going back to hugging him tightly, relishing in having his dad hold him again, however weak the grip was. "You're still here. I knew you were. I'm just so happy you're back. You're gonna be okay, Papa. I'm gonna make sure."

“I’m going to make sure you are too,” his dad promised as he smiled down at Jeremy. He managed to lean forward, kissing Jeremy’s forehead, before leaning back and still holding on to Jeremy as he cried tears of joy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So we have recovery here, though it’s only chapter ten out of thirteen... Enjoy this recovery and the angst that comes with it.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey lovelies! The boys get a break! Everyone has a chance to recover and heal a little before the real danger sets in. Things aren’t perfect, but they’re making it work. Enjoy!’

There was a lot to fix after everything Squip had done. The first thing Marshal did, as soon as he found Jeremy with their father, was hug his dad and spend a good twenty minutes clinging and crying and holding him for the first time in years (and apologising for never coming to visit). After that, he had actual work to do.

Marshal made a point of locating Michael’s parents first and setting them free from their 'contracts.’ They’d be all set to leave just as soon as the paperwork went through. Then, he did the same with all the other ‘rebels’ who ended up working in the castle, organising the paperwork to get them all everything they’d need to start back up in life.

Marshal knew he had a lot of work to do once that was sorted, but he couldn’t help but want to be selfish too. He had years of his life stolen by Squip, not only from being controlled, but also being forced onto the throne. Apparently Squip had been behind the divorce too, and their mother was reaching out again now the staff was broken. Marshal wanted some time to reclaim what he had lost, and Jeremy had insisted he take it.

They hadn’t really made up yet, but their meeting scheduled before Marshal’s official three days off may well change that.

Dustin has agreed to work as the new kingdom advisor for now, up until their dad was ready to take back the throne. Until he was all recovered though, it was Marshal. He stayed standing by Marshal’s side as the meeting began. It was his first actual meeting, every other had some of Squip’s influence involved. Marshal was totally able to say or do whatever he wanted. 

As he stared across the table at Jeremy (it was a royal meeting), Marshal couldn’t help but feel himself choke up. Dustin looked down at him, as if checking to see if he was alright. 

“Jeremy... I’m sorry.” Jeremy seemed to be taken aback by that, but Marshal continued before he could say or do anything. “I know I was being controlled, but it doesn’t excuse how I treated you. I was a heinous monster under Squip’s control. You had every right to hate me and not think of me as your brother. You saying that to me... It helped me snap out of Squip’s complete control. You shouldn’t have had to feel that way though. I have so many things to apologize for, so many little events and big events, but... just know that I am sorry.”

Jeremy floundered for a moment, clearly not expecting that, before he stood and walked around the table slowly. He pulled a chair out next to Marshal. The weight of Jeremy’s hand on his shoulder, the warmth of the other hand on his cheek, was a comfort Marshal didn’t even know he’d been missing.

“I was wrong to say that, even if it helped you. I don’t hate you, Marsh. I never did.” Jeremy’s eyes were wide, honest, and filled with slight tears as he spoke. “You’re my _brother_ , you always have been and I love you. This whole time, I’ve just wanted you back. Now you finally are.”

“I’m sorry that I was gone for so long, but I’m glad I was gone instead of you,” Marshal admitted as he leaned his head into Jeremy’s hand. He hated that he was crying, even if he felt it was right to cry. “I love you so much, Jere, and I never have wanted anything bad to happen to you. I’m glad Squip robbed me instead of you, but I’m sorry he had me bring so much pain and anguish and- and-“

Jeremy cut him off with a hug. “It wasn’t you. I knew from the get-go that it wasn’t you, so I never really blamed you. I was scared, but that stopped a long time ago. Now I’m just glad to have you back.” Jeremy squeezed him, which helped somewhat. The kiss to his cheek also helped too.

Marshal held on tight to his little brother, nodding as he hiccuped. “I’m glad to be back.” He wanted to say more, to apologize, but the lump forming in his throat stopped him so he rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder instead. Dustin’s hand suddenly moving through his hair helped him relax a bit.

“You did your best at ruling with what you had. It wasn’t much, but the kingdom is still afloat, so I’d call that a win.” Jeremy sort of chuckled. “Now let me be in charge for a bit. I’ve been training my whole life for it. I think I’ll be okay.”

“For three days, with Dustin working with you. Then I’m back until Dad’s recovered,” Marshal reminded him. “But... thank you. I’m so glad you don’t hate me.”

“I’m just so glad you came back to me.” Marshal was suddenly struck with how alone Jeremy must have been these past few years. No parents, no best friends, or any friends really, and no big brother. Jeremy was stronger than anyone gave him credit for, and Marshal was insanely proud. “I couldn’t ever hate you really.”

Marshal just smiled as he held on tighter to Jeremy. Dustin still ran his fingers through his hair, and he knew that everything would be fine.

  
  


“So, Marsh... it’s been a while since it’s been... just us.” Dustin rocked on his heels awkwardly. He clearly was uncomfortable, unsure of what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act. Marshal hated that the distance had been forced between them, but he was glad they were trying now.

“Yeah, it has been.” He nodded, feeling just as awkward.

“But, um... You wanna try to start again?” 

Dustin glanced at Marshal as he asked with hope in his eyes. “Uh... How would we do that? How do you wanna do that? ... _Can_ we still do that?”

Marshal really wanted to, but he didn’t know. He was surely hoping so, though. “Yeah, I think we can. It won’t be easy but...” Marshal sighed and stood, walking over to Dustin. “We’re both different people now, similar, but different. Which means...” This was weird and dorky and he hoped it had the effect he wanted. He knew it was something the Dustin he used to know would like. Marshal held out his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Marshal. I think you’re really handsome and I would really like to get to know you better.”

Dustin’s cheeks warmed up, squeaked, and smiled before he took Marshal’s hand and shook. “Hi Marshal, I’m Dustin. I think you’re pretty and handsome and I’d like to get to know you better as well. Also I’d like to kiss you at some point.”

That got Marshal’s cheeks lighting up. Sure, he had kissed Dustin when he realised it was him, but that was in the spur of the moment, a build up of emotions. Marshal was usually a lot shyer than that.

“I would be up for kissing. More than up for it. I would really like that, actually.” He was rambling a little, but he was flustered and gay, he couldn’t help it.

Dustin grinned and god, Marshal swore he died and had went to heaven. “Same, actually. Uh... Could I do it right now?” 

Marshal nodded, and Dustin cupped Marshal’s cheeks before pulling him close and softly kissing his lips. The kiss lingered for a bit, and it was soft, sweet, and amazing. When Dustin pulled back, he was grinning at Marshal. OK, maybe he was in heaven.

Dustin chuckled at Marshal’s probably dazed expression. Almost without thinking, Marshal leaned forwards once again, capturing Dustin’s lips in another kiss, this one lingering a little longer and being a little braver than the last. When they separated again, Marshal was the one grinning at a stunned looking Dustin.

“I think we can love each other again, don’t you?”

Dustin seemed to blink away the stunned expression he had as he smiled at Marshal. “Yeah, I think we can.”

  
  


The day after Marshal got back from his forced break, Michael finally managed to corner Jeremy long enough to actually be able to have a serious conversation. He knew Jeremy still had the same sadness from before Squip left, the same sense of resigned melancholy underlying his personality. Michael was determined to find out why and how he could help.

Jeremy was just organising his desk with Snowball lying on his feet when Michael found him.

“Oh hey, Mikey. What’s up?” He sounded cheerful, but Michael could hear it still in his voice.

“Hey. I wanted to ask you what was wrong, you’ve been really sad,” Michael said, not dancing around anything. Jenna barked in agreement before somehow managing to hop up onto Jeremy’s bed.

Jeremy’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and he shifted subtly in a way Michael _knew_ meant he was very uncomfortable. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, turning back to his desk, his whole body tense.

“You do know what I mean. You obviously don’t want to talk about it, but I do.” Michael glanced down at Snowball, who nodded before he sat down on Jeremy’s desk. “Please, talk to me.”

Jeremy sighed heavily and put down the pen he was fiddling with. “Please. Don’t. Just let me enjoy this without needing to acknowledge it, just for a bit longer.” Jeremy suddenly sounded so sad, like he was begging and close to breaking. “I just wanna enjoy this for a bit longer...”

“Enjoy what? Acknowledge what? Remy, please.” Michael reached over to try to get Jeremy’s hand to hold, but left room for him to pull away.

Surprisingly, Jeremy _did_ pull away. Okay, this was serious; he _never_ rejected touch.

“I wanna enjoy what time I have with you without having to acknowledge that it’s not forever.” Jeremy sniffled, still looking down at his lap. “I wanted to pretend this could be normal and that I _didn’t_ have to consider everything else.”

“What do you mean that what we don’t have is forever?” Michael frowned as he thought that over. “Is... this because of the marriage thing? I told you that we can still get married, Jeremy.”

Jeremy sniffled again. “We _can’t_ though. You don’t get it. As a prince, I have to marry a prince or princess. I don’t get a choice.” He finally looked up at Michael. “I was never going to get the chance to marry for love, or someone I even genuinely care for. Most royal marriages are based on tolerance. Some have actual friendship. It’s almost _never_ for love.” Tears were sliding down his cheeks now, dripping onto the desk. “I won’t get to have you for too much longer if my betrothed doesn’t want me to. If they’re _nice_ then I can, but more than likely-“ He couldn’t speak anymore through his sobs.

Oh. _Oh_. He wasn’t going to be a Prince anymore once his moms were free. The magic would be gone, and so would that status. They wouldn’t have any other time to marry each other... 

“Then we need to get married,” Michael stated. Even if he didn’t want to rush, he couldn’t lose Jeremy. Then they could be together. Jeremy would be with someone he loved and not some asshole who wouldn’t treat him right. He could still be there with Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head hard. “I can’t force you into that. I _can’t_. I spent my whole life not getting choices, I don’t want to-“

“This is a choice I’m making. I have the choice, I’ve had time to think it over. If it’s between getting married early and keeping you or not getting married and never getting the chance to keep or marry you, I’m choosing the former.”

Jeremy started crying harder, slowly reaching out with a shaky hand to take Michael’s. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that my life is like this. I’m sorry, Mikey.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Michael took his hand carefully, slowly intertwining his fingers. Recently, he discovered Jeremy liked this, so he ran his thumb across Jeremy’s knuckles. “You can’t help that you’re royalty. Plus, this wedding is just for the public and law, it’s not our actual wedding. It... Even if we’re seen as married already, we’ll know. And I can propose to you or you can propose to me later down the line, once we know. And we can have our own private wedding, and we’ll know it’s for real.”

Jeremy leaned forward, tugging Michael’s hand to his chest as he sort of hugged it. The tears slowed somewhat, but didn’t stop. “I love you, Michael. I love you so much and I’ve just been so- so- so scared of losing you. I already lost you twice, I can’t handle it again.”

Michael didn’t stop running his thumb against Jeremy’s knuckles. “I can’t lose you again either. That’s why we’ll get married before my moms are free and the magic around the wish ends. I wanna save my last wish for Christine.” He gave Jeremy as reassuring of a smile as he could before he bent down and kissed his forehead. “I love you, and I won’t let you go. You’ll be stuck with me forever, just keep that in mind. All the little ticks and habits I do that you don’t like will be with you until the end. Are you alright with that?”

Jeremy nodded instantly. "It's well worth it for getting to have you. I love _all_ of you. Even the parts that annoy me sometimes,” he promised, still crying but calming down somewhat. "In all the stories I read, when people get married, it's to their best friend. The person they love the most. And-" He took a shuddering breath before raising Michael's hand and nuzzling against it, pressing a kiss there. "And now I actually _can_."

At that, Michael knew his cheeks were warm. He didn’t care though as he smiled wide down at Jeremy. “I’m glad you can now. We should try to do it in the next few days. The paperwork won’t be done for a week or two longer due to the processing and all the checks and revisions. I’m sure Marshal can hold off on signing them and making their freedom official as well so we can get married before the magic wears off.”

“I don’t think Mama and Ina would be too upset...” Jeremy paused. “We need to tell them. I... I wanna do this right by my standards too. I need to ask them if I _can_ marry you. And your brothers, since they raised you.”

Michael nodded as he continued smiling down at Jeremy. “They’re going to say yes, I hope you realize that. All of them will.”

"Still. I wanna do this right, even if it _is_ just for show." Jeremy's tears had stopped and were replaced by a happy sort of determination.

“You’re so sweet,” Michael cooed before kissing Jeremy’s forehead. “Before you ask, can we just... Take a bit to let this all sink in properly and enjoy each other?”

Jeremy nodded. "Bed? Cuddles?” He looked like he could really use a hug, and Michael liked the idea anyways.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Getting off of Jeremy’s desk, which was making his butt hurt, Michael lead Jeremy over to his bed. Jenna moved to be at the foot of the bed so they could get in. 

As soon as they got in, they cuddled right against each other, with Jeremy held close to Michael. Michael intertwined their legs carefully as he held one arm around Jeremy’s back. Thankfully, Jeremy didn’t have his binder on (he felt for it with his hand), so they wouldn’t need to worry. He moved his other hand to settle in Jeremy’s hair as he shut his eyes and got comfortable. “This good?”

Jeremy hummed softly and nodded, almost purring. "S'perfect,” he cooed. "I love you, Mikey." Michael could feel the tension bleeding out of his boyfriend (fiancé?) as they lay together.

Michael just smiled as he felt Snowball get onto the bed, lying below their feet. “I love you too, Remy.” After this, they’d do all the stuff Jeremy wanted. For now, they just needed to relax.

  
  


Michael sighed and tried to ready himself for this. The hard part was over, Jeremy had asked his moms and his brothers for their blessing, and once they understood the circumstances it was given straight away. When Michael asked Marshal for his blessing, just so they could _both_ do it right, Marshal had said there was no one else he'd rather marry Jeremy.

Which was how Michael found himself outside the King's bedroom, readying himself to go and speak to Jeremy's dad. Light streamed from under the door, probably from the open window, and a fresh scent of orange blossoms floated from the crack.

King Heere was still recovering, so he couldn't move all that much. The doctors were doubtful if he'd even be able to walk without aid again, but he was getting there. He knew from his last visit that the King's voice was already almost recovered too, so things had to be going well.

With all of this in mind (he told Jeremy he wanted to do this alone, and he had meetings he needed to do today anyway), Michael knocked. 

“Yes, who is it?” OK, his voice sounded a lot better. 

“Um, it’s me, Prince Michael. Can I come in and talk to you, sir?”

A pause. “Of course you can, Michael. Just please excuse how I look right now.”

“I’m sure you look great, sir,” Michael assured with a small smile before opening the door and walking in.

The king was in his usual bathrobe, but it looked softer and cleaner than it had looked since Michael had first seen it. He was in proper pajamas too, which were sleek and clean. The king also looked like he had properly been cleaned up, with his skin almost glowing with how refreshed he looked.

"Sorry, Michael, I wasn't expecting any visitors until later." He chuckled. The king's voice was still a little scratchy, but that was barely noticeable now. "And you don't have to be so formal with me. Come in, come in." He beckoned Michael closer. "Grab a chair, or you can sit on the bed if you like."

“Ah, um, alright. Sorry.” Michael glanced around quickly as he came in before he sat down on the edge of the king’s bed. “How are you doing, sir- sorry, uh... What did you want me to call you?”

"Well considering everything, you can call me dad if you want-" Michael must have looked stunned or something, because the king burst out laughing. "I'm _kidding_ , don't worry. But the offer stands. You can call me Jason." He grinned. "You've done enough for my sons and my kingdom to have earned that."

Well, at least that was a good segway. “Actually, um, I have something that I need to ask you.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he looked at the king in bed. “Jeremy and I do want to marry, before this magic ends-“ They had told him about everything, he deserved to know. Also, if they didn’t explain, how Jeremy’s street rat best friend suddenly became a prince would’ve been a head scratcher for years. “-so we have a chance at being together. I wanted to ask you for your blessing. I asked Marshal and I wanted the blessing of you both.”

The king smiled softly. "You have my blessing to marry my son, Michael. I can't think of anyone better." That was similar to what Marshal said. "No one else makes Jeremy as happy, and the fact you're putting your own discomfort away in this situation for now so you both can be together in the long run proves to me that you'll be a great Prince for the kingdom, as well as a great match for Jeremy." Wait, what? Michael hadn't told anyone else about his issues with the marriage, only Jeremy, and he'd been with Jeremy every visit since the king woke up. Was he that obvious?

“I- um- thank you, s- Uh... Jason is weird, especially if you’re gonna be my dad-in-law, and dad doesn’t feel right yet...” Michael took a deep breath as he looked at the king. “How... did you know? Only Jeremy knows, and I’m sure I never mentioned the discomfort before.”

"Jeremy told me, back before I was freed." The king's voice was soft, understanding. "He told me everything, since I'm pretty sure I was the only vent he had for all his feelings. It..." He looked a little guilty. "It did hit him hard, I'm gonna be honest, but he also told me that he wanted you happy above all else, even if it made him sad in the long run."

Michael’s stomach churned in a painful way at that. He didn’t mean to make Jeremy so upset. Bringing his knees to his chest so he could press his legs against his stomach, Michael sighed. “It just... it was a lot at once and I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to make him so upset.”

"That's why he put off telling you about it, so you didn't have to feel guilty." Michael looked up at the king, who was smiling in a tender, understanding way. "You didn't know, and you had no way of knowing, given how you grew up. Jeremy didn't blame you in the slightest. If anything, he felt guilty for making you feel pressured to make a choice in the first place."

“God, he didn’t tell me this, and I know why. I need to find him and give him a hug and a lot more,” Michael murmured as he raised a hand and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. “I just... I never wanted to make him feel bad.”

"Which is why I know you'll make a great husband for him, one day. That's still your plan, right? Have a proper, private wedding when you're older?" The king huffed. "If it were up to only me, that's the way it would be _first_. You've shown more moral character and care for my son than any other prince or princess could have. The law is stupid and wrong."

“It isn’t how they are though, so we’re working with what we have.” Michael smiled at the king after sniffling. “I’m glad that you understand, at least. It means more than you know.”

The king hummed in thought before holding his arms out. "Would it be weird for me to offer you a hug right now? You look like you could use it."

“If you’re going to be my dad-in-law, it would be nice to know you’re there for me,” Michael murmured before he scooted closer on the bed to the king before leaning into the hug. He carefully and loosely held onto the king, something he never would have imagined he’d do, and let a few more tears fall. “Thank you.”

"You can hold me tighter than that, Michael." The king reached up and stroked his hair gently. "It's my legs that got messed up, the rest of me is just fine. I might be a king, but I'm also a dad. I know how to give hugs."

Michael couldn’t help but laugh a little, even if it was wet. “Sorry, I’m just... it’s a lot to get used to,” he admitted as he held on normally to the king.

"There you go,” he hummed, holding Michael close. He was bigger than Michael was, and his hugs felt like they could just envelope him entirely. It was nice, different to what he was used to, but then he never had a dad, not even when he was a baby. This was his first dad hug.

It was still a lot to get used to, and he felt happily overwhelmed as he rested his head on the king’s shoulder. Michael let his tears freely fall and the king, his future dad-in-law, comfort him as he clung.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, today is the big day for Michael and Jeremy? How will it go? Read and find out! ;)
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘ Hey lovelies! This chapter has a wedding! Who doesn’t like a good old fashioned wedding? Of course, things don’t go to plan. When do they ever? Enjoy!’

Michael shifted awkwardly in his suit. He wasn't used to the restrictive fabric, and he felt stuffy and uncomfortable.

Weddings, it seemed, were a pain.

Jeremy seemed utterly relaxed in his own suit as he stood opposite Michael, trying to keep himself calm. He looked nervous and excited. Well, Michael already knew Jeremy was ready to marry him. And the ceremony was supposed to start in less than ten minutes.

Everyone was there, sitting in the crowd. Michael's moms, Jeremy's dad (Marshal was being Jeremy’s best man, the twins were _both_ doing that for Michael), and even Rich was there, looking worried (as he always did these days) but happy at the same time.

Jake and Jenna were running late, but it was fine. His good friend and dog would be here soon- Wait, where was Christine? She was supposed to be sitting in the front pews with his moms. Subtly, he went to feel where her lamp was supposed to be hanging from his side.

It wasn’t there. Why wasn’t it there? Fuck, he had forgotten to hook it on.

“Sorry Remy, hold on a sec.” Jeremy had been saying something, but his worry was too intense to listen properly. “Hey, Derek?”

Derek came over, looking Michael over. “Hey, what’s wrong? Nerves getting to be a lot?”

“Sorta?” Michael whispered back. “I forgot to hook Chrissy’s lamp to my pants, so it’s probably back in my room. Can you get it for me, and Jake and Jenna too? I don’t know what’s taking them so long.”

"Sure thing." Derek nodded. He quickly whispered something to Dustin, who nodded, before running off. About five minutes to go. This would be fine.

"You doing okay, Mikey?" Jeremy asked softly. "It's okay if you're nervous. There's still time to call it off if it's too much."

Michael faced Jeremy again as he gave him a smile. “I’m fine, just forgot Chrissy’s lamp. Well, I’m still super nervous, but that’s not because of you or anything. I didn’t realize just how many people would be here, I guess... Is this what stage fright feels like?”

Jeremy reached over and took his hands, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah, it is. You get used to it over time, but I promise you, I'm just as freaked."

That helped him feel better. He wasn’t alone in feeling like this. “Alright.” Michael swallowed the forming lump in his throat, smiling down at Jeremy. “We do get that week where we’re expected to be alone, right? Except for food being delivered to us and everything. I’ll need a week to be alone with you after this.”

"It can be even longer if we want." Jeremy smiled. "We're gonna head to a summer home we never use. It's smaller than the palace and there is a massive garden and forest for us to explore too. _And_ we can bring whoever we want, which means Snowball baby can come with us."

Michael nodded as he took a few deep breaths. He was feeling a bit better. “Yeah, that sounds great. Right.” He squeezed their hands as his smile widened. “We’ll be fine. Thanks, Remy.”

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Jeremy nodded with a small smile. "This is just-"

The doors at the back of the synagogue blew open with a massive crash. Squip strode in as a wind whipped up, changing his usual outfit from white to black, and putting a crown on his head.

"I'm not late, am I?

Of fucking course. Michael whipped around, facing Squip with a deadly glare. The guards, including Chloe, turned and had their swords ready.

Just as they started to go stop Squip, Michael’s heart stopped as he saw Christine with her head dropping behind the damn man. “I’m sorry, Mikey.”

That was when he spotted the lamp hooked onto Squip’s belt. The damn thief must have taken her just now!

“Halt, guards. I’m your king now!” As Squip called that, the king let out a yelp of surprise. His royal clothes and crown (which he had been wearing for the special occasion) fizzled out of existence, leaving him in the bathrobe from before. “I’m your king which means you must obey!” Squip chortled. The guards hesitated, and that’s when Jeremy acted.

He grabbed the ceremonial sword from his side, holding it threateningly at Squip. “You’re no king anymore than I’m a flower. Let. Christine. Go,” he ordered.

“Mm, no. I have a better idea.” Squip glanced back at Christine and waved his hand dismissively. “Genie, make me the most powerful sorcerer in the world.”

“Well,” Christine started, “I can’t really do that unless you say it _properly_.” She was stalling for time. Jeremy used that as a chance to lunge at Squip.

He was too slow. Squip grabbed the lamp and repeated his wish while rubbing it. In an instant, Jeremy was frozen in place, his sword inches from Squip’s throat

“You do not attack your king, Jeremy. I would think that would be obvious.” Before anyone could do anything, Squip told Jeremy with a condescending smirk and tone, “Kneel.”

Jeremy shivered hard before the sword clattered to the ground and he dropped to his knee, like a knight kneeling before their king.

The crowd gasped in shock, and that seemed to spur the guards back into action. With an almost bored wave of his hand, Squip caused all the guards to stand to attention, their hands moved to put their weapons away even if they were clearly unwilling.

Just as the guards were forced to attention, Marshal and Dustin brought out their own swords. Michael went to get his own sword, he wasn’t given one like everyone else, but everyone was frozen in place by the wave of Squip’s hand. He seemed bored, but Michael could see the glee in his eyes.

Squip glanced to the stunned audience before waving his hand down, forcing everyone present in the crowd to fall and bow. “You all must have respect for your new king.”

The only exception was Michael, who was forced into a painfully tense stance.

Squip started walking towards him, unhurried and confident. He didn’t seem to notice Jeremy fighting hard to stand, or that Jeremy managed to get to his feet. It wasn’t until Jeremy landed a solid punch on Squip’s jaw from the side (a perfect right hook, just like Dustin taught him) that Squip acknowledged him at all.

Jeremy was blasted back, hitting the wall with a muted thud and falling limp as his arms and legs were restrained by the stone. Michael was certain he saw a little blood dripping down the side of his neck from inside his hairline.

Michael struggled as best he could in his hold (which was basically wiggling his fingers and twitching his body) as Squip came over to him, looking him over with disgust. “I have no idea how a worthless _child_ could best me, but no more.”

“Are you sure about that? Third time tends to be the charm, you know-“

“Silence, slave,” Squip barked. Christine’s mouth slammed shut and even zipped itself closed, and she mumbled something that Michael couldn’t make out. “You, boy, have been in my way for far too long. First you try to steal the lamp from me, then you come and ruin my plans with the prince. Well you won’t have that chance again, I assure you.” A knife shimmered into existence and hovered itself next to Michael’s throat. He stopped struggling.

Squip waved his hand and Jeremy groaned, opened his eyes, and instantly took in the situation.

“You have a choice, Prince Jeremy. Submit to my rule and let me shape you to become the perfect heir, or watch your lover die. This one will be permanent, and it would be your fault, of course, but it’s up to you,” Squip cooed. Jeremy froze, eyes wide and panicked.

Michael had enough space to breathe and talk without the blade causing him to bleed, so he took it. “Don’t listen to him, Jeremy. You can’t let him win-“ The knife was pressed right against his throat, starting to draw blood. Michael stopped talking and begged Jeremy with his eyes.

Jeremy glanced at Michael before glaring at Squip. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Take the street rat, and lock him in the carriage." A carriage appeared in the doorway to the synagogue. "It'll take him far away and then I can finally start training you properly."

Michael frowned and begged with his eyes for Jeremy not to do it. He swore he saw movement near the carriage besides the carriage itself settling when he glanced over, but didn’t acknowledge it. Instead, he focused his gaze back at Jeremy to beg him not to do it.

"Fine,” Jeremy hissed. "Just don't hurt him." As soon as he said that, the knife dropped and Michael's hands were bound with rope behind his back. Jeremy dropped to the ground, landing lightly on his feet. He started limping towards Michael, face set with determination.

“Jeremy, please, you can’t do this,” Michael tried as Jeremy made his way over. Any movement he made against the ropes only made them tighter around his wrist, so he stopped struggling.

Jeremy didn't respond, instead just taking Michael's arm and guiding him to the carriage. "I'm not losing you again,” he murmured as they walked. "You've died twice to me. I won't survive another blow like that."

Michael sighed as he glanced down at Jeremy. He took a quick peek at Squip before whispering, “I’m coming back and helping you guys. We’ll stop him, I promise.”

"I know you'll save us." Jeremy nodded, glancing up at Michael with watery eyes. "You stay safe and come back to me, you hear me? That's an official order from your Prince."

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you down, Prince Jeremy,” Michael promised as they made it to the carriage.

Jeremy stopped them at the door and leaned up, kissing Michael softly. "I love you," he murmured, opening the door. He winced as he did so, clearly in pain.

“I love you too,” Michael told him, giving a warm smile down to Jeremy before he guided him in.

As soon as he was sat down and Jeremy moved outside of the carriage, Michael felt his legs suddenly were tied up with rope. Michael hissed at the tight pain as he glanced down and saw, out of the line of sight of anyone outside the carriage, that Derek was lying under the opposite seat with Jenna. Jake’s carpet was across the floor of the carriage as well.

"Say goodbye, Prince," Squip cooed. "His carriage is going far away! Over a cliff!"

The door slammed shut as Jeremy lunged for it, being stopped short of the handle. His eyes were wide and Michael saw him screaming and crying, fighting against the magic desperately. The carriage pulled out, and Jeremy was dragged back into the synagogue. Jeremy fell limp, defeated, as the doors shut.

Michael would have gone into a frenzy if it wasn't for his friends and family present. Derek instantly got out from under the opposite bench. Michael tried to say something, but the ropes around him moved to wrap entirely around him, constricting him like a snake. He gasped and winced in pain as the air was almost squeezed out of him.

"I got you, it's gonna be alright," Derek promised as Jake appeared, sticking his head out the window. Derek took out his hidden knife that he had, going and sitting down next to Michael as he cut away at the ropes.

As soon as they fell, it was like they were persistent to keep trying to constrict Michael. They tried to wrap back around him, but Jake and Jenna both grabbed the falling pieces and chucked them out the window.

Michael gasped for breath as soon as he could, and Derek rubbed his chest softly to help.

“Bad news. The doors are locked and I don’t think we can fit through the window.” Jake shook himself a little. “Only Jenna. And we have maybe... two miles? Maybe? To the nearest cliff.”

As he heard that, Michael tried to think as he looked down at Jake's carpet. "Wait... Could we try rolling up your carpet and sticking it out the window? I think it could fit it through if we roll it up tight enough, and then we open it up and you can ride on it and unlock the door." He coughed for a second after suggesting that, and Jenna whimpered as she nuzzled against Michael's leg.

"That-" Jake thought for a second. "Could work. Let's try it." Jake poofed out of existence, the patterns on his carpet shifting to show he was inside.

"Sorry, dude." Derek muttered as he started rolling up the carpet tightly. Jenna kept nuzzling worriedly at Michael, licking his chin occasionally.

Michael pet her, smiling down at her before he knelt down and helped Derek roll Jake up. "Derek, you still have your tools for lockpicking from the different runs we've made, right?"

"Of course. Being a bodyguard means you have to be ready for _any_ situation," Derek said around a huff once he and Michael finished rolling Jake up. He got his kit out, searched, and carefully took out a specific lockpick tool. "Alright, I'll handle this part, you're still catching your breath. Sit there, look pretty, and let me lift Jake up." Michael didn't feel good enough to argue, so he just nodded before sitting back down and petting Jenna.

Jake clearly helped from inside his carpet, since Derek managed to heave him up to the window by himself. Michael heard Derek muttering something to him, probably how to use the specific lockpick he had out, before the carpet was shoved out the small window.

It was about a tense minute before Jake reappeared, sitting on his carpet as it kept pace with the carriage. He had a scrape down his cheek, and was covered in dust, but he seemed alright besides that. He got to work on the lock.

"Alright, we're going to probably have to quickly jump onto Jake's carpet after the door's unlocked. Do you have Jenna?" Derek asked. Michael nodded as he scooped Jenna into his arms. "Good. I'm gonna have you jump first when the door's open, then I'll come after. No debating here, got it?" The serious tone Derek held just made Michael nod. He wasn't going to disobey right now.

The door popped open a moment later. "Hey, I did it!" Jake grinned. Then his eyes widened. "Okay, you gotta move _now_! Cliff fast approaching!" He held out his arms. "I'll catch you! C'mon!"

Michael just nodded as he stood, held Jenna close, and took the leap of faith. He felt Jake's arms wrap around him and bring him close before moving him back on the carpet. Looking over, Michael saw Derek jump out just as the front wheels of the carriage fell off the cliff, the whole thing tumbling down after.

Derek landed on his feet on the carpet, eyes wide as he looked everyone over. "Everyone good?"

"Are _you_ good?! You could've died!" Michael almost cried.

"Yes, that's why I'm asking if everyone is alright," Derek assured Michael, catching his breath before sitting down on Jake's carpet.

Jake reached out and grabbed onto Derek, wrapping his arms around Michael as well as he just held them all. "You guys _all_ almost died." He panted as the carpet set them down a little way back from the cliff. "I need a minute. Then we can shoot back."

Jenna, who was curled up against Michael in fear, hopped out of his arms to reach up and kiss Jake's cheek, drenching him in doggie kisses. Jake chuckled and held her too. "Yeah, I love you too, Jen. Told you I'd keep them safe." Jenna yapped. "What do you mean I almost didn't? They're alive, aren't they? We all got out." Jenna whined. "Yeah, I know. I'm freaked out too."

"Wait..." Michael looked between Jenna and Jake, and Derek seemed to be doing that too. "Can you actually understand her, Jake?"

"Yeah? I mean, can't you?" He sounded genuinely confused. "She literally is a human."

"Dude, she's a dog," Derek deadpanned.

"No, she was _turned_ into a dog. She was human."

Michael looked down at Jenna then, who was staring up at him. Jake saying that she was human rang clear in his mind with a memory, one from when he introduced Jenna to Jeremy before everything went to shit. "So... she was cursed and turned into a dog? Does she remember who she was before?"

Jenna sneezed and shook her head before whining. "She doesn't remember but she does know a few things." Jake listened to her barks. "She knows she's always hated Squip, she adores Jeremy, and... she knew she had to find you when she woke up as a dog. Huh."

If she was Jeremy's Jenna, this would make complete sense. She might have found out Squip's plan early on and was cursed. He could have easily done that. "Well, after this, she'll be human again," Michael said as he pet Jenna with a warm smile. "I'm glad that you thought to find me when you got turned. You didn't even know me yet."

Jenna yapped and wagged her tail happily. "She says that she felt like she already did..."

"Jenna, I gotta be honest, I'm really sorry I didn't know." Derek ducked down to her level. "I would have made sure you got better if I had known." Jenna licked his nose and Derek chuckled.

Michael couldn't help but smile as he scratched behind Jenna's ears. "Well, we know now, and defeating Squip for good will probably reverse the curse."

Jenna barked. "Yes I am, missy." Jake grinned. "I'm ready to carry you guys again. You ready to save our family?" That was probably the first time Michael had heard Jake call them that, but it was true.

Chrissy, Jake, and Jenna had all joined the original, little broken family, which was starting to fix itself. Michael couldn't be more ready. He cheered along with Derek and Jenna's barking. Time to save their family.

  
  


Jeremy watched with a numb sort of horror as Dustin and Marshal spun slightly. The lights hanging from their feet spun too, sending flickering shadows dancing across the walls, but Jeremy hardly cared. His brother and ‘adopted’ brother were chained facing each other, forced into an uncomfortable kiss permanently, as they dangled from the ceiling.

If he had anything left to give, Jeremy might have been furious.

Losing Michael so many times in such a short space of time was too much for him. When he saw the carriage roll off on its own, Jeremy felt something in his chest shatter. He stopped fighting back at that point.

Squip called for him from where he was sitting on the throne. Jeremy, not really finding a reason to disobey, climbed to his feet and headed over.

Snowball, now a tiny, declawed kitten, was curled up on his dad's lap. His dad, the former king, was chained to the throne, dozing.

Mama and Ina were just leaving, passing Jeremy with soft, worried looks as they took the trays of wine and grapes and cheese back to the kitchen.

"Remember my offer girls, if you want a chance to have some _real_ fun," Squip called, staring at them as they retreated. Jeremy knew he was trying to make them feel uncomfortable. It was working.

"You called?" he mumbled, bowing low at the waist as he approached the throne. His open front vest sort of dangled, revealing his now masculine chest. He might have enjoyed it more if he didn't already feel dead.

Squip looked down at Jeremy, and Jeremy glanced up enough to see the frown. If anything, he seemed disappointed as he held Christine's lamp and twirled it by the handle around on his finger a few times. "You aren't reacting to anything, at least not outwardly. Why is that? Genie."

Christine reluctantly popped out of her lamp, seemingly a bit dizzy if her swirly eyes were an indicator. "What?"

"Why is he like this?" Squip gestured to Jeremy. "I made him a proper slave _prince_ and he's not even reacted to that or anything else."

"Well, if you look at all of this, he's probably got a broken heart from everything," Christine said, looking sorry as she pulled out some weird device before holding it in front of Jeremy's chest. "See. He's had too much sadness, and he could die from it all. You've done too much to him. There is such a thing as moderation, you know, _Master_."

Squip rolled his eyes. "He'll recover. I'll make sure of it." He waved her off, and the weird square device poofed away. "If nothing else, I can make him... loyal." Jeremy didn't like the sound of that. "Genie, tell me your limitations."

"Which kind of limitations? I have my own moral limitations for things I would personally do, limitations for the amount of sadness I can take in a day, the limits of how much I could handle someone dissing Shakespeare-"

"Stop that!" Squip snapped. "Tell me what it out of your power when it comes to wishes." Oh... that couldn't be good at all. Jeremy felt a sort of worry build up in his chest, but it was quickly buried beneath the literal pain he felt. What did it matter what happened to him now? Everything he cared about was gone; even his kingdom, his people, wouldn't be safe for much longer. When Squip got bored of playing with them all... Well, Jeremy didn't know what would happen. He hoped he never found out.

Christine grimaced as she crossed her arms over her chest, drumming her fingers against her arms. "Well, I can't make someone fall in love with another person, bring someone back from the dead, or have someone wish for more wishes," she stated with little energy in her voice besides the irritation she felt for Squip.

Well that seemed to irk Squip somewhat, but he took it in his stride. "And if I were, say, to remove all memories of a certain person? Make them so they cannot disobey? Would _that_ be outside of your abilities?"

The genie shifted uncomfortably as she glanced to the side, at the open window viewing outside the castle. "It would not, but it would mean that you would lose your last wish and that I would be free. You could no longer ask any wishes of me since you've used two already. Do you _really_ want that to be your last wish?"

"No." Squip smirked. "But it does leave me options if my initial plan doesn't work." He held out his arm to the side. From the floor, liquid gold seemed to bubble upwards into his hand until his old staff reformed in all its hideous glory. "Time to see just how powerful I've become, wouldn't you say Jeremy?"

Jeremy made a soft sound of fear, but that was it. Even if it stopped the hurting, he didn't want to forget Michael. He didn't want to forget anything, especially who he was himself. He didn't want to forget the person Michael helped shape him into.

Christine glanced around, obviously trying to figure something out on the fly. "I don't know if you should try that so soon, Master. There could be better ways to do this, especially since the human mind is so fragile and tricky!" A notepad popped up into her hand along with a comically large pen. Rosy-lensed glasses popped onto Squip's face. "Come on, let's talk this over first. You need options, options, options! You only have one other option, and that's never good, especially not for a _king_!"

Jeremy was grateful for Christine's attempt to save him. And... it seemed to be working. "Any why _exactly_ would it be a bad idea, Genie?" Squip sneered. He waved Jeremy down, giving him permission to sit. Jeremy did, instantly, and he scooted over to his dad, seeking comfort. He needed something to stop him from _entirely_ falling apart.

His dad looked down, seemingly awake and not dozing, as he reached down and pet Jeremy's head. He glanced woefully up at the 'chandelier' before focusing back in on Squip and Christine.

" _Because_ you are not well-versed in the magic of erasing memories! It's quite a powerful yet difficult magic to master. It takes decades of practice to get it right, and even then, one wrong sliver of a syllable or thought wrong and a person could end up mush in the brain! It's _totally_ a bad choice, especially since you want Jeremy here to be your heir somewhere down the road," Christine explained, and Jeremy wasn't too sure if it was the truth or not. It seemed completely logical, but Christine wasn't happily serving Squip.

Maybe it was all true anyway, and Christine was just saving him for real. Either way, it didn't matter. "Very well." Squip huffed. "I'll just have to use my standard methods until I've mastered the memory ones." He tapped the staff on the ground and Jeremy spotted that the eyes had started glowing. He focused on the ground, staring at Squip's feet in an effort to not get caught by the hypnosis.

"What would you gain from getting him to erase those memories, Master? He would not be the same person he is today, he would be completely different," Christine pointed out, clearly trying to buy time for Jeremy.

"Which is what I need." Squip grinned. "I need someone who will be blindly obedient, and someone who I can shape. The people love the prince, and since he is of royal blood, I can use him as a connection to other kingdoms. His face and voice, my ideals in his head."

Jeremy felt a knock on his head, making his wounds sting. "Look up here, little Prince. It's time for your next 'reward.' Time for the hurting to stop." Jeremy didn't dare look up yet.

"Master? I don't think you should do that," Christine warned in an odd tone.

"Why not?" Squip sounded amused as he started to lift Jeremy's chin using the butt of his staff.

"Because of me." Suddenly, Squip was yanked back, the staff gone from under Jeremy's chin as he heard and saw him stumble from his peripheral vision. "You aren't ruining our wedding day any further."

Michael? But _how_?

Jeremy’s body couldn’t deal with the shock and he fell to the floor, shaking and shivering as he glanced up and saw that it was indeed Michael standing above him.

“Mikey?” he croaked, unable to muster up much else. This couldn’t be real, he had to be hallucinating or Squip was messing with him or _something_. There was no way Michael could be there, not this time. Tears began falling down Jeremy’s face as he tried to process what he was seeing, Squip entirely forgotten about for now.

"Yeah, it's me. I know this seems impossible, but I had help," Michael assured him. "I'll get you out of this. I made a promise to, didn't I?"

Before Michael could say anything else, he suddenly flew through the air. Jeremy heard a loud sound of person hitting wall behind him, allowing for Jeremy to see what was happening in the background that he hadn't noticed until now.

Derek was fighting Chloe, both near where Squip had placed Christine's lamp. Every time Derek got close, Chloe pushed him back. Rich was doing the same with Jake, who was not in his rug right now.

Squip was sitting up, his staff pointed to where Michael had been. His eyes were bright with an unbridled fury that sent chills down Jeremy's spine as the crazed man panted.

“Now Michael, haven’t you heard about respecting your betters?” Squip called as soon as he got his breath back. “You’re just a street rat now, and I’m a king. Why do you insist on trying to be something you’re not?” The fury was still there, but there too was something cold and calculating. Jeremy didn’t like the look of it one bit.

"I may be a street rat, but you're no better than me, Squip," Michael called, and Jeremy heard him spit. "The only one I listen to is my Prince and King Heere, neither of which are you."

Jeremy was struggling to push himself up, to turn and see Michael actually alive and standing there. He had to see him, had to help somehow. Michael _needed_ him.

“Then tell me, boy, what happened when your Prince wants you _dead_?” Squip cackled.

Jeremy’s vision was suddenly green. Nothing else existed but the green, the intense, swirling green. It was beautiful, it was all consuming, it was-

What had Jeremy been thinking? He pushed himself up, rubbing at the tightness in his chest. What happened?

"Jeremy!" As his name was cried, Jeremy saw a fuzzy form fly past him and at Squip, growling and barking and biting at him.

Jeremy kept rubbing at his chest, more than happy to ignore Squip’s problem. Squip was a traitorous ass, he didn’t deserve help. Jeremy, in the other hand, needed to figure out-

It was _him_. Shit, when had he gotten here? Why _now_ of all times? Jeremy had enough on his plate without dealing with him too.

Fuelled by a strange sort of rage, Jeremy staggered to his feet, looking around desperately.

When he looked around, Jeremy finally locked eyes with _him_. Michael was standing right by a wall where there was a small crack, looking at Jeremy with wide, desperate eyes. "Jeremy?"

Before he could say anything further, Michael's eyes somehow widened as he looked past Jeremy just as a loud, pained yelp was heard before there was a clatter. "JENNA!"

Jeremy ignored it, instead stalking off to the side to grab what he’d been looking for. The sword was sharp and its balance was good, near perfect. Time to end this menace to his people once and for all.

Jeremy spun around to face Michael. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?” he growled, ignoring the pain flaring up in his chest again. He also ignored his dad’s muffled protests.

Confusion danced across Michael's eyes, and he glanced between Jeremy and Squip a few times. "What are you talking about? I'm here to help you, Jeremy." He looked pained as he glanced over at Squip. "What did you do to him?!"

“Eyes on me, traitor,” Jeremy barked, then pointed his sword at Squip. He stumbled a little, still a little weak but regaining strength quickly. “Yes, that means you too. You’re _both_ going to suffer for what you’ve done. You’ve taken everything from me.” The sword shifted to point at Michael. “And you’re a lying traitor who is nothing but a menace to my people. You’re both going to die today, and I’m going to make sure you _both_ stay that way.” By the time his mini speech was done, Jeremy had enough energy to get into a battle stance. He slowly advanced on Michael.

"I'm a- what? What did I do?" Michael asked as he started retreating, eyes wide with surprise. From the corner of Jeremy's vision, he swore he saw that beautiful green for a split second again.

He could deal- no, _talk_ to Squip later. For now, he had to deal with Michael.

“You’ve been lying to me my entire life. Telling me you cared, telling me you wanted me around.” Jeremy knew they were lies now. He wasn’t sure _how_ he knew, but he did. Besides, if Michael manages to fake his own death three times, what’s a lifetime worth of lies. “And I fucking believed you. But you were just trying to get close to me to take us down from the inside.” Michael wanted to destabilise the country so one of their enemies could invade. He was a traitor. “And to think-“ Jeremy took a swing at Michael. It was clumsy and it missed, but it did send Michael retreating. “To think I had been ready to marry you. That I loved you.” Another couple of swings, still misses. Why was it so hard to swing his sword right now?

"Wait, what? No, none of that is true," Michael lied as he ran back, glancing around before he picked up a tossed sword. "I _do_ care about you, I want you around. I don't know what Squip made you think, but I promise that it's all a bunch of lies. He just wants you to turn against me! I promise you, on my life, that none of what you suggested is true. I love you, Remy!"

“Liar! Traitor!” Jeremy felt tears falling even as he kept up his attacks, with Michael deflecting some. It hurt, it hurt so much to know what he knew now. Jeremy was alone, he couldn’t trust anyone, not even his brother. If Michael of all people turned against him, anyone could. Jeremy couldn’t risk his people like that. Which was why, even if it was killing him to do so, he kept attacking.

"No, no, I'm not!" Michael insisted, even when he got swiped a few times. "I swear on my life that I'm not. Please, just listen to me." As he begged, Jeremy felt his attacks getting sloppier. Why were they getting sloppier? How come Michael was able to avoid some of them and even tried to parry others?

Jeremy was weak, that was the issue. It had to be. He was clinging to sentimentality and hope that he was wrong, even when he had seen the evidence. (When had he seen the evidence? What even _was_ the evidence?) Jeremy’s attacks became even clumsier, which gave Michael his chance.

The sword clattered out of Jeremy's hand with a strike from the dull side of Michael's sword before he was pushed back and pinned to the ground. Michael's teary eyes looked down at Jeremy as he kept him pressed below him. "You aren't you right now. Squip is messing with your head, controlling you. I love you, and would never do anything to jeopardize you or your people. I know how much you love and care for them. I love and care for you so much, Remy, _please_."

Jeremy whined and shut his eyes. He wanted to believe Michael, he _wanted_ to, but he couldn’t. Something was stopping him. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to fight Michael anymore.

Jeremy fell limp against the floor, eyes shut. “You win. Just do it already,” he mumbled, fighting off his tears. He would at least try to have _some_ dignity and not cry at this.

"Just do what?" Michael asked, sincerely confused. "I'm not doing anything to you, Jeremy. I just want to get you back-"

“I can’t do this anymore, Mikey!” Jeremy shouted, eyes opening to state at Michael, to beg him even. “Just finish me off already! I can’t- there’s nothing _left_ for me. Just do it already, and stop giving me time to think.”

He saw absolute horror appear in Michael's features as he looked over Jeremy's face. "Jeremy, yes there is. I promise you that there is," he murmured in a sweet voice that hurt most of all. "You have so much left to live for. You have your wedding, your coronation, your kingdom, your family and friends. There is so much good for you to do in this world. I love you, Jeremy. Don't let Squip get the better of you."

Jeremy whimpered at that. More reminders of what he didn’t have. “I... have nothing. None of that anymore.” He flopped back, taking Michael’s hand and guiding the sword to be next to his throat. “Give me this.”

Michael dropped the sword, the heavy hilt hitting Jeremy’s chest and winding him somewhat. Before Michael could reply, he screamed in pain and the tip of a knife cut through his clothes _from the inside_.

Michael collapsed as the knife was removed, falling forward as Squip stood above him, grinning smugly.

“No!” Jeremy screeched, wrapping his arms around Michael and holding him close. How could he ever have thought such horrible things about him? He knew they weren’t true! Jeremy quickly flipped them over, lying Michael on his side and checking him over. Nothing vital was pierced by the looks of things, thank god, but Michael was in bad shape for sure. He was still conscious though, and he seemed almost happy as Jeremy checked him over. Squip be damned, Jeremy was going to make sure Michael would live before _killing_ that bastard traitor who stabbed him.

Michael smiled as Jeremy's hand ran across his cheek to check him over, leaning into it and stopping that hand. "You're back. The green's gone from your eyes," he murmured. Why was he smiling so fondly?! He was badly hurt, the damn idiot!

“Forget about me for a minute, you _idiot_ , you’ve been stabbed!” Jeremy shrugged off his vest and slipped it onto Michael. There, it was tighter on him, it should help keep pressure on the wound.

“Yes, he did get stabbed, didn’t he?” Squip laughed before Jeremy was blasted backwards, landing close to the steps that lead up to the throne. “And he’s about to be stabbed again. I just couldn’t help but watch your pathetic attempts to save him.” Jeremy tried to stand, but he was blasted back again, landing a little further up the steps.

Jeremy tried to stand, but his legs almost gave out under him. He felt hot tears fall down his cheeks as he saw Squip walk closer to Michael, grinning maniacally. "Now, you'll finally be out of my hair, _boy_."

From the corner of his eye, he saw the lamp within reach. Derek was being restrained by Chloe, and Jake by Rich. He had his chance.

And he took it.

Christine swirled right by Jeremy, grin wide as she rubbed her hands together. "Say the words, Remy. You're my master right now," she whispered so Squip couldn't hear it as he knelt down on top of Michael, lifting the knife up.

Jeremy spoke faster than he knew was possible. “I wish that Michael survives this encounter without any further injuries long enough to get professional treatment and survive all his current injuries.” That should cover everything off. Jeremy remembered that Christine said fixing the human body was tricky, so she didn’t like doing it because so much could go wrong. This way, Michael would survive but also Christine couldn’t mess anything up by accident.

"Your wish is granted."

The moment the last syllable left Christine's lips, Jeremy heard the sound that he now realized was shattering metal. Looking at Michael and Squip, Jeremy saw that Squip's knife had indeed shattered and that Michael glowed with a faint white light.

Squip's eyes were comically wide as he gawked. "What the-" His eyes looked up at Jeremy, glancing between Christine and him before he held his staff up. "Oh, you brat." The green light returned for the second before Jeremy felt his body stiffen. "Come here and give me that lamp right now, Jeremy."

Jeremy’s legs began moving themselves as he stood and began mechanically walking to Squip. Damnit, he couldn’t fight it beyond slowing himself somewhat. Quick, Heere, think. What would get Squip out of the picture?

“You know, you’re still not the most powerful person in the world. I could still take you,” Jeremy mumbled, just loud enough for Squip to know he said _something_. Hopefully he’d take the bait.

Squip's eyes narrowed. "You could not, Jeremy. Your will to fight is about to _finally_ die once your wish is null and void."

“That’s just it, I can still make _wishes_.” He managed to shift the lamp around to the front of him, as if he was about to rub it. “I could wish you away right now, if I could move properly. You’ll always be second best.”

"Do _not_ rub the lamp, Jeremy." Jeremy wasn't going to anyway, but he was taking the bait. He could see Squip thinking as Jeremy slowly came closer.

"Uh, Jeremy, what the heck are you doing?" Christine whisper-shouted at Jeremy as she stayed by his side.

“What I do best,” Jeremy hissed back. Michael was the good, honest one. Jeremy had always been the manipulator, from the day they met.

“You’re never going to be more powerful than a genie, Squip. No human can be.” Jeremy’s arm raised itself and the lamp was mechanically presented to Squip. “You can never be the one in control so long as you’re not the most powerful person in the room.”

Squip was glowering at Jeremy before he snatched the lamp from his hand. Christine poofed out of existence for a second before reappearing by Squip's side, obviously glummed out. "I will be more powerful than _all_ of you, just wait and see."

He rubbed the lamp with greed shining in his cold eyes. "Genie, I wish to be _the_ most powerful genie in the world- no, the universe! That way, I will always be the most powerful and influential being in existence."

Hook, line, and sinker.

Christine, who hadn’t caught on to Jeremy’s plan, looked horrified as magic started sparking around Squip.

He grew, turning more and more menacing as he got so big that he burst out from the roof of the palace. He started testing out his powers, laughing maniacally and probably getting ready to smite them.

Jeremy didn’t give him the chance, scooping up the grey, sort of oblong shaped lamp now connected to Squip.

“You’re the most powerful now, Squip, but you forgot one thing about genies!” He held up the lamp as cuffs appeared on Squip’s arms and he began being sucked into the lamp. “They have itty bitty little living space.”

"Wait, what?! No!" Squip starting screaming as he started spinning round and round, his smoke, aura, and him being tugged into the compartment of the lamp. "Jeremy!" A plea at first, and then Squip's voice was full of hot, boiling rage. " _Jeremy_!"

As he started to scream at him, his voice got higher and higher in pitch right up until he was sucked into the lamp with a 'fwoomp.'

“Ha! Take that, you asshole,” Jeremy slurred, letting the lamp clatter to the ground. Christine picked it up, promising to take good care of it. Jeremy barely paid her any mind. His head was killing him, and his body felt like it was set to collapse any second. He had to check on Michael while he still could.

Jeremy landed heavily next to Michael, who was barely conscious but still very much alive, still glowing with that soft, white light.

“Mikey,” he murmured softly, joy present in his tone.

Michael’s eyes managed to focus in on Jeremy. He gave a loopy smile to Jeremy. “Hi, Remy.”

“You’re okay?” He didn’t really have the brainpower to dedicate to much better sentence structure. He just had to know Michael was safe, then he would rest. Vaguely, Jeremy was aware that things were shifting around him, but he didn’t know what was changing or how. He also didn’t really care.

“I think? I know ‘m hurt but I don’t feel hurt,” Michael slurred as his eyes blinked sluggishly a few times.

Jeremy hummed, knowing _exactly_ how Michael felt. Still, he smiled down at Michael. “You’re alive, though. Somehow.” Jeremy tried to lean down to kiss Michael, but his arms gave out under him and he ended up collapsing on Michael’s chest. Luckily it was on the opposite side of his chest, so no extra damage. Probably. “You’re alive.”

“I am, I think,” Michael mumbled out as Jeremy felt himself starting to drift off. “I think...”

“Me too,” Jeremy slurred, letting his eyes close too. “We’re both alive... probably.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, the bad is finally over. It is time... for recovery! The last chapter was definitely my favorite to write, and this fic has definitely been emotional for many reasons. The marriage bit and that conflict of wants/needs has been especially painful to write since it's so real and raw. UGH.
> 
> But now, a few words from Mara before the recovery:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! Ding, Dong, SQUIP is dead! Or well, he’s a genie and gone forever. Time for everyone to recover properly. Woo! Enjoy!'

There were three things Michael was aware of when he woke up. The first, and most pressing, thing was the harsh sting on his right side. He felt like he had gotten-

Oh. _Oh_. He had gotten stabbed.

Everything came rushing back to him at once, and he almost shot out of the bed at memories of how intense this was. Yeah. He would need therapy after this.

The second thing was the warm weight settled on his left side, curled up with his head on his chest. Michael looked, and saw Jeremy sleeping peacefully.

The third thing was the undeniable near the bed, both familiar and not.

“Michael? Oh thank god you’re awake,” an unfamiliar female voice said. Michael found himself relaxing at it, as though he already knew it. “We’ve all been so worried.”

Michael looked at the person, taking them in as he tried to search his brain for who they were. When nothing popped up, he felt bad. They obviously knew him. “I’m sorry, but... Who are you?”

One of the sides of their mouth quirked up. “Oh yeah, you haven’t seen me yet...” They snorted. “It’s me, Michael. Jenna.”

It took Michael a few seconds to process what he just heard. Then it took him a few seconds to tear up and wave Jenna over. She eagerly complied, being mindful and careful of his side as he sobbed into her shoulder. “You’re back, you’re _you_. You’re human and not an adorable dog. Not- not saying you’re not adorable now, but a different kind, oh my god.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Mikey,” Jenna soothed gently. “I’m human again. Memories and all.” She pressed a couple of kisses to Michael’s cheek. “Now I can finally talk to you properly.” She chuckled, sounding more than a little choked up.

“Y-Yeah, I’m so glad to hear that, to hear _you_ ,” Michael said around a sniffle and an almost sob. He was just so happy for her.

Jenna just hugged him carefully before pulling back and scrubbing at her eyes. “God, it’s been so long since I’ve been able to do that properly...”

As she spoke, Jeremy stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He froze when he caught sight of Jenna.

“Jen?” he whispered, almost in awe, before jumping out of bed. He ran around to Jenna and grabbed her in a tight hug, rambling wildly and sobbing with joy.

“Hey, careful you. You need to stay _calm_ , remember?” Jenna chuckled, hugging him close and running her fingers through his hair, careful of the bandage there.

Michael couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight. He tried to slowly sit himself up-there were a lot of pillows to help support him-but he stopped when he felt the throbbing pain in his side flare up to an unbearable amount. Not wanting to ruin Jenna and Jeremy’s moment, Michael bit down on his lower lip and slowly slid himself back down, even if he teared up because of the pain.

Of course, the two noticed quite quickly as they both started fussing over him. Jeremy climbed back into bed and checked him over while Jenna helped him lie down. 

“Careful, Mikey, you don’t want to tear your stitches.” Jeremy’s voice was firm but loving.

“You should be lying down too, Jere-bear. You lie down with him, I’ll get the doctor to check you both over now you’re both awake.” Jenna stood, heading to the door. “See you guys soon.”

Michael gave Jenna a warm smile, waving as she left the room before he focused in on Jeremy. “Sorry, I was just trying to sit up. I didn’t know I had stitches. I’ve never really had any before,” he admitted as he rested his head back against the plush pillows. “Never really has proper medical care before either.” 

Michael looked up at Jeremy and reached up, running a hand through his hair. His hand stopped as it reached the bandages around where Jeremy got hurt before. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” Jeremy admitted with a sigh, rubbing at his chest. Wait, was he wearing his binder? His chest was totally flat. That couldn’t be healthy. “But I’m doing loads better now you’re awake. I was... I got pretty worried there for a bit, even if I _did_ wish for you to be alright.”

Michael still smiled down at Jeremy, moving his hand to rest near the base of Jeremy’s neck. “I’m glad to hear that you’re better. I’m a tough cookie... But what about your chest? It’s flat, that can’t be good for you, especially since you’ve been worried and stressed and recovering yourself.”

Jeremy grinned at that. “One of the good things to come out of Squip messing with everything. He made my chest flat, and it’s something Chrissy conveniently ‘forgot’ to fix. See?” Jeremy lifted his shirt and Michael saw no binder, just a flat, sort of muscular, masculine-looking chest. There were some straps around his torso, but nothing like a binder in sight.

Michael’s eyes widened as he took in the sight, his hand hovering over his chest. “You... Oh my god, Jeremy.” Alright, he needed to not cry- damnit tears, stay inside!

Jeremy grinned and lightly grabbed Michael’s wrist, pulling it gently to his chest. Michael could feel Jeremy’s heartbeat under his hand, though he noted that it was vaguely out of time. Not much, just a sort of weird rhythm.

“I’m so happy for you, Remy. You deserve this so much, but... Your heartbeat is off... Are you nervous?” Michael asked as he looked up at Jeremy. “Or is it ‘cause you’re excited?”

“Well, I _am_ excited...” Jeremy looked a little sheepish, and sort of conflicted. He sighed after a second. “I’ve got some damage to my heart after everything that happened. I... Years of trauma built up combined with a finishing blow. That’s why I’ve got these straps on.“ He tapped the leather belts tied around him. “They’re to help until my body can heal.”

Worry invaded Michael's mind, but he stopped himself from vocalizing it. It would just make things worse, and Jeremy was getting help for it. The damage could be worked on, and Jeremy would be fine. He was fine, but he'd get better.

"Well, I'm glad that you've gotten help. Better than anything I could do. I don't know jack shit about this kinda stuff," Michael mused as he gently rubbed his hand over Jeremy's chest, still above his heart. "You'll be fine. The trauma's not gonna get worse. It's just recovery from here on out."

“Yeah.” Jeremy sighed. “But it means I have to stay calm for the next couple of weeks at least. So _please_ , stop dying on me?” It was phrased as a joke, but Michael could hear the genuine worry in his words too.

"You can lock me in a safety room if you want." Jeremy looked confused at that. "Like, all the edges of things are curved instead of sharp, everything is soft in the room, I basically can't have any chance to hurt myself. Y'know, a safety room."

Jeremy chuckled and sighed. “So long as you don’t actively go looking for trouble, I think I can manage.” He put his hand over Michael’s and squeezed. “I _will_ need your help staying calm, though. I need to keep my heart rate down as much as possible.”

"I'll do my best to help you," Michael promised as he reached up and intertwined their fingers, squeezing Jeremy's hand in return.

Jeremy let his shirt fall, shifting to lie down next to Michael again. He pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s cheek. “I’m so happy you’re okay, Mikey... and I’m sorry for saying all that stuff. I know you know it wasn’t me, but... still. I’m sorry.”

"Well, I knew none of it was true," Michael told Jeremy, reaching and brushing his free hand against Jeremy's cheek. "I never lied. I just felt bad for you. You were being controlled and whipped around so much mentally. You didn't deserve any of that."

"It's been a lot," Jeremy agreed softly. "Between the control and the isolation and the abandonment... I'm gonna need some therapy I think."

"I think so too. We both need therapy after all of this, so you're not alone in that department." After squeezing his hand, Michael smiled at Jeremy.

Jeremy shot Michael a smile back. "I think a lot of us will, if I'm honest. Especially Marshal and Dustin... I'm kinda worried, if I'm going to be honest."

"Yeah, I am too," Michael agreed as he remembered the situation he saw his brother and Marshal in when they first snuck in. The sight was horrifying in a multitude of ways. "They'll be able to get through it though, they're strong."

"Oh I have no doubt." Jeremy nodded. "It's just... Their reaction isn't quite what anyone expected. When they're not working, they just don't really stop making out."

That certainly surprised Michael. He couldn't help the shock that probably showed on his face, but he tried to think on why they'd do that. "I... Maybe the only good part of that situation was them being together like that, so them making out like that helps them to forget all the bad stuff? I dunno, my brain's kaput right now, Remy."

"Maybe... I wasn't asking you to solve why, it's just a thing. You're probably right, though." Jeremy hummed, nuzzling closer and getting comfy. "How tired are you? And... would you be upset if I just... went back to sleep now?" he asked, exhaustion already dripping into his voice.

"I'm fucking exhausted, especially after my side hurt from me moving," Michael said as he wrapped his arms carefully around Jeremy. "I'm going to fall asleep too, so we can just nap together and I won't be upset at you for sleeping."

"Napping together sounds good..." Jeremy murmured, eyes falling shut. He smiled as he shifted again, resting his head on Michael's chest. "Mm, I can hear your heartbeat."

That had to be a big comfort for Jeremy. It was probably why Jeremy had fallen asleep over his heart before. "That's good," Michael muttered as he let his eyes close, feeling sleep already starting to take over.

"I love you, Mikey..." It was a slurred mumble, but Michael heard it and smiled.

"I love you too, Remy."

  
  


Michael and Jeremy were rarely apart in the days following Michael's awakening. However, on the few occasions that they were apart, such as Jeremy's therapist appointments and his one-on-one treatments, Michael would be put under the care of his brothers and his moms.

It was strange having moms again, but Michael was loving every second of it. They had their own section of the palace, an old groundskeepers house out in the garden, to live in and make their own. It had been offered to them a couple of days before the wedding (which was postponed until everyone was better) so they could stay close to Michael.

"Michael, honey, don't try to get off of that couch yet," Ina ordered, lightly forcing Michael back down. "You shouldn't be moving. Derek can set the table."

"Yes Ina." Derek beamed, looking happier and more lively than Michael could remember seeing him, and that was saying something. He and Dustin loved being around Michael's moms just as much as Michael himself did.

"But I had to move to get here, Ina," Michael offered with a playful pout. He noticed that his moms both liked his joking attitude. Vaguely, he remembered hearing Ina and Mama joke with each other and him a lot, so he probably got it from them. 

"With the help of other people. You can't be moving around all willy-nilly while you're recovering," Mama reminded him after handing Derek the plates and silverware. After she did that, she shook her hands out and let her long sleeves cover her hands again. "Ah, much better."

That motion shot Michael back to a memory he didn't even know he had. He was sitting in a high-chair, and Mama finished feeding him food. She put down the jar and spoon on the table and shook her hands out, with Ina commenting on her 'sweater paws' with endearment. Michael tried to mimic them in the dream, but cried when he couldn't since he had short sleeves.

Holy shit, that was... indescribable.

"You okay there, honey?" Ina asked gently, tilting his head up with a soft touch below his chin. She lingered maybe a second or two longer than others might, which again, was familiar.

"Yeah, yeah, just... I remember getting upset 'cause I couldn't do Mama's sweater paws since I had on a short sleeve whatever," Michael murmured, glancing between Ina and Mama as he said that.

Mama blinked hard before quickly sitting down next to Michael, wrapping an arm around him carefully and pressing a number of kisses to his cheek. "You always got so upset when you couldn't copy me, so we started buying you sweaters and shirts with long sleeves that were too big for you." She sighed fondly.

"That explains why all your clothes were so big, Mikey,” Dustin hummed, bringing in a jug of juice from the kitchen. "I always wondered about that."

“Well, it helped me have clothes to grow into, at least,” Michael added as he leaned into Mama’s arms. “What... other things did I use to do?”

"You always used to come into my art studio and play with the clay I set aside for you." Ina smiled, wandering in with the pot of homemade stew she had whipped up with Mama that afternoon. "Whenever I was working, you were in there with me, either painting or drawing or sculpting... You even had your own art supplies." She giggled. "I got you a tiny potters wheel so you could copy me when I was sculpting."

"And you'd join me in the back room when I was writing my music. You had such a talent, Michael, it was amazing." Mama sounded genuinely proud. "You were playing drums almost as soon as you learnt how to hit things with a stick. And you would sing along with any music you could, once you learned the words."

Vague flashes of these sorts of things appeared to Michael as his moms spoke. It got him a bit choked up. How could he forget? He had tried making clay sculptures of his three main plushies, and Ina and Mama too. Ina had to stop him his first time he played with clay because he tried eating it. Mama had to teach him where to hit on a drum so he didn’t break something. “I was a little terror of a little kid part of the time though,” Michael murmured, not realizing how tight his throat was until he spoke again.

"No more than any other child,” Mama murmured, sounding choked up too. "You were such a curious baby, always wanting to learn and grow. We were so proud of you."

"And we still are. Maybe even more so now, because you grew up to be someone amazing and someone unique," Ina added, sitting down on Michael's other side and hugging him as well, careful of his stitches.

God, Michael was gonna cry. He sniffled as he looked between his moms. “Well, Derek and Dustin helped me so much,” he explained. “If it wasn’t for them, I probably wouldn’t be here right now. They saved me. I would’ve just sat there and waited for you two to come back.”

Derek and Dustin looked a little shocked, being brought into such an intimate moment.

"You... were still sitting in the living room?" Ina asked softly, half horrified, half in awe. "For how long?"

“Uh...” Michael tried hard to remember. “Derek, how long had it been?”

“Oh, um, the raids had happened the day before. It had been a day since you two had been taken, I think,” Derek recalled as he glanced between the two women.

Both Mama and Ina relaxed somewhat, but they still looked upset. Ina stood and went over to the twins. Both boys were tall, easily over six foot, but Ina almost matched them in height. She grabbed them both into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to their temples. 

"Thank you for saving our baby,” she murmured.

Mama did the same, squeezing them. “Don’t think that you two are just gonna sit out on the sidelines during this moment.”

“Oh, um, yeah. Of course,” Dustin got out, obviously surprised but happy.

"Speaking of..." Ina looked at Mama, who nodded with a smile. "We've actually been talking about you both."

"You don't have a family outside of the one you found, do you?" It wasn't really a question, but Mama's voice was still gentle and sweet. Both the twins shook their heads. "Well, we know we can't replace what you lost, but..."

"What Abby is trying to say is that we want to adopt you, if you'll let us,” Ina finished as she cut her off.

Dustin stared a bit, obviously in shock. Derek took the reins this time as he asked, “Are you sure you guys want to adopt us? I know we sort of adopted Michael, but you don’t have to owe it to us-“

“Shut up, they aren’t trying to repay us or anything. They want us to be apart of their family,” Dustin almost hissed. 

“I didn’t expect to ever get moms again, Dustin! Give me a break, this is a lot right now.”

Both women giggled and kissed the twins, hugging them tight. "You boys might have adopted Michael, but we already have seen just how special you are. Jeremy never stopped going on about you both." Mama chuckled fondly. "He practically worshiped you. Anyone who earned that respect from Jeremy certainly has earned ours."

"You don't have to answer right away,” Ina added quickly. "We know it's a lot, and you're both technically adults and everything, but-"

“Yes!” the two shouted right away. Michael couldn’t help but grin as the twins practically vibrated in his moms’ arms. 

“We would love to be your kids. We haven’t had parents since they, uh, died, along with our little brother,” Derek admitted with a somewhat shaky smile. “So this means a lot... Thank you both.”

"As soon as we're officially free, you're both being adopted." Mama grinned brightly.

"Which also means you don't have to reserve using Mama and Ina for occasions, even if we told you that you could use them whenever." Ina chuckled. "You're our sons now, so you call us your moms."

“It’ll take some getting used to, but we’ll start using it more-“

“Thank you so much, just... thank you,” Dustin said with teary eyes as he hugged Mama and Ina again.

"I'm guessing that means you told them?" a voice asked from the door. Jeremy stood there, smiling softly. "Room for one more at your dinner table tonight? I'll get something from the kitchens if not."

“Jeremy, please come in,” Ina said around a laugh. “There’s always room for you, and we did. What gave it away?” She just rolled her eyes as her wife gently whapped her arm with her sweater paws.

Jeremy grinned. "I'm glad. These two nerds deserve the best, and you two are the best moms for certain." He scooted over to the couch and sat next to Michael, pecking his cheek before doing his usual check. It was normal for Jeremy to give Michael a once over when they had been apart, just to calm his mind.

"Could you please help Michael to the table, Jere? It's time to eat,” Mama requested, squeezing the twins once more before heading to the dining table.

“Yeah, can you pwease help wittle ol’ me?” Michael asked, playfully sticking out his lower lip as he looked up at Jeremy. “I can’t do anything by myself right now.”

"If I wasn't under orders not to, I would pick you up and carry you over." Jeremy grinned, instead wrapping his arms under Michael's and carefully tugging him to his feet. It stung a little, but nowhere near as much as it would have if he had tried to do it himself.

"Come on boys. I need _all_ my sons present before we can start eating,” Ina teased.

"We're coming, Ina,” Jeremy whined. Michael couldn't help but grin. They really were all a family now.

  
  


It was finally time. Michael had been waiting until he was a bit better, and for Jeremy to no longer need his straps. Christine also consistently insisted that she stick around and help with things around the castle, so he had to wait a bit for her to calm down as well.

Jeremy had invited Brooke back, and she was going to be here any minute. With that in mind, Michael sat with Jeremy in his bed. They had a lot they needed to discuss after this was over, especially since Michael was no longer considered a prince. “Chrissy, I know what my last wish is.”

Christine looked nervous. "Are you sure? 'Cause I've still got some stuff I've been wanting to work on... The castle is getting visited by some travelling players next week and..." She mumbled, protesting weakly but ultimately giving in. Not that she had much of a choice, which was exactly why Michael wanted to make his wish.

“Yeah, my moms’ papers are waiting for my go ahead to be signed. Jeremy and I, we’ll figure out something,” Michael said as he rested his head against Jeremy’s. This was a tough decision on both of their parts, but they couldn’t keep his moms from being free any longer. It was cruel. Brooke seemed to agree to let them have their relationship. She was one of their biggest supporters, after all.

Christine smiled sadly and floated over to them. "Well... It has been an honor serving you, Michael, and being your friend. You too, Jere-bear." She pressed a quick kiss to Michael's forehead, then one to Jeremy's, and handed Michael the lamp. She scooted back with a determined sigh. "Okay, I'm ready."

Michael took a deep breath as he rubbed Christine’s lamp. “Christine, I wish for your freedom.”

"You got it-" Christine took a second to register what Michael had actually said. "Wait, what?"

“I wish for you to be free, Christine,” Michael repeated as he smiled at Christine. 

He watched as Christine’s lamp slowly flew up into the air, swirling on a blue mist in front of her. Even if he had this wish in mind for a while, Michael’s gut still churned. He held onto Jeremy’s hands.

Jeremy squeezed his hands in return but didn't look away from Christine.

Her lamp fizzled and popped and sparked beautifully. The blue drained from her skin and the bracelet-like cuffs around her wrists popped open and fell to the floor. The lamp dropped a moment later, landing innocently on the end of the bed.

"I'm... free?" Christine asked slowly. "And I'm... human?!" She looked down at herself in shock. She looked just as she did when acting as Michael's attendant.

"Yeah, you are, Chrissy." Jeremy grinned proudly.

“You deserve a chance at freedom and to do what you want,” Michael told Christine. “No more evil masters. You’re your own master now, and you can do whatever you want.”

"And... I'm totally free?" She picked up the lamp and shoved it into Jeremy's hands. "Quick, wish for somethig stupid."

Jeremy flailed for a second before nodding. "I wish for a lifetime supply of citrus jams." A second passed, and Christine jumped into the air.

"Woo! No magic! I can do _anything_ now! I can-" She gasped. "I have a chance with Brooke now!"

“Well, it’s a good thing we invited her here,” Michael somewhat sung as he grinned up at Christine. 

“Wait, what?!”

"We knew about your thing for her, and I know she has a thing for you." Jeremy shrugged. "After she understood _why_ you rebuffed her advances before, she was totally on board for trying things out with you if you wanted to." He hesitated. "She's... also here for the wedding. Ours. We're getting married, in theory, and she's going to let me stay with Michael and you're gonna be able to stay with her, if you want."

Christine looked between Jeremy and Michael then with wide eyes. “You guys...” 

“I know, we’re the best. You don’t need to remind us,” Michael joked as he gave the best smile he could. It hurt a bit to give, but he wanted to give it.

The set up wasn't what they wanted, but it was the best they had. Plus, it meant Christine would stick around for a good, long while hopefully.

"You'd best go get ready. Brooke will be here soon," Jeremy urged gently, glancing over to the door. "You've got your own room and it's filled with everything you might need just for you. The guards will show you where it is, I'm sure."

Christine looked between the door and them. She hesitated before going and hugging the both of them. “I love you both so much. You’re the best.” She gave each of them a kiss on their foreheads before running out.

“I think she might be happy with this arrangement.” Jeremy chuckled weakly. Michael knew Jeremy was less than happy, but he was dealing and was just grateful to have as much as he did.

“Yeah...” Michael sighed as he rested his forehead on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Are... are you happy at all?”

“I’m happy for her,” Jeremy started. “I’m happy with you. I’m just... I’m as happy as I can be with this arrangement. It’s still better than what I could have hoped for normally.” He sighed heavily. “Is it bad that I want more? That I want... I want to be selfish?”

“It isn’t bad at all. I want to be selfish too, but I can’t be selfish when I put so many others needs before my own,” Michael murmured, feeling a bit emotional.

“My whole life I was expected to be selfless, put the kingdom before me. _You_ were my one selfish thing. Spending time with you was the only time I got to be selfish,” Jeremy mumbled, scrubbing at his eyes. “I wanna keep being selfish. I wanna marry _you_. I like Brooke, I don’t love her. I love _you_.”

“I want to be selfish with you, I really do.” Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy. “I... I’m sorry.”

“S’not your fault, Mikey.” Jeremy sighed, nuzzling closer to Michael and holding him tight.

“You’re right, Jeremy.” In came the king, using his cane and walking pretty well with it considering. Rich and Jake followed after him, ready to help or catch him as needed. “It’s the stupid law preventing you from choosing someone who is clearly worthy of becoming your Prince.”

“Dad?” Jeremy was shocked. He obviously was caught just as off guard as Michael was.

“That’s why I’ve been working with your brother, since I’ve been getting back on my feet-heh, get it?-to get the law changed.” King Heere smiled fondly down at Michael. “You don’t need to be selfless about this. Be selfish and marry my son, but when you’re both ready, because you can now.”

Jeremy’s eyes were wide as he looked between his dad and Michael. In an instant, he launched himself out of bed and grabbed onto his dad, babbling out thanks and words of gratitude as he clung. His voice very quickly went from words to happy sobs instead, but the meaning was the same.

Michael was too much in shock to do much besides watch Jeremy and his dad hug. He only really came to when Jeremy grabbed carefully onto his arm and pulled him into the hug. Blinking in surprise, Michael hugged the both of them as he processed what he was just told.

Jeremy looked over to Michael. “We can get married, Mikey. Whenever you’re ready, not a minute sooner.” His smile was blinding, even if it was wobbly with his joyful tears.

“We can be together and not worry,” Michael said around a shaky laugh before he pressed a few kisses across Jeremy’s face.

“And you don’t have to rush,” the King added, ruffling Michael’s hair. “You two can have as long as you want or need. _And_ that means you can have the private ceremony first, since there isn’t a deadline.” Michael felt a kiss to his temple, and then the king kissed Jeremy’s temple too. “You’re both so wonderful, you deserve your happily ever after.”

“Thank you so much. I just-“ Michael couldn’t express the gratitude he felt into words. He felt so many things and it was like he was facing whiplash in the best way possible.

King Heere chuckled and ruffled Michael’s hair again. “You’re welcome, son. Now, as much as I want to stay and celebrate, I’ve been standing for too long. Any longer and Jake is going to have to haul me back to my room.” He laughed. “You two can take as long as you like. I’ll see you at dinner, boys.” With that, the king detracted himself and hobbled to the door. Rich flashed them a bright but shy smile and Jake gave them both a cheery salute as he left the room.

Michael, once the door was shut, screamed in joy at the same time that Jeremy did. Snowball flinched from where she was lounging before whining and curling up. He didn’t care right now, no offense, Snowball. He kept screaming and cheering with Jeremy, flopping with him on their bed because they were able to be together and get married when they were ready! Finally! 

They could be selfish together.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this fic is coming to an end. Honestly, this was still all to get out the dream I had of the BMC!Aladdin AU and I'm proud with how it came out from the few things I remember dreaming about. I'm glad you all love this story so much. It really does mean the world to me. <3 So yeah, thank you, and enjoy this well-deserved ending for not just you all, but for these boys as well.
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! So, it’s been a wild ride, but we finally made it. The boys get their happily ever after. It’s been a hard earned victory, they deserve it. 
> 
> The next one for you to look forwards to has a classic super natural twist.
> 
> Enjoy!'

Waking up that day was as relaxing as any other day. Jeremy felt safe wrapped up in Michael’s arms, and honestly hearing Michael’s heartbeat kept Jeremy calm even now. The warm summer weather, early summer so it wasn’t too hot, meant that they had gone to sleep topless last night, and so, as well as being beautifully relaxed, Jeremy was also enjoying the sensation of skin on skin. He didn’t miss his sports bra or binder one bit.

Everyone said he should be nervous when he woke up. After all, today was his wedding day, the real one, not that disaster of a show from years ago. He wasn’t. Jeremy had been ready to marry Michael for a very long time. There were no nerves besides the ones like ‘Will Michael like it as much as I know I will?’

So, Jeremy just waited for Michael to wake up, occupying himself by tracing light patterns over Michael’s scar on his side from the stab wound. Even now, five years later, it was still as vivid as ever. Jeremy liked turning it into different flowers using either his fingers or pens.

Michael started to stir after a few minutes (or maybe it was longer, who knew) it Jeremy doing this. It was a light shift, Jeremy barely noticed it at first. Only when Michael grumbled did Jeremy notice, because he did not move from where he was positioned with Jeremy. They were cuddled close together, legs intertwined. 

“Mm...” Michael raised a hand and roughly rubbed his eyes. “H’lo?”

“‘Morning Mikey,” Jeremy cooed softly, nuzzling against Michael’s cheek and pressing a kiss there.

Michael hummed as he leaned into the kiss. “G’mornin’ Remy,” he yawned out before resting his hand down on Jeremy’s bare side.

Jeremy almost purred are the contact, it felt lovely. Any contact with Michael felt good though, especially sleepy cuddles.

“Guess what day it is today,” Jeremy murmured, grinning to himself. Michael would probably guess wrong, which would be fun, or he’d guess right which meant he wasn’t as asleep as Jeremy though. Either way was a win for Jeremy.

“Mm...” Michael squinted as he seemed to think. “It’s ‘nother day where I get to love you?” he asked as he gently brushed his knuckles along Jeremy’s side.

“I mean, I’d hope so.” Jeremy giggled, arching slightly into the touch. “Considering we’re getting married today.”

Michael’s sleepy expression lingered for a few moments as he seemed to process what Jeremy said. Then he smiled as he pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. “Oh, right. Yeah, we are.” Yeah, he was too sleepy still to fully comprehend what Jeremy said.

Jeremy hummed happily and leaned into the kiss. “We’re getting married at last, on _our_ terms.” He tilted his head to capture Michael’s lips in a tender kiss. “And it looks like it might be a perfect day today, too. Sunny and warm but not hot or humid.”

“Any day with you is a perfect day,” Michael admitted before yawning and shifting so he could rest his head in the crook of Jeremy’s neck.

“You’re so sweet, Mickey,” Jeremy cooed. He reached up to start playing with Michael’s hair.

“‘M just being honest,” Michael mumbled against his skin, the vibrations somehow soothing. His hair, which had some tangles, felt soft and loose for once. Maybe because he had listened and tried that new shampoo out like Jeremy had insisted.

Jeremy shifted so his cheek was resting against Michael's hair, and his hand shifted to play with the hair on the back of his neck. This right here was perfect, just being totally wrapped up with Michael, not a care in the world and hours before they had to get up.

The whole day was a write off thanks to the wedding. Marshal and Dustin, his advisors, were dealing with everything, and would do so for the next week while Jeremy and Michael had their honeymoon. Even if Jeremy was king now, he was still allowed some time off. That's what his dad said anyways. 

He had stepped down from the throne when Jeremy turned twenty-one, saying that he was too out of touch with the people to really be an effective ruler, but he also wanted Jeremy to have some time to enjoy life before taking over. Now, with Jeremy at twenty-two and about to get married, Jeremy felt like it was the best choice. And, this also meant Michael would become a real prince. He couldn't be king, since he wasn't born of royal or noble blood, but he would become a prince and his family would become nobles from this point forwards. It was perfect, they finally got what they deserved.

Michael mumbled something, and hearing his sleepy voice brought Jeremy back to reality. “What was that, hun?” Jeremy asked as he glanced down at Michael, surely looking like a lovestruck fool. 

“‘M happy that ‘m marrying you today. I can’t wait for the honeymoon at that summer house,” Michael murmured, eyes still shut as he was seemingly boneless. Right, that always happened when Jeremy played with those specific hairs. It was apparently something Ina had done to help him relax as a little kid.

Jeremy smiled. “I’m happy I’m marrying you too, Mikey.” He glanced over to the side of the bed. “I’m sure Snowball will enjoy the summer house too. She could use some quiet time away from her kids.” The three cubs were at the age where they would be okay on their own for a week or two so long as they were watched carefully. Considering Marshal and Dustin were planning to adopt at least one, Jeremy had no doubt they’d be fine.

“I still don’t get how she had kids. She’s an enigma,” Michael murmured before yawning and burying his face as close to Jeremy’s neck as he could. Snowball glanced over when Michael said that, her tail flicking a few times before she nuzzles against her sleeping cubs.

Jeremy chuckled. “She’s a special girl,” he agreed. Snowball made a happy Snowball sound and closed her eyes, going back to sleep. “You wanna stay here for a bit longer, Mikey? Or do you wanna go have breakfast with Brooke and Chrissy?” The couple was always up early, and they were staying in the palace for the wedding.

“Mm... A few more minutes and then y’need to wake me up. I’ll sleep with you all day otherwise ‘cause you’re comfy,” Michael told Jeremy as he nuzzled against Jeremy.

Jeremy hummed happily. “On any other day, I might take you up with sleeping with you all day, but we _do_ have a wedding to get to this afternoon.” Jeremy kept playing with the hair on the nape of Michael’s neck, relaxing along with his soon-to-be husband. “You’re gonna be an official prince again.”

“Mm, not a magic one,” Michael agreed before Jeremy felt a kiss pressed against the crook of his neck. “The wedding’s gonna be great. Y’re gonna look great. It’ll all be great.”

“It _will_ be great,” Jeremy agreed softly. “This time tomorrow, we’ll finally be married.” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s hair. “I love you. I’m so happy I get to marry you.”

Michael shifted to press a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek, smiling sleepily up at Jeremy. “I love you too, Jeremy. I’m happi _er_ to marry you,” he joked.

“Hmmm, no.” Jeremy was grinning. “Nothing can beat my utter joy right now.”

“Wanna bet on that?” Michael asked with a raised brow and shit-eating grin as he shifted. Yup, he was definitely starting to wake up now.

“Mayhaps.” Jeremy knew that whatever Michael did, Jeremy would enjoy it, so he goaded him on playfully.

“Well, we’ll show each other how happy we are through...” His brows furrowed for a second. “How much we can show it in a quick kiss session. Whoever wins gets to choose something for the other to do for them during the honeymoon.”

See? That sort of brilliant thinking was one of the many reasons Jeremy loved Michael. “You’re on.” He smirked, shifting so he was half lying on, half straddling Michael. He teasingly pecked Michael’s lips. “You ready, my love?”

Michael’s hands reached up, carding through the back of his hair and tugging lightly on a few strands. “I’ve been ready. Stop stalling,” Michael teased with a hard tug on his hair, causing Jeremy to moan. 

Oh, he was _so_ on.

  
  


Jeremy fiddled with his ornate cufflinks for his suit, wanting to tug down his sleeves over his hands but being unable to do so. At least this wasn't the public wedding. He only had a small circlet to wear for this event, not his full on ornate crown.

"You're gonna be fine, Jere. Nothing to worry about, it's just our close friends and family,” Marshal soothed.

"I know I'm gonna be fine. I'm about to marry my best friend. I'm just... stage fright still gets me until I'm out there, even with people I know,” Jeremy muttered, letting Marshal adjust his jacket lapels and his circlet.

“Well, you have less than twenty people there. You’ll be able to get through this. Then, you’re gonna have a nice reception before being carted away for a week and a half.” Week and a half? “I managed to sneak you two an extra three days. You owe me for this, Jere.”

Jeremy beamed at his brother. "For sure." A pause. "If I bring you back the sea salt chocolate from the beach by the summer home?" Marshal adored that stuff.

“And if you bring Dustin back some stuff too. Also Derek,” Marshal agreed before patting his lapels down. “Also, you’re good now.”

"As if I would forget them." Jeremy gasped in mock offence, already relaxing so much thanks to Marshal. "Not only are they my unofficial brothers, they're my in-laws soon, _and_ Dustin is _your_ fiancé." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Marshal's cheek before grabbing him in a hug. "Thanks, Marsh.”

“Of course, Jere.” Marshal hugged him back before kissing the top of his head. “Now, you have a fiancé to marry and woo.”

"Hell yeah." Jeremy grinned, pulling back to bounce on his heels. "I'm gonna woo the shit out of him. He's gonna be the most wooed." He blinked. "I might be a little nervous still."

“Yeah, that’s alright. You’re gonna be nervous until you see him, then you’ll cry a little,” Marshal said before patting Jeremy’s back. “Ready to go?”

"I think I've been ready for this since the _first_ attempt." Jeremy smiled, nodding. He was so ready for this. He was ready to marry Michael, his best friend. Even if Chrissy wasn't a genie anymore, Jeremy almost suspected that she worked hard to grant him this selfish wish of his.

Either way, Marshal glanced out the door, pulling his head back in to let Jeremy know that they were going to go. After giving Jeremy a countdown Marshal opened the door, presumably at the same time as Dustin and Derek, to the chapel.

Jeremy was almost frozen in awe the moment he spotted Michael standing at the opposite side of the chapel. He was stunning in his dark red suit and black shirt combo, and Jeremy was sure he could just stand and stare for hours and still be taken aback.

Somehow, Jeremy managed to force his feet forwards, taking a step at the same time as Michael. Then another. And another. This wedding march was too slow, Jeremy wanted to get his arms around Michael _now_.

Michael sped a bit up to get to Jeremy sooner, seeming to fed the same way. Derek and Dustin seemed to notice before speeding up as well, trying to keep pace with him.

Jeremy also sped up, with Marshal clearly repressing his giggles just next to him. They met in the middle perfectly, and Jeremy didn't need any prompting to reach out at take Michael's hands.

"You're looking absolutely stunning, love,” Jeremy murmured, shooting Michael what was probably a lovestruck smile.

“And you’re radiant, also really fucking handsome,” Michael whispered with hearts in his eyes and a goofy grin on his lips. “I’m also jealous of your circlet. I don’t have one.”

"You're gonna get once as part of the wedding, remember? You get crowned prince once we get to kiss." Jeremy really wanted to kiss Michael now. He was too beautiful and tempting.

Somehow they made it through the majority of the wedding without clinging to each other. Jeremy honestly didn't really pay attention to anything but Michael, only zoning back in when it was time for him to actually do something.

“Did the lovely couple prepare any vows for each other?” the rabbi asked as he looked between the two with a warm smile. He spoke a little louder for the first few words, probably knowing that Jeremy and Michael had been paying more attention to each other rather than his words.

Jeremy blushed a little, realising he had been caught, but he cleared his throat and looked right at Michael.

"I swear to cherish you as my husband and to stay by your side always, through good times and bad, through the highs and lows of life, even when things are hard and we may want to give up. I promise to love you and adore you and give you the same respect you have given me through the years, and will continue to give. I promise with my everything, that what I have to share is ours, and that what is mine shall also be yours. 

"When I came to you, it was by sheer luck. You and your brothers were the only children around, and I wanted a friend. What you gave me was so much more. You gave me a family, and that is what I promise to provide to you. I have lost you, only for you to always come home. You're my best friend, Michael. My best accident and my best choice. I promise to love you, now and always."

Michael let go of one of Jeremy’s hands to scrub his eyes, sniffling. “God, you’re giving me a tough one to follow,” he said around a laugh, to which the small crowd laughed at. “I’ll do my best though.” He cleared his throat before taking Jeremy’s hand again, squeezing both hands. 

“I promise that, through thick and thin, easy and rough, I will always be there for you, as I know you will be for me. There will never be a time that I won’t love you, won’t adore your little quirks, enjoy seeing your face, even if we happen to get into a debate or disagreement. By the end of the day, we’ll have talked it out and will stick with each other as the team we know we are.

“Some of the best people in my life found me. My brothers found me, and you found us. You wanted a friend, and I did too. Now we’re best friends who will be together forever. I never thought I’d get the chance to have a best friend, let alone to have one to love and cherish as I do with you. Thank you for everything you’ve given me. I will do my best to be the best for you, though it’ll be hard to match the level of masseuse skills that you have.”

Jeremy giggled, but it was a little wet. He scrubbed at his eyes, beaming at Michael. "Dork,” he whispered.

The rabbi said something, and that's when Jeremy spotted Snowball and her cubs stalking down the aisle. Snowball had a cushion in her mouth and her cubs had baskets that were dropping flower petals as they walked. It was adorable.

Snowball sat in front of them proudly and let out a happy Snowball sound, leaning forwards with the cushion. The rings, just simple golden bands, were perched on it (with a special hook holding on to each to make it easier for Snowball). Jeremy took the ring for Michael and then took Michael's hand, sliding the ring on. If there ever was a way to make that motion tender, Jeremy managed it.

Michael thanked Jeremy before reaching down, taking Jeremy’s ring, and then his hand before carefully sliding it on. His eyes were getting teary again as he grinned down at Jeremy. 

With that, the rabbi handed Michael the glass (as Jeremy insisted he be handed, though Jeremy would be crushing it). Michael rubbed his thumb against his glass before putting it down for Jeremy to smash under his right foot.

Jeremy beamed at Michael and raised his foot. This was it. Once the glass was broken, there was no turning back. They would be married, no undoing it, like how there would be no repairing the glass.

He didn't hesitate in crushing it, feeling the joy and satisfaction of knowing he was officially married now.

"Mazel tov!" Everyone in the audience jumped up and cheered, the sound breaking through Jeremy's contemplative bubble.

The rabbi let everyone cheer for a moment before waving them down. Everyone sat and fell silent, but Jeremy could feel the charged, euphoric energy in the air. "Before the couple may kiss, there is one thing more. Michael, please take a knee."

Michael beamed as he knelt down, away from the glass. His eyes were dazzling and shining from the light (not tears for once).

"As the husband of our king, I now crown you Prince Michael of MiddleBorough." A beautiful circlet with a dark emerald set into it was gently placed on Michael's head, nestling wonderfully among his half curls. "Long live the Prince! Long live the King!" The audience repeated with a cheer. "You may now kiss."

Jeremy took Michael’s hand, helping him to his feet. Or so Michael would think. 

Instead of helping him all the way up, Jeremy got the courage to dip Michael back, grinning down at Michael (who laughed and grinned back) before kissing him. Everyone cheered in the background as they let it linger, pulling back before resting their foreheads together. 

Michael was snickering as he looked up at Jeremy, a hand raised to hold his circlet and to keep it from falling. “Is this why you’ve been doing a lot of upper body workouts with Derek for the past few months? To do this?”

"Mayhaps." He smiled cheekily, rubbing their noses together before helping Michael stand properly. He kissed Michael again, just as sweetly, which drew another cheer from the onlookers.

“God, I love you,” Michael whispered against his lips before they had to pull back. They had to let everyone go to the reception before they could come in after them.

  
  


After hours of celebrating and eating and speeches and tears (of joy), Jeremy was wiped and ready to start the journey to the summer home. Snowball was already being escorted there with the guards who had to be present and their luggage, so it was just a case of leaving as soon as the reception was done.

Jeremy half stumbled over to Michael, not drunk or even tipsy but certainly seeming so just from the amount of euphoria coursing through his body. 

"Marsh and Dustin have wandered off again. I caught them in the janitor's closet this time." They were always making out. At least Michael and Jeremy had the sense to not run off when they would be missed.

Michael laughed right away. “Oh, how classy,” he teased before gently pinching the end of Jeremy’s nose. He hadn’t had much besides the celebratory toast, but he was a lightweight. Of course he was a little inebriated after drinking a few hours ago, even if he had eaten a bit. “Did you need them for something?”

"Just to tell them that it was almost time for us to go. Derek might be our official escort to the house, but they wanted to at least see us off." Jeremy peered at Michael, chuckling mischievously after a moment. "Are you _still_ tipsy from the toasts earlier?"

“... Maybe Brooke got me to make another toast and drink an hour ago,” Michael admitted as he glanced to the side. “I blame her entirely.”

"Of course she did." Jeremy sniggered. He took Michael's hand and lead him out of the main venue, into an empty side room away from the music and crowds. "Much better." Jeremy backed Michael against a wall, smiling up at him, and put his hands on Michael's hips. Tipsy Michael was always so cute. He didn't drink very often.

Michael rested his hands on top of Jeremy’s, smiling down at him as he squeezed them. “I thought we wanted to save anything like this for when we got to the summer house, Remy.”

"We will... mostly." Jeremy was riding a high, and he wanted to enjoy it. And Michael had given him permission to kiss him and have fun if he _did_ end up tipsy or drunk. Even if they were married now (WOW!), Jeremy would still respect that line. 

He leaned up and nuzzled into Michael's neck, kissing the sensitive skin softly. He made sure to linger over the hickey he left that morning, now covered in makeup.

Michael hummed happily, his head naturally tilting as it did when Jeremy’s lips made contact with his neck. His hands moved to rub against Jeremy’s wrists. “Only for a little bit,” he murmured. “I wanna do all this when ‘m not in a suit and everything, but when we’re in our pajamas.”

"We will,” Jeremy promised, trailing kisses up Michael's neck and along his jaw. "I just wanna enjoy you for a couple of minutes first. I've been good since we had to separate before the wedding. I held myself back all that time."

“Mm, OK. But don’t forget that I won this morning.” Jeremy couldn’t forget how Michael managed to kiss him senseless in only a few minutes. He really hadn’t been as sleepy as he led Jeremy to believe, the little sneak.

"Exactly." Jeremy hummed. "Which means I have some catching up to do." He finally made it to Michael's lips, where he kissed him hard, lingering for a moment. "You still need to tell me what it is you want from me during our honeymoon. The official end time of the reception passed over an hour ago, we're honeymooning now."

“Mm, not until we’re at the house we aren’t,” Michael sung. “I want you to guess what I want from you during our honeymoon.”

"Meanie." Jeremy pouted. "I was getting all excited to find out how I was gonna get to pamper you.”

“You can still guess. I want you to guess,” Michael whined as he pouted back at Jeremy.

Jeremy kissed Michael's lips again, coaxing them open and turning their little kiss into a small make out. It wasn't super deep or anything, but he wasn't about to complain. 

"Hmm, considering you mentioned my massage skills in your _vows_ , I'm gonna guess you want one. Or more than one."

“Mm, I was considering it, but I don’t have any knots or anything that needs to be rubbed out,” Michael said as he smiled dazedly. “Two more guesses.”

Jeremy hummed. "Maybe a little general pampering." He connected their lips once more, feeling a little needy. He _needed_ to kiss Michael more.

Michael returned the kiss before pulling back. “That’s too general. One more chance.”

Jeremy thought back to their conversation that morning, while they were still in bed. "Bed cuddle day?" he asked, trailing kisses back down to Michael's neck. "Just snuggling and loving you while we stay in bed?"

“You got it. Our favorite snacks ‘nd drinks and stuff too, but you didn’t need to guess all of that.” Michael grinned, his smile dazzling from Jeremy’s peripheral. “You’re really smart.”

Jereny hummed, not agreeing with the statement only because he was lingering a kiss to Michael's neck, hovering over a sensitive area. 

Michael gasped and moaned for a second before gently squeezing Jeremy’s wrists. “S-Save that stuff for the house, Remy. I don’t want our family and friends hear me.” Oh, had he crossed a line- “I only want you to hear me like this.”

Jeremy relaxed and pulled back, shooting Michael a sheepish smile. "Sorry, love. Got carried away." He leaned close to Michael, offering a kiss but not forcing it. After crossing a line or making Michael uncomfortable, Jeremy always liked to make sure Michael set what was okay at the time directly after.

He was given a quick peck on the lips before Michael held his hands. “It’s alright, you just know now. You’re really excited and buzzed.” Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hands before glancing behind them, at the door. “I really wanna be sober to kiss y’all up and to be kissed all up.”

Jeremy pecked his lips too before nodding. "Sounds like a plan. You should be sober by the time we're in ou pjs, right?" He grinned, stepping back and tugging Michael towards the door. "Let's go back to the reception. We can go say our goodbyes and shoot off."

“Should be.” Michael nodded as he walked to the door. 

Before Jeremy could open it, though, he put his hand on top of Jeremy’s. Looking up at his husband (!!!), Jeremy was Michael thinking so many things at once before he looked down at him with a warm, wise smile. “I’m so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you, Jeremy. I love you.”

"I love you too, my handsome prince," Jeremy cooed, giggling at Michael's slight blush. He squeezed Michael's hand and headed out into the party together. Jeremy made sure to pass the main table as they made their rounds, grabbing the well worn, well loved black dog plush as they passed. 

He couldn't forget to bring Ellie. She showed their promise just as much as their rings did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Do you like our works? Check out our new Tumblr. It's the best place to find out about our newest projects and stories, so be sure to check us out there if you like our work and want to support us! Here's a link so you can check it out yourself: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mariwritingoffical

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like our works? Check out our new Tumblr. It's the best place to find out about our newest projects and stories, so be sure to check us out there if you like our work and want to support us! Here's a link so you can check it out yourself: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mariwritingoffical


End file.
